Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story
by maxpower02
Summary: What happens if the story of Kamen Rider W takes place in the city of Jakarta instead of Futo? Well, please read to find out! Warning: contains OCs, original Memories, as well as original Dopants.
1. W Lookup Part I

**Max Power Productions Presents...**

_**Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Toei does.**

**Author's Note:**

This fanfiction follows the story of Kamen Rider W in an alternate universe, where the story takes place in the city of Jakarta, Indonesia. The plotline is similar to the original series, only with a few new characters and new Gaia Memories, as well as new Dopants. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: W Lookup/The Two in One Detective**

**A year ago...**

Two men stepped inside a huge room. At the end of the room was a large, tower-like device, with a transparent tube on the middle. A slim, tan-skinned girl with long, black, hair, wearing a white nightgown, was seen inside the tube.

One of the men decided to step forward. He is wearing a ripped white fedora as well as a white coat over his white shirt, and a pair of white trousers. Along with him is a black and silver suitcase. The man approaches the tube and reached towards the girl. The girl reached back. But just as the two made contact...

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! GAIA TOWER HAS BEEN BREACHED. ALL SECURITY TEAMS ARE NOW DISPATCHED."**

At the same time, a black, Apache helicopter approaches the building that the men are in. The second man, revealed to be a rather muscular, white-skinned Indonesian-Australian man with black, spiked hair, wearing a grey coat over his white shirt, looked towards the window only for the helicopter to shine it's searchlights on him.

"Oh, shit," the Indonesian-Australian man said, before running towards the fedora man, "Boss!"

"It's her," the fedora man said as he carries the girl on his back, before placing the girl around the Indonesian-Australian man's shoulder, after giving the girl the suitcase.

The two then walked away from the device, when suddenly several armed guards ambushed them from behind, firing their AK-47s right at the fedora man's back. The fedora man collapsed into the ground, writhing in pain as the shots had managed to mortally wound him. His fedora fell off his head, rolling around the floor. Immediately the Indonesian-Australian man and the girl are stopped in their tracks.

"Boss!" the Indonesian-Australian man yelled, as he releases the disorientated girl and rushes over towards the fallen fedora man, "Boss!"

Using the last of his strength, the fedora man gave the Indonesian-Australian man his fedora. "Promise me...you will protect this city..." the fedora man said weakly, before going limp and closes his eyes, dead.

"BOSS!" the Indonesian-Australian man yelled to the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the wall in front of the armed guards exploded and a humanoid being walked into the room. The being was feminine in build, yet she still have some muscular aspects to her. She is wearing several patches of white armor over her brown skin, a glowing, oval shape can be seen on her left breast. Stag beetle horns can be seen growing from each of her shoulders, while the being's wrists are armed with sharp, curved, bone white blades. The being's head resembles a samurai's helmet, but with a closed visor (which has holes that resembled Jason Vorhees' mask) that extends into stag beetle horns on top of her head. Around her wasit was a silver belt with a yellow circle on it's buckle (_If you can't imagine what the being looked like, just imagine the Stag Beetle Orphnoch's head being sticked into a human-sized Kyrieloid II armed with a pair of stag beetle horn-shaped shoulder blades with a Gaia Driver around the waist part_). The being faces the shocked Indonesian-Australian man and the girl, before extending her right palm towards them. Orange energy began to form around her right palm, before the being fires the energy in a form of a powerful energy beam. The beam causes a large explosion right in front of the two, driving them towards the windows, where the Apache helicopter fires it's miniguns at them. The blasts forced the two to hide behind a nearby staircase. As the Indonesian-Australian tried to catch his breath, the girl opened up the suitcase that the fedora man had gave to her earlier.

"Do you have the courage to ride with the Devil?" the girl asked, as she reveals the suitcase's contents: six USB-like devices and a strange, closed W-shaped belt buckle.

"Eh?" the Indonesian-Australian shot in confusion, before taking out one of the USB-like devices, a black one with a purple, stylized J label on it. The girl takes out a green USB-like device with a green, wind-like C label on it, grinning.

Meanwhile the stag beetle humanoid charges orange energy around her arms, creating a large fireball in front of her bust. She then hurls the fireball towards the staircase, with the Apache helicopter firing suit. The Indonesian-Australian grabbed the belt buckle, placing it on his waist. Two, black straps came out from the buckle and connected with each other, strapping the buckle into the man's waist, creating a belt. The man then got up, yelling as he grabs the black USB device. The girl got up as well, an identical copy of the man's belt appearing around her waist. She then grabs her green USB device. As the fireball and the minigun fure catches up into them, a huge, green and purple sphere covers the man and the girl, before the sphere disappears into an armored warrior with a green right side and a black left side, with a silver line separating the two halves. The red eyes glowed as the transformation completes, along with a silver scarf bursting from the green side's neck. The most prominent feature of the warrior is the W-shaped crest on it's head, along with some ornate markings on the chest and shoulders. Facing the Apache helicopter, the warrior waves it's right arm at the helicopter, causing a huge gale of wind to burst through the windows, sending the helicopter into the ground. The armed guards are being thrown into the wall by the wind gale, as the device that previously contained the girl began to collapse. The stag beetle humanoid sees this and sprouts a pair of armored, insect-like wings, flying away from the scene. The device exploded as it touches the ground, causing a huge fireball to rip through the building. As the flames raged on, the armored warrior stared at the destruction, clenching it's fists tightly...

**OP: W-B-X W Boiled Xtreme – Aya Kamiki feat. TAKUYA**

**Jakarta, present day**

A minibus pulled itself in front of an apartment building complex, as a young, white-skinned girl of a Chinese descent walked out of the vehicle. Her hair was black and was tied into a ponytail, while she was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a picture of a panda on it along with a white skirt, and a white and black rucksack completed her look. As the minibus speeds away, the girl crosses the road towards the sidewalk right in front of the complex, meeting up with some elementary school boys who are walking to their school.

"Good morning," the boys said.

"Good morning to you too," the girl replied, smiling, before walking towards the apartment complex.

After a few minutes of walking, the girl approaches a sign on the wall of the apartment building that says "MIAMI BAY." With that, she takes out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket as she continues on with her walk.

"Miami Bay A2-32...I wonder if this is the building," the girl said to herself as she looked at the sign in front of her, that says "LEMON TEA BILLIARDS."

As the girl approaches the building, a black and green Honda CBR 1000RR with a license plate that read out B 71 CNS pulled up besides her. The rider was wearing black trousers along with a black vest over his blue _batik_ shirt. The rider then takes off his black helmet and replaces it with a black fedora with the silver word "WINDSCALE"emblazoned on it. The rider then reveals himself...as the Indonesian-Australian man from a year ago.

"Do you have any business with me?" the man asked the girl as he hops off from his motorcycle. The girl then looked at the man, before looking at the sign again.

"Hey," the girl asked as she saw the sign "CAHYADI DETECTIVE AGENCY – SOLVING CASES HARD-BOILED STYLE" underneath the "LEMON TEA BILLIARDS" sign, "What does hard-boiled means?"

The man looked at the girl for a few moments, before saying, "Come with me."

The man and the girl arrived at the man's office, which is located just above the billiard place, on the second floor, to be exact. The room was pretty much what you'd expect from a 30s detective office, with the dull green painting, the wall of fedoras, a standard sofa, as well as the two most important items of the office, a desk and chair as well as a bookcase full of hard-boiled detective novels. A billiard table can be seen next to the door, with a dart board and a 30s style radio hanging on the wall above it.

The man walked towards his desk, which is cluttered with papers and hard-boiled detective novels. A typewriter and an antique telephone can also be seen on the desk. Grabbing one of his hard-boiled detective novels, the man sat down casually on his chair, his legs on the table.

"Not swayed no matter what the situation is...it's a man-among-men lifestyle...that is..." the man said as he places his hard-boiled detective novel in front of the girl, "Hard...boiled."

The girl smiled, before casually placing her rucksack on the table, taking out a jacket and a tumbler, before proceeding to grab something from her rucksack. At the same time, the man grabbed his cup of coffee and started to sip it.

"I'm evicting you," the girl said as she takes out a piece of paper from her rucksack, "Here's my registration."

The man looked at the piece of paper, before spitting out his coffee, blurting out, "What the f**k?" as he takes his fedora off. The man then stood up, facing the girl, his face indicating disbelief.

"I'm this place's landlord," the girl said as she places the paper on the man's desk, before grabbing her rucksack and walking away, "Please leave this place quickly, you strange detective wannabe." The man quickly picked up the paper, reading it in disbelief.

"What a naughty girl. A neighborhood middle-schooler messing around in my _hard_ world," the man casually said.

The girl stopped walking and turned around towards the man, "For your information, I just came to the city, plus I'm 20 years old!"

"You're kidding me!" the man said.

**A few minutes later...**

"Linda...Kumalasari Cahyadi?" the man read the contents of the paper out loud, as the two of them are sitting at the dining room located just next to the man's office space, "The boss' daughter?"

"Yeah, but just call me Linzy, okay?" the girl said.

The man took a deep breath, imagining the incident from one year ago inside his mind. "Boss is..." he muttered as he got up from his seat and walked towards the wall of fedoras, looking at the familliar ripped white fedora, "...for now...not returning."

"I didn't hear anything about that," Linzy said as she approaches the man.

"Well...boss is..." the man couldn't continue his sentence as he remembered the incident where his boss was being gunned down, "...for me..."

Suddenly the moment was interrupted when a bell ring is heard on the door. The man rushes towards the door and opens it, revealing a rather slim young girl, with long, black hair as well as white skin, wearing a blue T-shirt as well as jeans.

"Max Hammond, long time no see," the girl said, smiling.

Max thought for a second, before smiling back, grabbing the girl's hand, "It's Sania, right? Saniamisha Wijaya?" The girl nodded.

Soon the three of them are sitting on the sofa, a photo of Sania and a brown-skinned man with very short hair is seen on the coffee table in front of them.

"Kevin Varian," Max said as he looked at the photo, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Sania said, sobbing, "He's disappeared...for more than a week already!" Sania then broke down into tears, before saying, "Please, please, Max, find him!"

Max got up, grabbing his trademark black fedora and wearing it. "This city is my garden," he said, "Don't worry. I'll find him."

Sania smiled as Max walked out of the office, with Linzy following him a few moments later.

**(Max's Narration)**

_My name is Max Hammond, and I'm a private investigator. The city of Jakarta contains a bit of happiness and a lot of sorrow. It always comes in with the wind. A friend of mine from my childhood, Saniamisha Wijaya, has requested to me to find her boyfriend, Kevin Varian. That request came to me like a gust of wind dropping by._

Max leans himself against a nearby lamp post near the Senen Underpass, sighing. He has searched around Jakarta for hours and he haven't found Kevin yet, but he had already found some leads about his whereabouts.

"Yes, Sania's request literally dropped by me like a gust of wind," Max continues his narration as he takes out his water bottle.

"Why are you carrying on a narration all by yourself?" Linzy asked suddenly as she takes out a green slipper from her rucksack, slapping Max right on the head with it.

"Hey! That hurts!" Max yelled, dropping his water bottle before turning around to find Linzy, who is putting her green slipper back into her rucksack, "You! Why are you following me?"

"I'm going to be judging you very soon," Linzy said, her tone serious, before reverting into a more childish, "So, how do you know he disappeared?" as she approaches Max.

"Looks like the layoffs and the restructuring of his company is the cause," Max said, before realizing something, "Ha! Why do you get to look down upon me?"

"Because I've got the rights!" Linzy pulled up the piece of paper from before, showing it on Max's face.

"Oh my God," Max sighed as he leaned on the lamp post, "With her around, my hard-boiled style is ruined!"

Max banged his forehead on the lamp post, with Linzy teasing him by displaying the piece of paper in front of him everytime he turned his head around. Suddenly the sound of police sirens blared through the air.

"Hey, what was that?" Max asked. But soon he discovered the answer.

A traffic jam had formed in front of the Senen Underpass, with vehicles heading towards the Jakarta city centre are now in a complete halt. A Ford Focus ST police car rushes towards the tunnel through the lane designated for vehicles that are travelling towards Tanjung Priok Harbor. An ambulance and several other police cars are also seen on the lane. Smoke can be seen billowing out from both lanes of the underpass, with people fleeing from their vehicles. The police are directing the people out of the underpass, while several paramedics went into the underpass with stretchers, ready to carry out the injured. Max and Linzy walked towards the underpass, following Max's detective instincts. As they saw the police directing the fleeing people, they leaned themselves against a car and started to sneak past the policemen, passing by a black, Mercedes Benz S600 limosine. The rear door of the limosine opened, as a young girl, with white skin and long, black hair, along with a red hairband, stood up and stared at the smoking underpass. She is wearing a pink party dress as well as white stilletoes.

"Ah great," the girl said, "Not another traffic jam..."

Meanwhile, Max and Linzy had managed to enter the underpass, avoiding the panicking crowd as they approach the source of a traffic jam: a burning lower part of a building that is literally being submerged into the underpass.

"My God," Max gasped.

"What is this?" Linzy asked.

Outside, police helicopters circle the underpass as the upper part of the building, which is not on fire, is now in a very precarious position over the underpass, since it's foundation has been already severely damaged. Meanwhile, back into the underpass, as firefighters struggled to put out the flames, Max looked at the now damaged sign of the building, before taking off his fedora.

"Windscale," Max said, comparing the logo on his fedora and the damaged building sign, before looking at a piece of paper that contains the leads about Kevin's disappearance, "It's Kevin's former workplace."

Suddenly, a well-build young man, with white skin and spiked black hair and wearing black, formal attire, rushes out from behind and approaches the detective.

"Hey! Detective! What are you doing here?" the young man shouted as he approaches Max, before grabbing the detective's tie, "You sticking your neck where it don't belong again?"

"Justin! Calm down!" Max said as he pushes the young man, releasing his grip, "My business is not with a detective underling."

Justin cocked his neck before grabbing Max on the shoulder, "What was that? Are you being cocky?"

"Well, stop being so antagonistic!" Max yelled as he was pushed against a police car.

"What? You better not underestimate a cop!" Justin yelled back.

"Stop it!" yelled a middle-aged man, who is rather tall and chubby in appearance with curly black hair, white skin, and a pair of glasses on his face. Like Justin, he is also wearing black, formal attire and curled around his neck was a pink backscratcher.

"Albert! I'm so sorry!" Justin immediately releases his grip on Max.

"Are you being a cat and a mouse, huh? Okay, Max, come with me. I apologize for Justin's behaviour today," Albert said as he uses his backscratcher to drag Max towards the rubble.

"Your nose is on the mark as always," Albert said as he shows Max the rubble, "Take a look, the rubble here is the entire first until the fourth floor. This could only happen if the steel frames in the foundation was melted." As Albert explains, Max takes out his camera and took some pictures of the rubble. The camera itself was dark blue in color with a silver lens as well as some silver accents.

"Dopant, eh?" Max asked as he lowers his camera down, his eyes examining the rubble.

"Dopant?" Linzy asked.

"Yeah. Including last week, this makes the third such incident," Albert said, "Yet the other attacks isn't as massive as this." Albert then takes out something from the pocket of his coat and gives it to Max, "Let me know if you find anything."

Max nodded. Albert then walked away from the scene. Linzy then tried to see what Albert has given Max, but the young detective quickly hides it into his pocket.

Outside the underpass, Max takes out the item Albert has given him, and opens it, revealing to be photos of the previous attacks. Unknown to him, Linzy was peeking him from behind.

"So, the attacked buildings are branches of the company where Kevin was employed at?" Max asked himself as he looked through the photos, "My, my, I should be searching for someone, but it's associated with a Dopant."

"Dopant?" Linzy asked. Max looked at her, before looking at the photos again.

"Looks like we're up..." Max said as Linzy takes out her green slipper, "...such is the whim of the wind..."

"WHACK!"

"What the hell did you do that for?" Max yelled, reeling from the pain of being slapped in the head with Linzy's slipper.

"Stop acting tough!" Linzy said as she grabbed Max's tie, "Hurry up and explain! Just what is a Dopant?"

"No violence, please!" Max pleaded, at the same time his cell phone rings. Max immediately picked up his cell phone from his trouser pocket and picked it up, "It's me, Widi."

At the same time Linzy releases her grip on Max. "Widi?" she asked.

"Did you see the pictures I sent you?" Max asked.

The same slim, tanned, long-haired girl from a year ago, now wearing a green T-shirt along with a pair of grey khakis, as well as a pink bow on her head, sat on her sofa, inside a large, hangar-like room. She is holding her own cell phone, which is exactly the same as Max's, with her right hand, while her left hand was holding a black book filled with blank pages.

"It's very facinating," the girl, named Widi, said, "It's also very compelling."

"I want to know about the culprit's abilities," Max said as he and Linzy are walking towards a nearby alleyway, "Please find out what Gaia Memory it is."

Suddenly, Max noticed a red glow coming from the alleyway. He immediately gasped in terror. "Never mind, Widi," Max said.

"Why not?" Widi asked from across the line.

"He's here in person. Right before my eyes," Max said.

At the same time, the red glow grew brigher and brighter, as a red humanoid being walked out from the shadows. Max and Linzy began to step back. "The Gaia Memory is..." Max said, as the red humanoid comes even closer towards them.

"MAGMA," both Max and Widi said in unison.

The red humanoid revealed itself towards Max and Linzy. At a glance, it resembled a man on fire, with some black armoring covering it's face, arms, torso, and legs. Flames swirled around it's shoulder, head, and back. This is the Magma Dopant. The Dopant roared, as the fire within it started to burst out from it's shoulder, head, and back, it's black armoring glowing into brown.

"Run!" Max shouted as he pulled Linzy's arm, as the Magma Dopant unleashes a huge fireball at them, the heat resulted by the fireball cracking the sidewalk below, turning it into a trail of hot lava. The fireball then exploded after it came contact with a nearby wall. The Magma Dopant roared in pleasure, it's red eyes and cracks on it's face armor emanating flames, before retreating. As the Dopant disappeared, Max descended down from a nearby lamp post, he had saved Linzy and himself by using a grappling hook that came out from his wrist watch.

"Is it me or this city's gone mad?" Linzy asked as she and Max descended down, "I didn't hear anything about this!"

"See now?" Max said, "If you value your life, you should crawl back to your hometown."

"Shut up!" Linzy shouted as she releases her grip on Max, her feet landing just a few inch from the lava trail.

"You school kid!" Max yelled as Linzy ran off from the area, "Hey! Come back here!" Max then presses a button on his wrist watch, intending to lower himself to the ground, but instead he went up the grappling line.

"Shit!" Max cursed.

**Later that night...**

The Mercedes limosine from before entered the grounds of a huge estate in the Pondok Indah District, South Jakarta. The plaque on the estate gates says "ADINUGROHO." The girl from before then jumps off from the limosine and hurryingly enters the estate, navigating her way towards the huge dining hall. Inside the dining hall, there is a long, Victorian style dining table, with a middle-aged man with greying hair and white skin wearing grey formal attire as well as a pair of red glasses on his face sitting on the head of the table, while a young woman, with her tanned brown skin and long black hair as well as wearing a blue party dress, is sitting on the other end of the table. Both of them are laughing in pleasure, probably over a joke that either the man or the woman said. A grey, British Shorthair cat is seen on the arms of the middle-aged man. Behind the table are a few butlers and maids, ready to serve their masters. Suddenly the door behind the young woman bursts open as the girl enters the room.

"The tardy would be fired, Natly...if you work for my company," the woman said, rather cynically. Natly let out a rather loud "tsk" sound in response, before walking towards her chair which is located in the middle of the table.

"But I was in a traffic jam," Natly defended herself, "It was really vexing, and on the day of our dinner party too!"

"Buildings melt and people die," the middle-aged man said as the butler allowed Natly to sit on her chair, "This happens a lot in this city." The man laughed as he purred the cat on his arms, "Well...it happens because of our line of work," he continues as he fed the cat with a chunk of premium Wagyu steak.

"That was the Magma Memory, right? Just who sold it?" Natly asked.

"I heard that someone was selling them really well recently," the middle-aged man answered.

"Father," the young woman interrupted.

"What is it, Megan?" the middle-aged man asked.

Megan stood up, her right hand holding a golden brown, USB-like device with a bony texture to it and a letter K with the two lines on the K styled after a stag beetle's horns labeled on it.

"To be honest, I..." Megan said, before pushing a small button on the USB.

"**KUWAGATA!**" the USB announced, before Megan stabs the USB on her waist, resulting in a blinding orange light that covered the entire room. When the orange light died out, it revealed the stag beetle humanoid from a year ago standing on Megan's place, this is the Kuwagata Dopant.

"...have found someone I want to marry," the Kuwagata Dopant said.

"Excellent," the middle-aged man responded, laughing.

**Back at the Cahyadi Detective Agency...**

Linzy was throwing out several boxes through the door, the boxes are already piling up on the stairway towards the detective office.

"That's it," Linzy said, hints of anger and fatigue indicated on her voice, "I'm so pissed off!"

Linzy runs towards the wall of fedoras and took down all of the fedoras there, shoving them into a nearby box, "I'm so evicting him!" she said.

But, as Linzy brought the box of fedoras outside, she suddenly noticed...that one of the hinge used to hook one of the fedoras...is actually a door handle.

"Huh?" Linzy asked herself as she looked at the "wall of fedoras."

Deciding to investigate, Linzy puts down the box of fedoras and opens the "wall," revealing it to be a door towards a secret underground room. The staircase leading from the office towards the room was very long. Wanting to investigate even further, Linzy runs down the staircase, and just a few meters from the end of the staircase, she hears a female muttering about something.

"When this volcano exploded, volcanic ash and lava were released..."

Linzy walked the last few steps of the staircase, before finding herself inside a huge, underground, hangar. The hangar has two platforms that forms the letter "U", with whiteboards present on the walls along the platform (with the exception of the connecting bridge).

"Hot springs frequently have magma," the female being kept on muttering as Linzy climbed on the staircase leading to the first platform, noticing that the whiteboard on the first platform were full of writings about magma, volcanoes, and eruptions. Meanwhile, the female being was writing on the whiteboard on the second platform.

"So this country's volcanoes erupt frequently?" the female being muttered, "An eruption releases a lot of magma..."

Linzy decided to walk across the connecting bridge towards the second platform, where she notices the female being is in fact Widi who is writing some stuff about magma, volcanoes, and eruptions on the second platform's whiteboard (which is already half full) using the marker on her right hand, while her left hand was holding the same blank, black book.

"Excuse me," Linzy said after she approaches Widi from the connecting bridge.

The young girl turned around, before continuing on with her writing, "Do you mind not interrupting me?"

"Huh?" Linzy cocked her head.

"Silicon dioxide results in 150,870 corresponding results, of those I've finished reading 142,650 of them," Widi continues on with her muttering as she writes on the whiteboard behind her sofa.

"Hey, you, are you Widi?" Linzy asked, "The partner of that wannabe detective?"

"Linda Kumalasari Cahyadi," Widi said as she switches whiteboards, "I've read everything related to you."

"Eh?" Linzy asked in astonishment.

"Nothing of interest," Widi continues, "Hurry back to that Surabaya or whatever city."

"Surabaya or whatever? You don't know anything about Surabaya?" Linzy asked, stopping Widi in her tracks, "You're living in the largest city in Indonesia yet you didn't know about the second largest city of the nation? So that means you don't know what is _rawon_, right?"

Widi turned around, staring at Linzy, before smiling with a rather devious smile. She then drops her blank book, grabs her whiteboard eraser, and proceeds to erase everything on the whiteboards on the second platform.

**A few minutes later...**

Max arrived at the Detective Agency, after being stuck in a traffic jam at the Cempaka Putih area for about half an hour. He then rushes towards the underground hangar, only to see his partner writing nonsense on the whiteboards. He also sees Linzy along with her.

"You, middle-schooler!" Max said, walking towards the two of them, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Max, this girl's great! How thrilling. This is the new lookup sensation! I bet you don't know about this food called _rawon_! With the keywords of _rawon_, meat soup, and _kluwak_ fruit, I've found around 3,500,280 related matches. What an interesting way of eating. A black meat soup does sound scrumptious right now!" Widi said.

"I know what _rawon_ is! Now get back on your original lookup!" Max said, pointing at Widi, "And you," Max said as he approaches Linzy, "You've really done it this time! It's your fault that you've sidetracked Widi!"

"What's with this girl?" Linzy asked, frightened as Max corners her into a small ladder, which is usually used by Widi to reach the upper parts of the whiteboard.

"If she doesn't do research for me, we can't follow up in this Dopant case!" Max said as he walked away from Linzy. Irritated, Linzy quickly approaches Max and grabs his shoulder.

"There it is again! Dopant!" Linzy said, pointing her finger at Max's face.

"Okay, okay, if you really want to know that much, let me explain it to you," Max said.

A picture of a red, USB-like device with a bony texture to it appears on Max's laptop screen, the device apparently has a bone-like I labeled into it.

"Right now, there are guys spreading these around," Max explained as Linzy carefully examine the picture, while at the same time Widi resumed her research, "They're called Gaia Memories. Humans who obtain this became super-powered beings. These beings are called Dopants."

"That's ridiculous. How can..." Linzy tried to protest.

"Hold it! This afternoon, you are attacked by one of them," Max interrupted.

"_Rawon Nguling_, _Rawon Gresik, _or _Rawon Surabaya_?" Widi muttered as she walked past the two of them.

"Great. Just great. When she's like this, you can't budge her a bit!" Max complained.

"Then what we'll do?" Linzy asked.

**The next day...**

Widi finishes writing her final words on _rawon_, before closing her blank grey book that "contains" the information on _rawon_.

"I've read everything about _rawon_," Widi announced, her face didn't indicate any fatigue even though she has been writing everything about _rawon_ non-stop from yesterday afternoon.

Max and Linzy opened their eyes and stretched their bodies. For the night, they have been sleeping on the hangar's sofa.

"Hurry back to the Gaia Library, please," Max said, yawning a bit.

"Okay," Widi said, walking away from the whiteboards. She then stood up, her book about _rawon_ on her left hand, before extending her right arm, closing her eyes at the same time. Suddenly a mysterious wind blows through the hangar, as a green astral projection of Widi leaves her body. At the same time, Widi found herself in a middle of a white realm, which is filled with endless amounts of books and bookshelves.

"Starting the lookup," Widi said, as the bookshelves run past her, before grinding into a halt. "The Memory is Magma," Widi said again, the word Magma appearing in front of her. The bookshelves then began to move back and forth again.

"Er, what's wrong with her?" Linzy asked, pointing to the semi-meditating Widi.

"Don't interrupt her!" Max scolded, before approaching Widi, "I want to know where he'll attack next. First keyword, Kevin Varian."

The remaining bookshelves then moved again, leaving only a row of bookshelves left.

"That cut down a lot of the results," Widi stated, the name "Kevin Varian" floating in front of her, before fading away.

"Well, that's because it's a person," Max said, "Second keyword, Windscale. That's the name of the company he was laid off from."

The word Windscale appearing in front of Widi. After that, the bookshelves began to shift yet again, this time only leaving five of them in front of Widi. Back to the real world, Max picked up the photos that Albert had given him and started to examine it closely, before noticing a photo of a torn cloth, with a product tag on it.

"Thirdly, look at the following numbers. WS-09K-097T," Max said.

The bookshelves then moved yet again, this time leaving a single, burgundy colored book. Widi approaches the book, as the word "PLACE" began to materialize on the book. Widi then grabs the book and starts to read it.

"Entering the tag's product number. Excellent idea," Widi praised as she returned to the real world, before taking the photo from Max, "This product is sold at limited locations. The only one that hasn't been attacked yet...is the Sunter branch of Windscale!"

"That's only a few kilometers from here! Let's go, Widi," Max said as he left the hangar. Linzy then decided to follow Max, only to find that Widi haven't moved a single inch from where she stands.

"Aren't you going?" Linzy asked.

"I am going," Widi said, smiling as she closes the book, "The two of us are a single detective."

Outside, Max puts on his helmet and prepared himself to leave towards the Sunter branch of Windscale, when suddenly Sania appeared and approaches him.

"Max?" Sania asked.

Max looked at his friend and said, "I've found him," before driving off, with Sania looking at him as he disappears around the corner.

**Windscale, Sunter Branch**

Max quickly parks his motorcycle at the building's front parking lot, before running towards the main atrium. After scanning the surrounding area with his eyes for a few minutes, Max has found a tall, young man, with brown skin and very short hair. The man was wearing a white shirt under his white jacket, as well as black trousers. Seeing this, Max smiled to himself. He had found Kevin Varian.

"Kevin Varian," Max said as he approaches the young man, who is staring at the building, hatred billowing from the young man's eyes, "Right?"

"Are you an employee of this store?" Kevin asked, noticing the Windscale logo on Max's fedora.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max asked, but without giving out a response, Kevin rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a black, USB port-like tatoo on it.

"Then," Kevin said, taking out a red Gaia Memory with a fiery M labeled on it, "Go to Hell!"

"**MAGMA!**" the Gaia Memory exclaims as Kevin presses the Memory's button, before stabbing the Memory on his USB port tatoo. As the Memory made contact with the tatoo, Kevin's body started to ignite in flames, before transforming into the Magma Dopant. The surrounding crowd began to flee in terror as they avoid the flames coming out from Kevin's transformed self, before the Magma Dopant roared, sending out a fire wave at the area, actually igniting the edge of Max's fedora.

"Shit!" Max cursed as he takes off his fedora, stomping the buring part on the ground, putting out the flames before wearing the fedora again, "That was my good fedora!"

The Magma Dopant roared yet again as he approaches Max.

"I will stop you," Max said, smoke still billowing out from his fedora's edge, "Correction, we will stop you."

Max then grabs something from his pocket, the strange, red, closed W-shaped belt buckle from a year ago. He then places the buckle on his waist, the black straps coming out from the buckle and wraps itself around Max's waist, creating a belt.

Meanwhile, as Linzy settles herself on the hangar's sofa, Widi was on the hangar's lower ground, reading a book that she'd picked up from the Gaia Library a few minutes after Max left.

"Facinating, apparently the Sumatran Tiger is the rarest species of tiger on Earth!" Widi exclaimed, before the identical copy of Max's belt appearing around her waist, "It's that time already? Man, that's quick."

Max opens up his vest, revealing three Gaia Memories on the inner pocket. Max takes out the black Gaia Memory, with the stylized purple J labeled on it, before clicking on the Memory's button.

"**JOKER!**" the Memory exclaimed, provoking the Magma Dopant to approach Max even closer.

"Widi," Max called out.

Back at the Detective Agency's underground hangar, Widi puts down her book as she takes out a green Gaia Memory with a wind-like C labeled on it from her pocket, before clicking on the Memory's button.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"Is that a Gaia Memory?" Linzy asked as she looked down in curiosity.

Widi then holds the Memory with her right hand and crossing it over her chest to her left side, while Max also performs the same pose, only using the left hand and crossing it over his chest to his right side.

"**HENSHIN!**" both Widi and Max exclaimed, before Widi inserts the Cyclone Memory on the right slot on her belt buckle, before the Memory vanishes into green energy. Linzy looked on in astonishment as Widi fainted, her body collapsing on the hangar's floor.

Back at the Sunter branch of Windscale, the Cyclone Memory had appeared on the right slot on Max's belt buckle, before Max presses it down using his right hand. The young detective then proceeds to insert his own Joker Memory, this time on the left slot of his belt buckle, before using both hands to open up the buckle, opening up the W-shape on the belt buckle.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**" the Memories exclaims, with both symbols of the Memories appearing in front of the Driver. The wind around Max became more intense as energy debries surged into him, forming an armored warrior with a green right side and a black left side, with a silver line separating the two halves. The red eyes glowed as the transformation completes, along with a silver scarf bursting from the green side's neck. The most prominent feature of the warrior is the W-shaped crest on his head, along with some ornate markings on the chest and shoulders. This is Kamen Rider W, in his default CycloneJoker form. The Magma Dopant was thrown back by the strong wind emanating from the armored warrior.

"Oh my God!" Linzy exclaimed as she looked down at Widi's comatose body, before rushing down towards the hangar's lower level, "I didn't hear anything about this! Widi!"

"So, count up your crimes!" W spoke, both Max and Widi are speaking in unison, as he pointed at the Magma Dopant, before rushing over to attack it. Giving the Dopant a solid kick on the chest, W punches the Magma Dopant several times on the chest, before a chain of roundhouse kicks sends the Dopant to the ground.

Annoyed, the Magma Dopant growled as his back began to glow, as several molten fireballs are being ejected from the Dopant's back. The fireballs gave W a hard time, as he struggled to dodge the fireballs attack which leaves small craters on the ground on impact.

"Argh! These things are sure hot," Max grunted as the fireballs hit his palm several times.

"In this situation..." Widi said, W's right eye blinking as she speaks.

W turned around, dodging yet another volley of fireballs, before he closes the belt buckle yet again, pulling out the Cyclone Memory and revealing yet another Gaia Memory, this time a yellow Gaia Memory with a crescent-like L labeled on it.

"Hey, Widi, what are you doing?" Max asked in confusion as W clicked the button on the new Memory.

"**LUNA!**"

W then inserts the Memory on the right slot of the belt buckle, before opening the buckle again.

"**LUNA! JOKER!**" the Memories exclaimed as the green side on W's body shimmers into yellow, transforming into his LunaJoker form, as at the same time the Magma Dopant went on with his fireballs again. But this time, W easily uses his now extendible right arm as a whip, deflecting the fireballs into the ground much to the Magma Dopant's astonishment.

"Hey, Widi! Don't just change Memories without my permission!" Max said, rather annoyed.

The Magma Dopant fires yet another volley of fireballs, but W just deflects them using his right arm, before grabbing the Dopant's face. The arm then shortens in length, enabling W to get closer towards the Dopant, before proceeding to jump in the air and extends his right leg like a whip, axe-kicking the Dopant in the process, sending him towards a nearby wall. W then performs a series of roundhouse kicks the Dopant yet again, but this time using only the extendible right leg, before finally ending a combo with a bicycle kick, which sends the Dopant to the ground, weakened.

"Max, what should we do?" Widi asked, W's right eye blinking as usual.

"That should be obvious. A Memory Break!" Max exclaims.

W closes the belt buckle and takes out the Luna Memory, before inserting the Cyclone Memory again. W then opens up the buckle.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

W proceeds to take out the Joker Memory with his right hand, before inserting it into a black slot on his right hip.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" the Joker Memory exclaimed, purple energy surging from the Memory towards the belt.

A small, controlled tornado slowly lifts W up, as the Magma Dopant struggles to get back on his feet due to the strong winds. W then presses the slot after finding the right altitude, before assuming a dropkick position.

"**JOKER EXTREME!**" both Max and Widi exclaims, as W launches himself down, his body splitting up in half mid-way through. The two halves then accelerated as they collided with the Magma Dopant's chest at the same time, covering the Dopant in a huge explosion as he was thrown several meters back, as W, now intact again, landed safely on both feet. The Magma Dopant tried to get up again, only to be knocked down on the ground again by yet another explosion, the explosion forcefully reverts the Magma Dopant back into Kevin, his Magma Memory ejected from him and shatters as it touches the ground.

"I'll leave the rest to the cops," Max said as W approaches Kevin, "What should I tell Sania?"

Suddenly the ground began to shook as a large fissure began to crack up from the ground behind Kevin, revealing a large, grey _Tyrannosaurus rex_ head. The dinosaur head roared as it approaches Kevin.

"What is that thing?" Max asked.

"No, please don't take me, don't take me!" Kevin cried as the T-rex head had managed to bite his legs, swallowing him inch by inch.

"Hey! Stop it!" Max shouted as W rushes over towards the dinosaur head. Suddenly the dinosaur head, still having a struggling Kevin on it's mouth, turned around, revealing a tail composed of rubble, cables, and various junk appearing from the fissure, which knocks W to the ground. Recovering himself, W takes out a cell phone, which is attached to his left waist, before opening it up and pressing a few buttons on it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Linzy asked as she tried to resucitate Widi, unaware that the circular hangar wall behind her started to glow. The second and first platforms began to raise up, as the connecting bridge retracts itself into it's respective platforms. A set of wheels then appears from the ground, while the hangar's lower level floors also raises up, covering both Linzy and Widi's comatose body.

"We've gotta escape! Hey! Wake up!" Linzy yelled as the floors began to encapsulate the two of them, forming a huge truck.

The truck itself as red front windows, as well as a W-shaped ornament on top of it, while it also have small, yellow wheels and a bulletproof, black body. The circular part of the hangar, which is attached to the back of the truck, starts to shift, revealing three, motorcycle components as the truck's headlamps began to illuminate. The doors of the hangar began to open, revealing a tunnel large enough for the truck to go through. The truck then revs itself before driving through the tunnel, with a startled Linzy and the comatose Widi inside.

"It's driving by itself! I'm scared!" Linzy exclaimed in terror as the truck navigated itself through a network of tunnels, before launching itself out from a secret tunnel located at a small service road just next to the apartment complex.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next time, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story!**

"I won't let anyone in this city to cry," Max said.

"Whhhhy?" Linzy cried in terror.

"It might start to eat you," Widi warned.

"I don't need your help," Max said, slamming his Gaia Memories on the table.

"You're the culprit behind the murder of Kevin Varian," Max said, pointing towards the unknown suspect.

**Chapter 2: W Lookup/The Dark Side of a Crush**

**THIS CLINCHES IT!**


	2. W Lookup Part II

**Previously, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story:**

"Kevin Varian," Max said as he looked at the photo, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Sania said, sobbing, "He's disappeared...for more than a week already!"

"Kevin Varian," Max said as he approaches the young man, who is staring at the building, hatred billowing from the young man's eyes, "Right?"

"Are you an employee of this store?" Kevin asked, noticing the Windscale logo on Max's fedora.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max asked, but without giving out a response, Kevin rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a black, USB port-like tatoo on it.

"Then," Kevin said, taking out a red Gaia Memory with a fiery M labeled on it, "Go to Hell!"

"I will stop you," Max said, smoke still billowing out from his fedora's edge, "Correction, we will stop you."

"The two of us are a single detective," Widi said, smiling.

"**HENSHIN!**"

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

**Chapter 2: W Lookup/The Dark Side of a Crush**

Kamen Rider W was thrown into the ground, apparently after being hit by a mysterious _Tyrannosaurus rex_ tail that came out from a mysterious fissure on the ground. Just as the heroic Kamen Rider got back to his feet, the tail lashes out again, sending W flying through the air, as the tail poised again for yet another strike. But just in the last second, a huge, black, truck, jumped into the air and saves W just in the nick of time, landing on the ground with a loud thud as W stood up on the truck's front, while at the same time a startled Linzy was thrown into the floor yet again.

"Great, I'm think I'm going to be sick," Linzy muttered as she got up, only to see W jumping down from the truck, facing the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ head from a holographic screen located on the celing of the truck. At the same time, the dinosaur head growled, still having Kevin in it's mouth, as the head, along with the tail, burrows itself underground, retreating, "What is that?" W then turned around, which startles Linzy even more. "A two-in-one monster!" she exclaims.

"Damn it! Where did it go?" Max growled as W looked around the area, seeing no signs of the T-rex anywhere.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as the truck was thrown across the air, causing it to be flipped upside down. The T-rex head emerged again, now with Kevin absent from it's mouth, before launching itself towards the truck, much to Linzy's horror. Seeing this, W takes out the cell phone again and pressed another series of buttons, causing the circular structure on the truck's rear end to spin around, propelling the truck as it lodges itself into the T-rex's jaws. The structure then spins again, causing great pain to the T-rex, causing it to let go of it's grip, flipping the truck into it's original position as it moves towards W. The T-rex head then burrows itself underground.

"Hey, stop!" Max shouted, but it was too late. The T-rex had already retreated, abducting Kevin along with it, "Great, just great, now Kevin's gone again!"

**OP: W-B-X W Boiled Xtreme – Aya Kamiki feat. TAKUYA**

**At the Detective Agency...**

"I didn't hear anyting about this!" Linzy shouted at both Widi and Max, a few hours after her ordeal at Sunter, "What is going on here?"

While Linzy was shouting, Widi was too busy with her book, while Max was slumped on his chair.

"What is that vehicle and what is that half-and-half freak?" Linzy contiunes with her shouting.

"How dare you call it a half-and-half freak!" Max snapped back, turning his chair around towards the fuming girl, "That is...W!"

"_This afternoon, a shocking discovery was made by a homeless man at the Rawamangun district. The homeless man, who was searching for some scrap metal, found a body of a young male..._" the radio on the room announced.

"Then about W, as this office's landlord, I would like an explanation," Linzy demanded, showing Max the piece of paper from before, "Please!"

"_...the body was identified as 21-year old Kebon Jeruk resident, Kevin Varian..._" the radio continued.

Max was about to talk back when he suddenly heard the radio. Kevin Varian was dead. "Wait for a moment," Max said as he walked over towards the radio.

"_...the police was soon dispatched to the junkyard where Kevin was found after some local residents called them_," the radio concluded, just before Max turns off the radio.

**Rawamangun Junkyard**

The police from the Rawamangun District Police along with the Jakarta Police's Special Crimes Division were already on the area, examining the corpse, finding some evidence from the piles of scrap metal, as well as asking for some information from eye-witnesses.

"So, an accomplice with a Gaia Memory decided to shut him up?" Max asked.

"Probably," Albert, the senior detective of the Special Crimes Division answered, "But we're still looking at that possibility. It is possible that he comitted suicide or was part of an accident."

"Thank you for your information," Max said, before leaving the area.

**Cempaka Mas Flyover Park**

Max was sitting on a park bench, staring at the vehicles coming up and down the flyover in front of him, as Sania approaches him and sit besides him.

"Max," Sania started, "Is it true that Kevin's dead?"

Max looked at his childhood friend, before giving a solemn nod, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sania then broke down into tears and dove herself on Max's lap. As Max watches Sania cry, he takes a deep breath, feeling that he had failed in finishing the case.

"I'm sorry...I've made someone in this city cry," Max said to himself.

**A few minutes later...**

"Max, you haven't changed, have you?" Sania asked as the two of them are having their coffee, thanks to Max who had bought them a few minutes earlier from a Starbucks located on the shopping centre near the park.

"What do you mean?" Max asked back.

"Not since we were children..." Sania continued.

**Flashback Start**

_A group of young children, around their elementary school age, were looking at the magnificent National Monument of Jakarta, one of the city's proudest icon._

"_So, is that the famous National Monument?" a young Max asked. At that time, he had just settled in Indonesia for about six months after spending his childhood in Melbourne, Australia._

"_Yes, yes it is, isn't it amazing?" a young Sania said._

"_Indeed, it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" a young Max exclaimed._

"_Even better than your Sydney Opera House?" a young Sania asked again._

"_Probably," a young Max said, "Despite the traffic jams here are like Hell, I think I'm going to like it here."_

_Suddenly a drift of wind blows around the place, blowing Sania's pink hat, adorned with coconut tree designs, off her head. As the young girl chases it, the hat was blown towards the crowded traffic of Jakarta, forcing her and the pursuing Max to stop and let the hat go._

"_Don't worry," Max said, "I'll find it. I will not let anyone in this magnificent city to cry."_

**Flashback Ends**

"Of course I remembered that!" Max said, "The National Monument is the starting point for my love towards the city...but...I've failed...to retrieve something yet again."

**Oh La La Bistro, Kelapa Gading**

A young girl, around 21 years old, is waiting for something as she settled down on her seat. The girl has white skin, an Oriental face, as well as long, black hair, that was fashioned as a ponytail. A small, black, mole, can be seen on her right cheek. She is currently wearing black, formal attire, with the logo WINDSCALE on the suit. In front of her, on her table, is a white box, also with the logo WINDSCALE on it.

"God, where the hell is he?" the girl asked herself, just as Max's motorcycle blazed past her, before parking on the restaurant's parking lot.

"Hey, Angela Tee!" Max called as he enters the restaurant.

"No need to shout my full name like that. Besides, you can call me Atee, right?" the girl said, smiling.

"Oh, that's right! Atee...how come I forgot that beautiful name..." Max said as he sits in front of her, "Has my favorite designer at Windscale found something?"

"It's all in the box," Atee said, giving the white box to Max, "All the info that you need on your investigation."

"Thank you," Max said as he accepts the box, before grabbing his wallet, "Should I give something in return?"

"No," Atee said, "But I'll charge that to your new fedora."

**Windscale, Salemba Branch**

"So, this is the scene of last week's attack? The attack before the massive Senen attack?" Max asked himself as he enters the building, still recovering from the Magma Dopant's attack last week.

As Max enters deeper, a familliar looking set of jaws spied on him. The young detective kept on walking, unaware that he has been followed. As he enters a corridor, the doors of the corridors suddenly closed by itself, startling Max.

"Crap. Stupid construction workers," Max mumbled as he approaches the door, "Hey, open up, there's someone in here!"

Suddenly Max heard a growl. Turning around, he saw the T-rex head from before charging at him! Thinking smart, he jumped over the head before rolling down on the ground, only for the T-rex to attack again, attempting to head-butt Max.

"So you want me to stop sniffing around?" Max said, taking out his camera and an artificial-looking blue Gaia Memory. He inserts the Gaia Memory into a slot located on the side of the camera.

"**BAT.**"

With that, the camera unfolds itself into a blue and silver mechanical bat. The bat then uses it's flashes to stun the T-rex head, before flying off Max's hand, flashing the dinosaur as it moves.

"One more!" Max takes out his cell phone, along with an artifical-looking silver Gaia Memory. He then inserts the Memory on a slot located on the back of the phone.

"**STAG.**"

The phone unfolds itself into a black, silver, and red mechanical stag beetle. The bat's flashes manages to send the T-rex into the wall, causing it to spill some barrels of water. The stag beetle then flies from Max's hand and severs an electric cable above the T-rex, causing the cable to fall down into the water, short-circuiting and electrocuting the T-rex in the process. The lights went out for a moment, and when the lights turned back on, the T-rex is gone. As the bat and stag beetle returned into it's original forms, Max notices a grey coat with coconut tree designs on it lying on a nearby cupboard.

Just as Max walked out of the Windscale Salemba branch, a silver Honda Freed car pulled up in front of him. Atee got out of the car and rushes towards Max, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for driving all the way from Kelapa Gading to Salemba just to see if I'm alright," Max said, "You really do care about me, huh?"

"I can't let my best client get hurt," Atee said, smiling, "By the way, I've looked on the surveilance camera from Windscale Kedoya Branch..."

"Kedoya Branch? Isn't that the Windscale office where Kevin got fired?" Max asked.

"Yes, and shortly after he was fired, he and another person was seen buying two Gaia Memories from a young man with a red scarf around his neck," Atee said.

"I see. What does the other person look like?" Max asked.

"I don't know. It was in the evening, and the other person looked like a shadow on the camera," Atee answered, "Can I take you back to your office, Max-kun?"

Max giggled, "It's really nice of you to use my name in a Japanese context, but, I've already got my motorcycle. I'll just ride myself home."

**Meanwhile...**

A muscular, young man, with white skin as well as spiky black hair and some Oriental features, wearing black formal attire as well as having a red scarf around his neck, opened his blood red suitcase, revealing a set of Gaia Memories.

"Take your time," the young man said, "These things doesn't come cheap."

The two businessmen in front of the young man, one young and tall the other one was short, middle-aged, and balding, looked at the Gaia Memories in interest. The middle-aged businessman then takes one of the Gaia Memories.

"With this, I can become a superman and eliminate my competition?" the businessman asked.

"Superman?" the young man said, "What a dull way to put it. You could become a God if you use one of those!"

**At the Adinugroho Estate...**

"I'm really interested in this Sammy person," Natly said, "He's the best Gaia Memory dealer the world has ever seen! And he's also the man who can survive a date with Megan Adinugroho! What a treasure!"

"Don't talk about people like they're demons, Natly," Megan replied, getting a "tsk" from Natly as a result.

"But I look forward to it! Right, Father?" Natly asked enthutiasticly.

"Of course," the middle-aged man said as he purred the British Shorthair cat on his arms, "But, Megan, is he a man worthy to be a part of the legendary Adinugroho family?"

Megan just smiled as a response.

**At the Detective Agency...**

"Widi, I need you to enter the Gaia Library," Max said.

"Sure thing," Widi said, before assuming her semi-meditative pose.

"Hey, I've been wondering for a while. What is this Gaia Library thing?" Linzy asked.

Max looked at the young girl, before looking again at the semi-meditating Widi, "It's said that all the information on Earth is in her head. The information about the Dopants are also hidden in there."

"But she doesn't know obvious things," Linzy said.

"T-rex," Widi said from the Gaia Library, the word T-rex appearing in front of her as the bookshelves started to shuffle themselves.

"She has an enormous amount of information, but Widi can't read them all," Max explains.

"Starting the lookup," Widi said from the Gaia Library, "The goal of this lookup is to find out who killed Kevin Varian. Keyword?"

"First, Windscale," Max said as he takes a chair and sits down, prompting the word Windscale to appear in front of Widi. The bookshelves in front of her started to shift again, leaving four bookshelves in front of her.

"Second keyword, coconut trees," Max said, leaving Widi with two bookshelves.

"Next?" Widi asked. Max thought for a moment, as he got up from his chair and walks along the first platform of the hangar, "You've got something, don't you, Max?"

"The last keyword is...female," Max said.

The bookshelves in front of Widi started to move, leaving her with a pink book with white borders on it. The word "NAME" materializes on the book as Widi grabs it. Opening the book, Widi flips over some of the pages, before...

"Bingo," Widi said, smiling, "The T-Rex Memory requires a certain physical make-up. There is only one person who matches the keywords."

Returning to the real world, Widi takes out a black marker and writes "SANIAMISHA WIJAYA" on the whiteboard.

"Holy crap," Linzy said, "I can't believe it! Sania...isn't that the person who made the request?"

"Sania...Sania was a Windscale designer, one of the most experienced ones. Her speciality was coconut tree designs on coats and khakis. Kevin wasn't the only one with a grudge against the company. Kevin and Sania worked as a team in destroying the Kedoya and Salemba Windscale branches, but after that, Kevin was consumed by the Magma Memory's power and lost control. That's why Sania had me find him, so she could eliminate him," Max finishes his story as he walks out of the hangar.

"Shall I predict what will happens next, Max?" Widi asked as Max approaches the staircase, stopping him in his tracks, "You will act under your naive presumptions, but the evil criminal will try to kill you. She is not your friend right now, Max, she has been consumed by the T-Rex Memory's power. She might start to eat you," Widi warned.

"Even still," Max said as he walked towards Widi, "I still want to believe in her."

"Our only option is to finish her off," Widi continued.

"Looks like we've got different opinions..." Max said.

"How strange," Widi interrupted as she walked towards the whiteboards, "A man of iron who acts without being swayed by his emotions...isn't that the _hard-boiled_ style that you favor? But why are you acting like a _half-boiled_ detective?"

Max clenches his fist and rushes towards Widi, grabbing her shoulder and giving her a nice slap to the face, causing her to crash to the whiteboards.

"Hey!" Linzy shouted as she rushes towards the downed Widi, "What are you doing?"

Max took a deep breath, before walking towards the table, grabbing his Gaia Memories from his vest pocket.

"I don't need your help," Max said, slamming his Gaia Memories on the table.

Widi looked on in disbelief as her partner walked towards the lower level of the hangar, before riding on his motorcycle and driving off.

**Kemayoran District**

Sania was waiting from someone at the sidewalk next to the Kemayoran Flats, unaware that she is being watched by Max from afar. As she looked to her right, she suddenly saw a mechanical stag beetle flying towards her. Sania flinches with fright, as the stag beetle tore through her handbag, causing it's contents, including a grey, Gaia Memory with a dinosaur leg-like T labeled on it, to fall on the ground. As she desperately grabs all of her items, Max grabbed the mechanical stag beetle, before turning it into his cell phone. Sania grabbed her T-Rex Memory and stood up, but just as she saw Max, she quickly hides it.

"Max!" Sania said, clearly startled.

"I saw it," Max said sternly before pointing at Sania, "Sania. You are the T-Rex monster. You're responsible for those destroyed buildings and... You're the culprit behind the murder of Kevin Varian!"

"Thank you, Sir," Linzy said as she paid the cab driver, before rushing herself towards Max and Sania, watching the unfolding drama.

"You're right," Sania said, moving towards Max, "I designed that clothing. The executive of Windscale...is a complete pain in the ass. That bastard took my job, my achievements, everything! Then he sent me in exile! I always...I always hated him."

"Sania," Max said.

"I always wanted to design coats and khakis that suits my beloved city!" Sania said, her voice becoming more and more demented due to the Gaia Memory's influence, "Max, please, let me go!" Sania immediately rushes over to Max and hugs him, "I always have a slight crush on you..."

Max slowly releases Sania's grip on him, before walking away, his face remained stern and firm.

"Max," Sania said as she approaches Max, before she realized it.

Prior to meeting her, Max had contacted Albert and told him to send the Special Crimes Division and the police from the Kemayoran District, the Sunter District, and the Gunung Sahari District to the Kemayoran Flats. Now the place was swarming with policemen everywhere, ready to arrest Sania.

"Max," Sania gasped, "How could you?"

"Hey, Albert," Justin, Albert's rookie partner, approaches him, "Has the target come out yet?"

"Zip it," Albert said, pointing his backscratcher at his partner, "Be patient, will you?"

"I told you a long time ago," Max said, "I won't let anyone in this city to cry. You...you're the one who caused this city to cry!"

Linzy watches Max from afar, smiling as she knows that Max is transforming into the hard-boiled detective that he is.

"Max...how could you...I've always liked you since our time together at the National Monument...I always liked your style, your confidence, and your love to this city...but...how could you do this to me?" Sania asked, before gritting her teeth in pain.

"Sania? What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Please...save...me...," Sania stammered, before letting out a demented laugh, "Well! So you're not just a boy. You are really the world's most naive person."

Max watched in disbelief as his former friend walk past him, taking out the T-Rex Memory.

"Please, Sania! This is not you speaking! It's the Gaia Memory's doing! Please turn yourself in and let me destroy that for you!" Max pleaded.

Sania stopped and turned around, the T-Rex Memory in hand. She kissed the Memory before revealing her right shoulder, which has a black, USB port tatoo.

"**T-REX!**" the T-Rex Memory exclaims as Sania stabs it into her tatoo.

"No!" Max rushes over towards her, but was thrown back by the shockwave of her tranformation.

Energy waves began to surround Sania as she was transformed into the T-Rex Dopant. The body of this Dopant was mostly consisted of the grey head of a _Tyrannosaurus rex_, with a small, grey arm on her right side, and a black, tail-like whip on her left side. The Dopant's legs were black, with red cracks on it, while on the back of the Dopant's head were several, rib-cage like appendages along with a vertebrate-like appendage, forming a ponytail.

The T-Rex Dopant roared, startling everyone in the area, before charging herself towards the surrounding police cars, roaring as she releases a powerful shockwave that literally ripped apart the ground, sending the police cars into the ground as well. The policemen are also being thrown everywhere, some into the walls, while others into their own police cars.

"What the hell is this?" Justin asked as he and Albert struggled to hold their footing, forcing to grab a nearby lamp post.

Max, in the other hand, decided to take cover behind a bus stop, avoiding the debris until he hears a girl's scream.

"Linzy?" Max asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was worried!" Linzy said as she rushes over towards Max.

"You fool! You're putting yourself in danger!" Max said, before seeing the T-Rex Dopant rushing towards them, "Look out!"

Both Max and Linzy jumped over a nearby hedge as the T-Rex Dopant crashes into the bus stop, destroying it. Max then led Linzy towards a nearby alleyway, only for the Dopant to destroy a nearby wall, sealing the entrance. The T-Rex Dopant then approaches the two of them.

"My lovely Max," Sania said from within the Dopant, "I love you. That's why..." Sania licked her lip, "I'm going to devour you!"

The T-Rex Dopant jumped, her jaws opened wide, only for Max and Linzy to duck, forcing the Dopant to crash into the pavement in front of them, head first. Annoyed, the T-Rex Dopant let out another roar, creating yet another shockwave. As he pushes Linzy out of the way, Max is on the verge of being crushed alive, only for the huge truck from before to crash through the debris, sending the debris towards a startled T-Rex Dopant, before landing safely in front of the young detective. The truck's right front window opened up, revealing Widi as she jumped into the ground.

"Thank God you've brought the RevolGarry here," Max said as Widi approaches him, "Am I a complete jerk?"

Widi smiled, reaching her hand at the young detective, "That slap of yours? Completely forgiven. Right, partner?"

Max returned the smile, as he grab's Widi's hand before getting back on his feet, much to the delight of Linzy.

"Do you bring my Memories?" Max asked.

"Don't ask," Widi said, taking out Max's Gaia Memories and throwing them towards him. Max catches the Memories and places them within his vest pocket, with the exception for the Joker Memory, which he now holds with his left hand.

Both Max and Widi walked towards the recovering T-Rex Dopant, with Widi holding the Cyclone Memory with her right hand.

"You've got the Double Driver, right?" Widi asked.

"Always bringing it with me even though I'm completely pissed," Max said, taking out the closed W buckle, now called the Double Driver, from his pocket, before slapping it on his waist, forming into a belt. At the same time, an exact copy of the Double Driver appears on Widi's waist.

"Who are you?" the T-Rex Dopant asked.

"I was expecting that question," Max said.

"The two of us are a single detective," Widi replied.

"Let's go, Widi," Max concluded, as the two of them takes out their Memories.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"**JOKER!**"

"**HENSHIN!**" both Max and Widi exclaimed, before placing their Memories into their respective slots on their Dobule Drivers. Widi collapsed to the ground as the Cyclone Memory appears on Max's Double Driver, as the young detective inserts the green Memory, with the Joker Memory following, before opening up the Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**" the wind around Max became intense as he transforms into Kamen Rider W, CycloneJoker form. The wind was so intense it literally sends the T-Rex Dopant off balance and it also messes up Linzy's hair.

"Great! It took me half an hour to make this!" Linzy cried, before noticing W in front of her, "Those two...they've transformed into the half-and-half freak!"

"So, count up your crimes!" W said, pointing at the T-Rex Dopant. The T-Rex Dopant growled, transforming her whip arm into an arm identical to her right arm, before charging at the Kamen Rider.

"Linzy, please take care of my body," Widi said as W charges for the offensive.

"What?" Linzy exclaims as she tidies up her hair, "I didn't hear anything about this!"

W performs a front-flip just as the T-Rex Dopant is about to charge him, before kicking the Dopant right at the lower jaw. The Dopant tries her charge attacks again, only for W to kick her numerous time, also right at the lower jaw.

"Why me?" Linzy complained as she carries Widi's body on her back, before noticing the fight between the T-Rex Dopant and W.

"Hey! Hurry up and run!" Max shouted.

The T-Rex Dopant sends out her powerful shockwaves again, which throws W into a nearby wall. At the same time, Linzy had managed to find an abandoned Proton Wira police car, before placing Widi's body inside the front seat. Suddenly, the debris around W and Linzy began to float in the air, as the debris attached themselves on the T-Rex Dopant's ponytail, extending the Dopant's "vertebrate" and adding more of the Dopant's "ribcage." Unfortunately for Linzy, just as she settles in the driver's seat of the police car, a nearby support wire atttaches itself on the front wheels of the car, dragging the car towards the T-Rex Dopant's new body. The debris then formed around the T-Rex Dopant, before a shockwave sends the excessive debries everywhere, transforming into a life-size _Tyrannosaurus rex_ made of debris, cables, and junk.

"She's transformed into her Big T-Rex form!" Widi said.

"So? Let's give this behemoth some justice, shall we?" Max replied.

"Hey! What's going on?" Linzy shook Widi's comatose body, before seeing that the police car has been connected into the Big T-Rex's body, "Crap!"

Big T-Rex manages to send a piece of rubble flying towards W, but the Rider managed to shatter it to pieces with a kick. Unfortunately, this leaves W open as Big T-Rex managed to bite his shoulder, before the dinosaur charges herself towards a nearby wall, bringing with her W in her jaws and the police car on tow. As Big T-Rex bursts itself at the other side of the wall, she slams W into the pavement.

"Yow! That's gonna hurt in the morning," Max muttered.

"Let's change my side," Widi suggested.

"Good idea. Let's give this beast a burning knuckle sandwich," Max said as W takes out a red Gaia Memory with a fiery H labeled on it.

"**HEAT!**"

"Can you handle biting something hot?" Max said as W takes out the Cyclone Memory and inserts the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT! JOKER!**"

W's right side instantly bursts into flames, transforming from green to red as W shifted forms into HeatJoker. As Big T-Rex approaches the hero, W clenches his right fist, the fist bursting into flames.

"Take this!" Max shouted as W punches Big T-Rex right at the jaw, sending a burst of fire which manages to weaken the dinosaur. W then performs several more of this move, weakening Big T-Rex even further.

"Save me!" Linzy yelled as Big T-Rex stumbled back due to W's fiery punch attacks, right before W sends a powerful flying punch, which causes Big T-Rex to roll down on the ground, and as a result, both Linzy and Widi's body are being thrown like a rag doll inside the police car. Big T-Rex got up as she recovers herself.

"This is bad, this is bad!" Linzy said as she reaches for the seatbelt and the ignition key. Despite she pressed hard on the gas, Big T-Rex's movement causes the car to screech backwards, as the dinosaur runs off towards the highway.

W is about to chase Big T-Rex when he notices Linzy inside the police car, being dragged by the dinosaur.

"Save me!" Linzy cried.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?" Max yelled.

Big T-Rex leaped over the Kemayoran flyover, running through Benyamin Suaeb Road while dragging the police car along with her as the dinosaur causes chaos and confusion on the traffic. Big T-Rex even manages to bite into a car and throws it away, destroying the car. Realizing something, Linzy desperately searches for the siren button on the police car's console.

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Move! It's dangerous!" Linzy yelled as she manages to activate the police car's siren, enabling the traffic to avoid Big T-Rex's rampage, thus reducing the casualties.

At the same time, W blazes through the frozen traffic in his HardBoilder, his green and black motorcycle. The HardBoilder manages to avoid the traffic, before catching up with Linzy, just as Big T-Rex made a sharp turn, slamming the car against the gates of the Jakarta International Expo, sending the metal structure towards W. But the hero manages to avoid it, by skilfully turning the HardBoilder around the metal structure. W then chases Big T-Rex across the vast complex, avoiding obstacles on the way as he manages to catch up with Linzy again. Meanwhile, the RevolGarry, W's huge truck, slammed through the remains of the Jakarta International Expo's gates, before catching up with it's master.

"This way!" Linzy cried as W approaches her.

"Jump on board!" Max commanded as Linzy opens the door of the police car. The girl nodded before looking at Widi's comatose body.

"How can I?" Linzy shouted.

"Damn," Max said as W turned the HardBoilder around, before ripping the door on Widi's side of the car. W rips off the seatbelt before throwing Widi's body into the awaiting RevolGarry. W then reaches his hand towards Linzy.

"Give me your hand!" Max commanded, "Hurry up!"

Linzy nodded as she reaches her hand towards W's, only for the seatbelt to hinder her movement. The two struggled to grab each other, until Big T-Rex decided to climb the main building of the JIExpo, bringing Linzy along with her.

"Whhhhy?" Linzy cried in terror as Big T-Rex dragged her towards the rooftop.

"Great. Now to call RevolGarry," Max said as he takes out his cell phone and dialed in the code for RevolGarry. The truck arrived a few seconds later, with it's front windows glowing. The front then splits up and the floor extends itself, revealing a ramp sizable enough for the HardBoilder to get in. W then drives up the ramp, before turning the bike around. After that, the clamps on the floor began to activate, restraining the Hard Boilder's rear wheel as it drags the motorcycle rear end first towards the truck's circular structure. Another clamp then appears, holding down on the HardBoilder's front wheel as the front clamp moves, detaching the black part of the HardBoilder from the green part. The circular structure on the truck spins around, until a red, jet fighter-like component comes into view.

"Alright," Max said as the front clamp pushes the black motorcycle front into the red component, while at the same time, as the front clamp releases itself, the rear clamp pushes the red component into the black component, merging the two into one as the motorcycle's wheel tilted sideways and the wings on the jet component folds out. This is W's HardTubuler, which enables W to fly into great heights.

Using the HardTubuler, W chases after Big T-Rex, who had arrived on the building's rooftop, before avoiding a swipe from the behemoth's tail. As the dinosaur fires debris from her tail, W presses an orange button on the motorcycle's right handlebar, firing bullets of red energy from the HardTubuler's front, dodging the flying debris at the same time. After avoiding several swipes from Big T-Rex's jaw, W fired more of the bullets, which weakens the dinosaur considerably. As Big T-Rex shrugs off from W's attacks, W ejects the Joker Memory, before taking out a grey Gaia Memory with a metalized M labeled on it.

"**METAL!**" the Metal Memory announces as W presses the Memory's button, before inserting it on the Double Driver.

"**HEAT! METAL!**"

W's left side immediately shifts colors from black to grey, with a metalic rod materializing on the Kamen Rider's back, transforming into his HeatMetal form. Taking out the rod, W extends the ends of the rod as he spins it on the air, the HardTubuler moving towards Big T-Rex.

"We have to use a Memory Break!" Widi said.

"Right back at ya!" Max replied, as W avoids yet another stream of debris from Big T-Rex, swatting them away with his rod. W then ejects the Metal Memory and inserts it into a red slot located in the middle of the rod.

"**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Both ends of W's rod lit up in flames as the hero avoid Big T-Rex's debris stream, as W positions himself for the final impact.

"**METAL BRANDING!**" both Max and Widi exclaims as W smashes one end of the rod right at Big T-Rex's lower jaw, before finishing the job by tearing apart a huge, fiery hole, on Big T-Rex's right side, sending the giant behemoth over the rooftop's edge. Big T-Rex then exploded, which sends the police car containing Linzy several meters below. Meanwhile, Sania's body is also seen among the remnants of Big T-Rex.

"Sania!" Max exclaims as he saw his former friend's body plummeting.

"You save Saniamisha Wijaya," Widi said.

W takes out the Cyclone and Joker Memories and ejects the Heat and Metal Memories, before inserting the Cyclone and Joker Memories.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

W jumps off from the HardTubuler as he grabs into Sania with his right hand, his left hand dialing a code on his cell phone.

"Save me!" Linzy cried as the police car continues to plummet, with the HardTubuler chasing after it.

Linzy continues to scream in terror, before the HardTubuler manages to wrap itself around the support wire attached to the police car, as at the same time W landed safely with Sania in his arms, saving the two of them. As the HardTubuler safely places the police car on the ground, W looked at Sania as the T-Rex Memory was ejected from her, shattering as it hit the ground, her face smiling as the device came out from her body.

"HUEEEK!" Linzy throws up from her ordeal inside the police car as she crawled out of it.

"Don't throw up on the street, it'll leave the street cleaners busy," Max said as W looked at Linzy, who was struggling to get back on her feet.

**At the Adinugroho Estate...**

"Father, this is Sammy Mardiansyah," the Kuwagata Dopant said, as the muscular young man from before enters into the room, although he is naked, the same red scarf was still wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, he's not bad," Natly's voice said, coming out from behind a curtain that contains the shadow of a humanoid rhinoceros beetle.

Meanwhile, another curtain lets out a growl as a shadow of a humanoid sabre-tooth cat is seen behind it.

On the edge of the room, another curtain hides a dark figure, with an ornate-looking headdress.

Sammy walked towards the dark figure, attaching a silver belt, similar to the Kuwagata Dopant's, around his waist, smiling as he stared into the dark figure.

"This Gaia Memory is only for Adinugroho family members," the dark figure said, "There's a chance that this will kill you."

The dark figure then takes out a golden Gaia Memory with a fearsome-looking N labeled on it.

"Any last words?" the dark figure asked.

"Your pride and joy son-in-law is about to be born," Sammy said, confidence can be heard in his voice, "Father."

Sammy then walked forward and accepts the golden Gaia Memory, before stabbing it into his belt.

**(Max's Narration)**

_I've left Sania with the police, with her continuously apologizing for everything that she did. It wasn't her fault in the first place, she bought the Gaia Memory because she's upset. It's natural for a human being to do crazy stunts when they're upset. Her last words before going to prison are:_

"_When I came out, can we become friends again? It's alright if you won't accept my love, but at least we can become best friends, right?"_

"_Sure thing, Sania," I said, "I'll wait until the time you get out of prison."_

_But, despite Sania's apology, nothing will bring Kevin back. This is the reality of Indonesia's megapolitan, Jakarta. But even though it's the reality, I swear I will change it. I'm sure I will, for Sania, Linzy, Widi, Atee, Albert, Justin, and for the other people of Jakarta._

"For that, you should say we. You should pluralize it," Widi interrupted.

"I know," Max said, before typing again on the typewriter, "No, I mean we will."

**(Max's Narration**)

_Yes, a completed case report. It's such a satisfying thing to complete a case, let alone complete a case report. Because with that, any good detective will have the right to say..._

"Case's closed," Max said, taking out the case report from the typewriter.

"Sorry for making all of you waiting!" Linzy said as she rushes into the room, "Did I keep any of you waiting?"

"No, you don't!" Max said, rather annoyed that his moments of savoring a solved case is interrupted.

"Rejoice, you two," Linzy said, "Cause I've made some modifications to our sign!"

"Isn't it good?" Linzy asked as she, Widi, and Max are outside of the Detective Agency.

Max looked the sign in horror. The brown "CAHYADI DETECTIVE AGENCY – SOLVING CASES HARD-BOILED STYLE" sign has been replaced with a hot pink "CAHYADI DETECTIVE AGENCY – WITH LINZY-CHAN AS THE CHIEF!"

"Holy shit!" Max cried in horror, "You're the chief?"

"Amazing!" Widi praised, "Completely out of my calculations."

Linzy smiled, "So, from now on, the three of us will solve all cases, _HALF-BOILED_!"

As Linzy run excitedly into the detective office, a clearly annoyed Max yelled, "It's not half! It's _HARD-BOILED_! _HARD-BOILED_ I tell you!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next time, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story!**

"The mysterious casino Heaven's Castle really does exist!" Natly said, enthutiasticly.

"I thought gambling was illegal in Indonesia?" Max asked.

"They gave up everything. They want to fight even now."

"My...family," Widi muttered weakly.

"What's wrong? Widi!" Max yelled.

**Chapter 3: Don't Touch the M/The Ticket to Heaven**

**THIS CLINCHES IT!**


	3. Don't Touch the M Part I

**Previously, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story:**

"Do you have the courage to ride with the Devil?" Widi asked as she opens up the suitcase containing the Double Driver and W's Gaia Memories.

"It's said that all the information on Earth is in her head," Max explains.

"Buildings melt and people die," the middle-aged man from the Adinugroho Estate said, "This happens a lot in this city."

"Your pride and joy son-in-law is about to be born," Sammy said, confidence can be heard in his voice, "Father."

"The two of us are a single detective," Widi said.

"Let's go, Widi," Max replied.

"**HENSHIN!**"

"So, from now on, the three of us will solve all cases, _HALF-BOILED_!" Linzy exclaims.

**Chapter 3: Don't Touch the M/The Ticket to Heaven**

_**Real Radio for your Real Life. 91.6 Indika FM!**_

_It's one in the afternoon, Jakarta! You know what time it is, right? Yes, it's time for Natly Adinugroho's Healing Princess! Broadcasting once again today, from Indika FM's proud studio building right here at Kebayoran Baru. So, for the next hour, I will show you all a wonderful time. Let's kick off our show today with the original soundtrack of the movie Transformers: The Dark of the Moon...Linkin Park with Iridescent! Please enjoy!_

**Cahyadi Detective Agency**

As the song "Iridescent" from Linkin Park played on the radio, Max relaxes himself on his chair. It has been quite a slow day today, with no Dopant cases in over a week. Sipping his coffee while wearing his checkered fedora, Max looked out towards the window, seeing the people downstairs walking around doing their daily activities.

"What a listless afternoon," Max said to himself, "It makes the life-and-death battle from last week seem like a dream."

Suddenly a bark startles Max. He turned around to see a brown Chihuahua dog near him, it's collar rope strapped around the leg of Max's bookshelf. Immediately Max jumped off his seat, before regaining his composure.

"Gio! Don't startle me like that!" Max shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay. Max, move from that chair of yours!" Linzy said as she walked into the office, before literally yanking Max off his seat. A startled Max stumbles back, his body hitting the wall of the office.

"If you've got free time, hurry and return Gio to his owner," Linzy continued as she sits on Max's chair.

"Cut it out, Linzy!" Max snapped, "Why must a hard-boiled detective like me spend every single day searching for pets?"

"Remember who's the one who increases our business!" Linzy shouted, "Chief's orders!"

"I told you, I don't acknowledge that!" Max said.

"You've got a problem?" Linzy shouted as she grabbed Max's tie, "I acknowledge that and Widi does too! Two against one! You lose!"

"Be quiet, you two!" Widi yelled from the living room, "I'm focusing on Natly Adinugroho's radio show."

"_So...our first corner is..._" Natly's voice said from the radio, before Widi turns up the volume, "_JAKARTA MYSTERY TOUR!_"

"Okay, _sensei_," both Max and Linzy said in unison.

"_I'm asking you all for urban legends about Jakarta_," Natly's voice said.

"Who's Natly?" Linzy asked.

"_If we use your story, you'll get a signed Natly postcard as a present!_" Natly's voice continued as Max silently walked towards the living room, taking an poster about Natly Adinugroho's Healing Princess radio show (with Natly's picture on it) from the coffee table, before giving it to Linzy, "_The first one is from radio-name WK..._"

"Who knew she had an interest in radio talk show hosts?" Max said as Linzy looked at the poster with awe.

"_Princess Natly, please listen. The mysterious casino Heaven's Castle really does exist!_" Natly's voice said again.

"Heaven's Castle?" both Max and Widi asked in unison.

"I thought gambling was illegal in Indonesia?" Max asked.

"_A friend of a friend of my brother went straight from zero to major wins. I heard the next day he bought a top ranked company. He went to the heavenly casino and won. It's the truth! And the best part is, even though the police are searching everywhere for this gambler's paradise, no one knows about the location! So it's alright for me to say about it here! That's what the postcard from WK said. So, this rumor surfaces again? Sure are a lot of them. A casino that is literally untouchable by the law...sounds dangerous...and tempting! But I don't suggest you guys to visit any gambling places..._" Natly's voice continues on with the radio show.

"How compelling," Widi said, "A casino that is literally untouchable by the law...the police sure are baffled with this one!"

"Sounds like complete and utter bullshit. Only insane people and idiots gamble in Indonesia," Max said, "After all, if there's a gambling place in Jakarta, Albert will inform me about it before we shut that place down."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Max quickly turns off the radio before opening the door, much to Widi's dismay.

"Come in!" Max said.

As Widi walked back into the underground hangar, the door opens as a man and a woman, both in their early thirties, enters the Agency. The man was tall and chubby, with dark skin as well as spiked black hair and a pair of glasses on his face, while the woman was tall, athletic, as well as having dark skin and black, chin-length hair. Both of them are wearing white, Muslim attire, complete with a black _kopiah_ on the man's head and a white _hijab_ covering the woman's hair.

"Ummm, are you the famous detective...Cahyadi?" the man asked.

"I'm Cahyadi!" Linzy exclaims as she quickly rushes into the room.

"Not you, you bonehead! They're referring to your dad!" Max said.

"Please!" the woman pleaded as Linzy pouts in disappointment, "Please investigate our daughter!"

"Our daughter...our Dwita...she has gone to that forbidden place...Heaven's Castle!" the man added.

"What?" both Max and Linzy asked in unison, with Widi peeking her head from the underground hangar's door, curiosity can be seen on her eyes.

**OP: W-B-X W Boiled Xtreme – Aya Kamiki feat. TAKUYA**

**(Max's Narration)**

_Dwita Tjiptobroto. Daughter of Ridha Tjiptobroto and Evanie Tjiptobroto. The request this time is to look into her affairs. Her parents say that their daugher is involved in the mysterious, untouchable casino, but..._

Max and Linzy followed a slim build teenage girl around 17 years old, with dark skin and shoulder-length black hair that is fashioned into a ponytail as well as wearing a fancy cream-colored party dress, into a local jewelry store. But just as Max and Linzy had hide themselves behind a nearby hedge, Max's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Max said as he picked up the cell phone.

"I've done with the lookup," Widi said from the other side of the line, "Tjiptobroto Confectionery is said to be the originator of the famous Jakarta product, Tjiptobroto Crocodile Bread. The store itself is located at Pulomas, just a few metres from Don Bosco II Senior High School, the school where Dwita Tjiptobroto attends. After school, Dwita Tjiptobroto works as the mascot girl for the store, always helping out at the shop."

"I see," Max said as he takes out a photograph of Dwita from his vest pocket, "So her parents are worried because she's become like that?"

**Inside the Jewelry Store...**

"I'm sorry!" a middle-aged store employee said, "I deeply apologize, Dwita!"

"You think apologizing will help?" Dwita yelled as she slapped the employee, "You call this a first-class store? There's nothing here I want to buy! If this is all you have, then I'm taking my business elsewhere!"

"Holy shit," Max muttered, "To think that she's just 17 years old..."

"...and a high school student," Linzy added, "Who does she think she is?"

Just as Linzy prepares to barge into the store, Max quickly grabs her arm and shoves her aside, while at the same time, Dwita walks out from the store, moaning in disappointment.

"How vexing!" Dwita complained, "Guess I'll go there again and let some winnings clear my head."

As Dwita walked away from the scene, Max and Linzy came out from their hiding place.

"I can't believe Heaven's Castle exists," Max said as he and Linzy followed Dwita.

**A few minutes later...**

Max and Linzy hides again, this time behind a support pillar, as they had managed to follow Dwita towards Yos Sudarso Road, the main road linking North Jakarta with East Jakarta. Dwita inspects the area around her, before continues on with her walk, unaware that she has been watched by Max and Linzy.

"Linzy," Max said as Linzy takes out her binnoculars, "Go back to the Detective Agency first. I'll follow later."

"Why?" Linzy shouted in disappointment.

"A pro has his set of pro tailing techniques. You'll get in the way if you tag along. Buzz off," Max said with a calm tone, before walking away. But just after a few steps, Linzy jumped at him, immediatly strangling the young detective's neck with her arms.

"You piss me off!" Linzy yelled as Max struggled within her arms, "I'm the chief!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" Max gasped for air as Linzy tightens her grip.

"I'm going with you, and I don't care if you like it or...huh? She's gone," Linzy said in astonishment as she saw Dwita has disappeared from where she stands, at the same time she loosens her grip around Max's neck. A light brown colored Mitsubishi Fuso city bus passes by the two of them at the same time.

"No!" Max let out a dramatic yell as he darted away from Linzy, realizing that his target is now gone, while at the same time Linzy prepares her green slipper, "That's not possible!"

"THWACK!"

"Hey? How are you a pro? She got away so easily!" Linzy scolded before grabbing Max's tie, "I demand you take responsibility for this!"

Suddenly Max's cell phone started to ring. Smiling, the young detective takes out his cell phone and releases Linzy's grip on him.

"Hold on for a moment," Max said to the fuming girl, "A hard-boiled detective never blunders."

**Galur District, a few minutes later...**

"Hey, over here!"a young, well-build man, with tanned skin, spiky brown hair as well as wearing a black T-shirt under his tattered blue vest along with a pair of tattered blue jeans and a pair of tattered black sneakers, called out to Max and Linzy as they approaches him. A black guitar case can be seen strapped on the young man's back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Max said as he approaches the young man, but the young man quickly shoves Max out of the way and held Linzy's hands.

"Oh, hello, hello! My name's Galaxy, and I'm the street musician around here," the young man said as he shook Linzy's hands, "It's nice to meet a cute girl like you."

"Thanks. I'm..." Linzy was about to introduce herself when Galaxy interrupted, "Linzy, right? Max has told me so much about you. Here's my card."

"I thought street musicians don't have business cards?" Linzy asked, confused.

"Well, not me! You see, besides being a street musician, I'm also a blogger. I capture the events of the city through the media of blog, so everyone can know what is the true face of Jakarta. Come, let's take a picture for my blog," Galaxy takes out his cell phone and prepares to take a picture of himself and Linzy.

"Hey, Galaxy, please take this seriously!" Max said as he snatches the phone from Galaxy's hands, but not before Galaxy presses the capture button. Max then gives Galaxy his phone back.

"What a fine looking man," Galaxy said, looking at the phone screen that has a picture of himself.

"Anyway, I heard that you found a man who returned from the heavenly casino," Max said.

"Well," Galaxy said, "I don't think you should call that place heavenly."

Galaxy then walked up towards a nearby house which is designed like an old Colonial Dutch house, with the sign "FOR AUCTION" on it's front gate. Maniacal laugher can be heard from the house.

"This is the house of Garin Wahyono," Galaxy said, "Ever since he'd come back from that casino...he went mad...really mad."

**Inside the house...**

Max and Linzy walked into the house, only to see a chubby young man with tanned skin and short, greased, black hair, wearing a dull colored tuxedo as well as black, dusty, trousers, laughing all by himself, surrounded by his furniture that has the word "SEIZED" written all over it. Garbage can be seen littering the floor.

"Are you Garin?" Max asked.

"That's right!" Garin said, "I was once powerful, powerful, I tell you!"

"This guy definitely has some loose screws in his head," Linzy whispered to Max, getting a slight nod of approvement from the young detective.

"My winning streak was unbelievable!" Garin continued, "At that gold casino!"

"Looks like it really exists," Max said as Garin laughed again, before approaching the hysterical young man, "Hey, where is it?"

"Eh?" Garin looked at Max, before laughing hysterically yet again.

**At the secret hangar...**

"The witness name is Garin Wahyono," Max said from Widi's cell phone.

"Do you have any other keywords?" Widi asked. She was currently sitting on the hangar's stairs.

"Well," Max said, as he and Linzy are sitting outside of Garin's house, "Let's just say that his answers are all over the place. So, he lost, was abandoned by his family, and lost his home."

Suddenly Widi froze in her place, dropping her cell phone and her book.

"Family...my...family..." Widi muttered weakly, clutching her head in confusement before blacking out.

"Widi? Hey! Widi?" Max called from across the line, getting no response from Widi.

**At the Wahyono residence...**

Garin continues on with his laughter, unaware that a mysterious being is approaching him.

"I'll win again...I'll win again next time!" Garin said, a maniacal smile can be seen on his face. He then turned around and screamed in terror. Sitting right behind him is a chubby, middle-aged, white skinned Chinese man, with a bald head, black mustache, as well as wearing formal, black attire (_Think of a certain Mr. Wo-Fat from the classic TV series Hawaii-Five-O_).

"Mr. Cheng!" Garin gasped, "Please wait! I swear I'll get you the money! So please..."

"I've been waiting for three days already," Cheng said as he got up from his chair and approaches the frightened Garin, "Garin Wahyono...you bet everything and enjoyed the game. And then, you lost!"

As a frightened Garin looked at Cheng, the Chinese man takes out a yellow Gaia Memory from his pocket, the Memory having a shining M labeled on it.

"**MONEY!**" the Memory exclaims as Cheng presses the button on the Memory, before stabbing the Memory into the USB port tatoo located on the back of his neck. The sound of coins being jingled is heard as yellow, coin-shaped energy covers Cheng's body, before the energy coins disappear a few seconds later, revealing a yellow humanoid in front of Garin.

The yellow humanoid was somewhat statue-like, with black dots covering some parts of his body, a large one can be seen on the humanoid's stomach. The humanoid's head was somewhat odd, resembling a yellowish mushroom with three, black eyespots with a rounded lower jaw. This is the Money Dopant.

"Now, be a good sport and let me collect my payment...in full," the Money Dopant said as he takes out a yellow, coin-shaped USB, before stabbing the coin-like USB into Garin's forehead. Garin screamed in terror as his life force was literally being transferred into coin, the name "GARIN WAHYONO" materializing on the coin.

Max and Linzy immediately hears Garin's screams, quickly breaking into the house. But it was all too late. Garin collapsed to the ground, his life force completely drained. The Money Dopant laughed in pleasure as the black dots on his body and the black eyespots on his head changes color into gold, his stomach becomes somewhat chubbier, just as Max and Linzy enters the room.

"A Dopant!" Linzy screamed as she saw the Money Dopant.

"What a pain," the Money Dopant said, grabbing Garin's coin as he runs off.

"Linzy, take care of him!" Max said as he chases after the Dopant, with Linzy rushing over towards Garin's comatose body.

The Money Dopant runs out from the house and into the Galur District's main road, with Max pursuing after him.

"Hey, stop!" Max called as he takes out the Double Driver before slapping it on his waist, "Widi, it's a Dopant!"

At the same time, the same copy of the Double Driver appears around the slumped body of Widi, stil knocked out from her ordeal.

"Widi?" Max called out as he stopped running, "Hey! Widi!"

Suddenly Max notices the Money Dopant casually walking down the street. The young detective gritted his teeth and tackled the Dopant.

"You! You're the man from that house!" the Money Dopant grunted as he and Max wrestled with each other.

"Widi!" Max called out as he pushes the Money Dopant against a nearby wall.

Meanwhile, at the secret hangar, hearing Max calling for her, Widi immediately wakes up from her catatonic state. She then takes out the Cyclone Memory as she stood up.

"Understood," Widi said, pressing the button on the Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

At the same time, Max takes out his Joker Memory and clicks it.

"**JOKER!**"

"A Gaia Memory?" a puzzled Money Dopant asked.

"**HENSHIN!**" Widi and Max exclaimed in unison.

The Cyclone Memory then materialize itself on the right slot of Max's Double Driver, before Max inserts both the Cyclone Memory and the Joker Memory into their respective slots of the Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

"You're not getting away!" Max yelled as the newly transformed Kamen Rider W charges at the Money Dopant.

The Money Dopant tried to run away, but W grabbed him in the shoulder before giving the Dopant a good punch to the face. A few punches and a kick later, the Money Dopant was rolling on the ground, trying to crawl away from the scene. Determined not to let the Money Dopant get away again, W dropped himself to the ground, grabbing the Money Dopant's legs in the process.

"Just what are you?" the Money Dopant asked as W tightens his grip on the Dopant's legs.

"I am W!" Max answered, before shoving the Money Dopant aside, "The two-colored handkerchief wiping away the city's tears."

"Boring!" the Money Dopant snorted as he got up, "I have no interest in a fool with no money!" The Money Dopant then skipped away from the scene, infuriating W even further.

"Who are you calling a fool, asshole?" Max yelled as W chases after the Money Dopant.

W jumped in front of the Money Dopant, before giving the Dopant a flurry of punches right at the fiend's chest. The Money Dopant tried to fight back, only for W to deliver a powerful uppercut, which sends the Money Dopant to the ground. W then takes out the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT!**" the Gaia Memory exclaims as W ejects the Cyclone Memory before inserting the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT! JOKER!**"

W's right side transforms color from green to red as he shifted into his HeatJoker form, before charging towards the Money Dopant. Terrified at the sight of the fire-powered warrior, the Money Dopant tried to run away, as W performs a flying punch towards him. Suddenly a mysterious blue blast of energy knocks W down into the asphalt. Just as W got back up to his feet, the source of the energy blast vanishes into thin air.

"What was that?" Max wondered, before realizing that the Money Dopant is now gone, "Shit!"

W closes his Double Driver, before ejecting the Joker Memory, the W armor disintegrating afterwards as the Heat Memory disappears, revealing Max in his place.

"A different Dopant?" Max wondered as he looked at the balcony where the energy blast that downed W had been fired.

"Losing your lead on the Heaven's Castle casino...you've made a blunder, Max," Widi's voice echoed inside Max's head.

"What are you saying?" Max asked, "I would have caught him already if you hadn't paused when we were transforming."

"Paused? What are you talking about?"

Before Widi can ask anymore questions, Max takes off the Double Driver from his waist. "Sometimes the mind link that the Double Driver created is a charm...but not this time," Max muttered as he walked away from the scene.

"I...paused?" Widi asked herself as the mind link between her and Max had been severed, "That's impossible."

**Meanwhile...**

The mysterious Dopant watches as Max leaves the scene from a nearby rooftop, before approaching a familliar-looking blood red suitcase. The Dopant reverts back into his human form as he touches the Memories displayed on the suitcase.

"Cyclone? Heat? Joker? All the Memories that I've never heard of," Sammy said to himself as his right hand examines the Gaia Memories on his suitcase.

"Yo!" the Money Dopant called out as he desperately pulled himself into the rooftop, "Thank's a lot! You've saved me."

"It was nothing," Sammy said as he closes his suitcase, "Just after-sales service. You did buy an expensive Memory from me, after all. Please continue to enjoy yourself."

**Later that night...**

"A half-and-half Dopant?" Megan asked as she applies make-up on her face.

"Yeah," Sammy answered as he reads his sales report of the day, "Just who is he?"

"That's the one," Megan said as her servants brought to her a very elegant white wedding dress with diamonds embedded on it, "Thank you for bringing it to me."

"You're welcome, Miss," the servants said as they retreated from the room.

"Sammy," Megan said again, approaching Sammy, "The secrets of Gaia Memories are bottomless. There's no reason to rush and try to learn everything." Megan sits down besides Sammy, then places her finger on his lips, before holding the young man's chin. "But i'll be okay," she continued, "You will surely become the man who will rule over this city's darkness."

"Please instruct me well," Sammy said, smiling, before he proceeds to kiss Megan on the lips. But just before that happens...

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?" Natly asked as she bursts through the door, seeing the couple in their most intimate moment.

Sammy and Megan looked at each other, before getting up from their seat.

"Ah, Natly. I heard your radio show this afternoon. It was great," Sammy complemented.

"Tsk. Shameless flatterer," Natly said, before leaving the room in a rush, slamming the door behind her.

**The next day, at the Tjiptobroto Crocodile Bread Restaurant...**

"S-s-stop it, Dwita!" Ridha stammered as his only daughter took a bundle of money from the family's life savings drawer, "Please, stop it!"

Dwita nonchalantly walked away from the drawer, before shoving her father to the floor, "Shut up! Don't worry, I'll return it a hundredfold."

Suddenly Linzy rushes into the scene, snatching Dwita's money from her hands.

"Cut it out!" Linzy shouted, as Max facepalms in regret and shame outside.

"And just who are you?" Dwita shouted back.

"Just who do you think you are?" Linzy shouted again.

"Huh? Who are you?" Dwita talked back.

Deciding that he has heard enough, Max rushes into the restaurant as the two girls continued to argue.

"Hey!" Max said as he pulled Linzy away from Dwita, before whispering, "You're not supposed to come in contact with the person you're investigating!"

"You guys are detectives?" Dwita said, eavesdropping on Max and Linzy, before turning her attention to her frightened parents, "You had me followed? That's bullshit!"

"Listen, Miss..." Max tried to control the situation, "Heaven's Castle is..."

"...a casino run by monsters, right?" Dwita snapped, "I knew that! I don't care who runs it. There's no place as thrilling as that one."

"Listen, what you are doing here is breaking the law. So, what do you choose, stay with your family peacefully, or go to the casino and risking 3 years behind bars?" Linzy asked.

"Of course I'll choose to go to the casino! Even though I could go to jail, I'll just bribe the officers there to let me go, right? Bottom line is...money is more important than family! Full stop!" Dwita answered, pride can be heard in her voice.

"That's completely wrong," Linzy said, before grabbing Dwita on the shoulders, "I'm going to stop you!"

"How infuriating," Dwita snorted, pushing Linzy out of her way as she walked out from the restaurant, "I bet you idiots don't know the directions anyway!"

Linzy was about to chase her when Max stops her in her tracks, "Wait!" Max shouted as he grabbed Linzy by the arm. Then Max realized something, "So, I see. That's it, the directions! The secret behind Heaven's Casino invincibility to the law is in the directions."

**Indika FM building, Kebayoran Baru**

"Let's see," the radio station employee said as he searches his way through the many postcards that were sent by the people of Jakarta for Natly's radio show, all of them containing stories about Heaven's Castle, "Tanjung Priok..."

"Tanjung Priok?" Max said as he writes on his notepad.

"...Rawasari..." the employee continued.

"...Rawasari..." Max repeated as he continues on with his writing.

"And finally...Cililitan," the employee finished.

"Cililitan," Max writes on his notepad.

"Excuse me," Justin said as he walked into the room, before noticing Max, "Detective, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Dull!" a startled Max said, "What about you, Mr. Dull? Are you ditching work to be here?"

"I'm Justin Putra, you fool! Not Mr. Dull!" Justin shouted.

"There, there, there, no need to argue, my rookie partner," Albert said as he walked into the room, before snatching Max's notepad.

"Wait, Albert!" Max said as he approaches Albert.

"Way to go, Max," Albert complemented reading Max's notepad, "You're investigating the name of places that appeared on the radio, but...your real target is the mysterious casino Heaven's Castle, right?"

"Looks like the police are also trying to shut down that casino," Max said, curling his arm around Albert's shoulder as Justin tried to take a peek of Max's notepad.

"Yeah, we're been searching for that place for weeks, but with no leads. Thank God you've found some clues about the whereabouts of that casino," Albert said, before the two of them moved away from a peeking Justin, "You know, Max, I'll overlook the rumors and fake leads about where Heaven's Castle is and stick to your leads. I hope as usual your nose is always on the spot."

"Of course, Albert," Max said, as at the same time, Natly walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone," Natly greeted.

"Morning," the radio employee replied.

"Pardon me, Miss," Justin replied.

Both Max and Albert looked at the source of the voice and after realizing the voice came from Natly, both of them immediately smiled, their eyes wide with exitement.

"It's Princess Natly!" Albert exclaimed.

The police detective then pushes Max out of the way and jumped towards Natly, the radio employee, and Justin, before pushing the two men out of his way.

"Er, Princess," Albert said, smiling sweetly at Natly, before putting on his tough and formal persona, "I am a detective at the Jakarta Police Department. My name is Albert..."

Suddenly Max got up and pushes Albert to the wall, with the senior detective kissing a poster of Natly on the wall before making a dramatic fall to the ground.

"Ah...my princess," Albert said as he slumped on the floor, smiling.

"Yo, the Angel of Jakarta. If anything happen, you can't rely on the police," Max said, taking out his business card from his wallet and giving the card to Natly, "Contact this iron man instead. I'm the hard-boiled detective, Max Hammond."

"How interesting!" Natly smiled as she accepts Max's business card.

**A few moments later...**

"Hahahahahaha! Alright!" Max laughed as he walked out from the Indika FM building, holding an autographed potrait of Natly in his hands.

Meanwhile, inside her dressing room, Natly tore apart Max's business card and throws it on the garbage bin besides her.

"What a really interesting fool," Natly said to herself as she washes her hands.

**Back at the Agency...**

Widi takes out a magnetic pin and places the potrait of Natly on the whiteboard behind the hangar's desk, while nearby, Max and Linzy are enjoying their coffee on the hangar's sofa.

"How mysterious," Widi said as she looked at the potrait, "Why does she shine so?"

"You've gotten her a nice souvenir," Linzy complemented, patting Max's shoulder at the same time.

"Yeah," Max said, sipping his coffee, before taking out his own autographed potrait of Natly from his vest pocket, "Thank you, my angel."

Just as Max is going to kiss the potrait, Linzy snatches it from his hands, "You got one for yourself?"

"Give it back!" Max tried snatch the potrait back, only for Linzy to pull it out from sight.

"No way," she said, dodging every attempt from Max to snatch the potrait back, "She's only kind of cute."

"Why are you looking down on her?" Max asked, still trying to snatch the potrait from Linzy's hands.

"Okay," Widi said, interrupting the small fight between Max and Linzy, "It's time to do the lookup."

"Oh...please do," Max and Linzy said in unison as Widi enters the Gaia Library.

"What we want to know is how humans are going to Heaven's Castle," Widi said as the Gaia Library bookshelves moved around her.

"Yeah. The basic keywords are Jakarta, gambling, and Heaven's Castle," Max said, "I'm going to add a bunch of locations from the submissions."

"Go ahead," Widi said as the bookshelves freeze up in front of her.

"The first one is Tanjung Priok," Max said, prompting the bookshelves in front of Widi to shuffle themselves, "Then Rawasari, Cawang, and finally Cililitan."

The bookshelves continues to shuffle themselves, leaving a dark green book in front of Widi.

"Bingo!" Widi said, her right hand reaching for the book as a white "BUS ROUTE" materialize on the book, "I see. What a compelling result."

"The bus route! That's it! There's a Mitsubishi Fuso bus from the PPD company that passes the area where Linzy and I lost sight of Dwita!" Max said.

"That's right! Now that you've mention it, there is only one PPD bus route that passes through Yos Sudarso Road, which is Route 43!" Linzy added.

"Route 43? The one that operates from Tanjung Priok to Cililitan? Isn't that the bus route that has been shut down by PPD because it couldn't compete with Transjakarta Corridor 10 that operates on the same route?" Max asked.

"That's right," Widi answered as she returns to the real world, before taking out a marker and started drawing on the whiteboards, "By pretending to be a normal bus, this dark bus takes customers to Heaven's Castle. Only the users know it's route, stops, and schedule."

Max and Linzy nodded in understandment.

"This is the route that I have extrapolated. I don't know it's destination, but it definitely is going through here at this time," Widi concluded, her finger pointing to an area on the map that says "CEMPAKA PUTIH."

"That's amazing!" Linzy praised, "Widi's on fire today!"

"I hope so," Max said, still thinking about the incident where Widi paused when she and Max tried to transform into W.

"Do you want to say something?" Widi asked.

"No," Max said, "I'm just worried about your condition."

"As you can see, I'm just fine," Widi said as Max sits in front of the hangar's desk, while at the same time Widi sits down on the hangar's sofa.

"Alright! Let's go, Max!" Linzy said, grabbing her coat.

"Hahahahaha! Don't be ridiculous," Max said.

"Eh?" a puzzled Linzy asked.

"Dopants are way out of your league. So be quiet, stay here, and look after Widi's body," Max said as he tilts Linzy's head with his finger, before walking away from her.

"I'm so pissed!" Linzy shouted as she lowers her head towards it's normal position, "Part two."

Linzy turned around to see Max already on the first platform, ready to depart from the hangar. The young girl gave out a loud yell as she throws her coat at Widi.

"Just what does he think a chief is?" Linzy shouted as she approaches the hangar's desk, before noticing that Max's camera, called the Bat Shot, along with the artificial Bat Memory, are lying on the desk, unattended. Apparently Max has forgotten to bring the items with him. A devious idea came into Linzy's head.

**Cempaka Putih Toll Gate**

Max sits on the HardBoilder, waiting for the bus to Heaven's Castle. He then takes a look on his Spider Shock, his watch that also doubles as a grappling hook.

"13.42. It should be showing up soon," Max said.

Suddenly, the characteristic honk noise coming out from a typical Mitsubishi Fuso bus startles Max. The young detective looked towards his right and saw a light brown Mitsubishi Fuso bus, with the sign that says "ROUTE 43 – TANJUNG PRIOK TO CILILITAN VIA. RAWASARI BYPASS" on it's display, approaches Dwita and a group of people waiting near the Cempaka Putih Toll Gate. The doors of the bus opens as Dwita and the group of people enters the bus.

"Unscheduled bus stop. That's it," Max said, putting on his helmet and revving his HardBoilder, before going after the bus.

**Cililitan District**

The bus passes by the Christian University of Indonesia, unaware that Max is chasing it. The bus then approaches the Cililitan Bus Terminal, but instead of going into the terminal, the bus went straight on, passing by Pusat Grosir Cililitan Shopping Mall before turning left, with Max following.

"So, the casino is somewhere near Halim Perdanakusuma Airport," Max said to himself as he followed the bus.

The bus driver looked at the rear view mirror, only to see the HardBoilder chasing after it.

"Oh shit, Mr. Cheng's not going to be happy about trespassers in his casino," the bus driver muttered, before pressing on the gas and swerving through traffic, forcing Max to work extra hard in avoiding the incoming traffic.

A silver Toyota Soluna sedan suddenly appears out of nowhere, causing the bus to smash through the rear of the car, sending the car towards Max. Seeing this, Max revved the HardBoilder and jumped over the car, keeping his sight on the bus. Max kept on forward, approaching the bus, but the bus driver turned right, slamming Max and the HardBoilder against the road barrier. Eventually Max jumped off from the HardBoilder and grabbed the roof of the bus, his body dangling on the side of the bus as the HardBoilder swerves off the street. Max catches his breath before looking at the people who are in the bus, inspecting them with his eyes one by one.

"Okay, there's Dwita on the front...and there's also Linzy right in front of me...holy shit!" Max cried in horror. Linzy, now wearing a pink party dress, smiled at the young detective. "Linzy! You!" Max shouted as Linzy creates an L for Loser sign with her hand, "Why, you little..."

Just as Max is about to punch the window of the bus, a familiar laughter is heard from the roof of the bus. Max looked up to see the Money Dopant standing on the roof of the bus.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest," the Money Dopant said as he walked towards the clinging Max.

"You punk," Max snorted, taking out a yellow artificial Gaia Memory with a picture of a spider on it, before inserting it into his Spider Shock.

"**SPIDER.**"

The Spider Shock transforms itself from it's initial wristwatch form into a mechanical spider, before launching itself via a grapple line coming out from the mechanical spider's abdomen, striking the Money Dopant right on the head, causing him to stumble backwards as Max pulled himself into the roof of the bus. As the bus approaches the cargo area of Halim Perdanakusuma Airport, Max takes off his helmet and puts on his fedora.

"Widi!" Max called out, taking out his Double Driver and slapping it on his waist.

**At the secret hangar...**

Widi was busy reading a book that she'd picked up from the Gaia Library a few minutes ago while relaxing on the hangar's sofa, when the Double Driver materializes on her waist. Closing the book, Widi stood up and takes out the Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

At the same time, Max takes out his Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!**"

"**HENSHIN!**" both Max and Widi exclaimed in unison, as Widi inserts the Cyclone Memory and fainted, while at the same time, Max plugs in the Cyclone Memory before inserting his Joker Memory. After the two Memories are in place, Max opens up the Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

"Today, Heaven's Castle...is out of business!" Max exclaims, as Kamen Rider W points his right pointer finger at the Money Dopant.

**(Insert: Cyclone Effect – Labor Day)**

"What was that?" the Money Dopant growled, before W approaches him and gives him a good punch to the chest.

The Money Dopant stumbles back, before W grabs him and kicks him several times. The Rider then executes a flurry of punches, before throwing the Dopant over his shoulder. As the Money Dopant got back on his feet, W performs a sliding tackle on the Dopant, causing the Money Dopant to fall down on the bus roof yet again. W punches the Money Dopant again several times, before chucking the Dopant overboard as the bus turned around towards a small alley, with W coming down to the ground a few moments later. W kicked the Money Dopant again, but just as W prepares to execute another punch, the Money Dopant's golden dots on his torso glowed, sending out a barrage of coin-shaped energy blasts at the Rider, blasting W off his feet.

"For attacks like that, how about this?" Max said as W recovers himself, taking out the Metal Memory, but the Money Dopant releases his energy blasts again, causing W to roll on the ground, avoiding the blasts as he stood up.

**(Insert Theme Ends)**

"**METAL!**"

W avoids yet another blasts of energy from the Money Dopant, before ejecting the Joker Memory and inserting the Metal Memory.

"**CYCLONE! METAL!**"

W's left side shifted from black into silver, as the Metal Shaft, W's rod-like weapon, materializes on his back, transforming into his CycloneMetal form. The Money Dopant let loose on the energy blasts once again, but this time W manages to swat the blasts away from him, using the wind-powered Metal Shaft.

"Just how many Memories do you have?" the Money Dopant asked.

"Huh? Well, one, two...the hell with that!" Max shouted as W charges forward, the Metal Shaft in his hands.

W hits the Money Dopant with the Metal Shaft several times, forcing the Dopant to stumble backward several times, before a final attack from the Metal Shaft sends the Money Dopant flying. Just as the Money Dopant tried to recover himself, W points the Metal Shaft on the Dopant's face.

"It's over," Max said.

"It may surprise you to learn that you can't defeat me," the Money Dopant said, swatting the Metal Shaft away from his face with his right hand as he got back up to his feet, his eyespots glowing as the golden dots on his body flashes, revealing many of the coin-shaped USB. The Money Dopant then takes one of the coins that has the name "GARIN WAHYONO" written on it, "I have a lot of coins inside my body. If you defeat me, these will all crumble. You see what I'm getting at?"

"Garin Wahyono? It can't be..." Max gasped in disbelief.

"These Life Coins contain the customers' life forces. At Heaven's Castle, when you run out of money, you will play by gambling with you own life!"

**Meanwhile...**

The bus carrying the Heaven's Castle customers stopped at a warehouse hidden from plain sight. The doors of the bus then opened as the casino customers walked out of the bus.

"It stopped," Linzy said to herself as she got up and followed the group, "Why here?"

The doors of the warehouse opens automatically, revealing a casino employee with a suitcase full of mask, the employee himself is wearing a black mask over his face. The employee then gives the masks at the incoming customers.

"They want to play even if it means giving up everything," the Money Dopant continued, "Work, their homes, even their own families!"

"You...sick bastard!" Max said as W clenches his left fist, "How deplorable!"

"Home...family..." Widi muttered.

Suddenly Widi saw a beach in front of her. A family, consisting of a father, a mother, and their three daughters, are seen playing on it.

"Widi, hurry!" the two daughters exclaimed as a younger version of Widi, the family's youngest daughter, runs off from the caring hands of her father and mother towards her sisters.

"My...family," Widi muttered weakly.

At the same time, W's right eye went black, a sign that the link between Max and Widi has been disrupted.

"AAAARGH!" Widi screamed in pain as W's right hand drops the Metal Shaft on the ground, before clutching his now dark right eye.

"Widi?" Max asked as W stepped back, disorientated, "Hey! Widi! Don't tell me you..."

Max couldn't finish his sentence as the Money Dopant walked towards a weakened W and punches the Rider right in the head, before sending a flurry of punches on W's chest, before shoving W into the ground.

"What's wrong? Widi!" Max yelled as W tried to recover himself, his right hand still covering his dark right eye. Seeing the opportunity, the Money Dopant sends a barrage of energy coins from his hands, creating a huge explosion that literally sends W flying.

"I paid you back for the beating you gave me...in full," the Money Dopant laughed as he walked away from the scene.

**Meanwhile...**

Linzy finds herself in a middle of a Las Vegas-esque casino, with several roulette tables, several slot machines, and also an assortment of things you've commonly find in a Las Vegas casino.

"This is Heaven's Castle," Linzy said to herself as she lifts her mask off her face, gazing at the casino in awe.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next time, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story!**

"Your family, right?" Max asked.

"Are you laughing at me?" Widi shouted.

"You will pay...in full," Cheng said.

"It's no use! It's pointless!" Widi said.

"Duel! We'll quickly finish this!" Max exclaims, challenging Cheng.

**Chapter 4: Don't Touch the M/Duel with a Joker**

**THIS CLINCHES IT!**


	4. Don't Touch the M Part II

**Previously, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story:**

"The mysterious casino Heaven's Castle really does exist!" Natly said, enthutiasticly.

"So, what do you choose, stay with your family peacefully, or go to the casino and risking 3 years behind bars?" Linzy asked.

"Of course I'll choose to go to the casino! Even though I could go to jail, I'll just bribe the officers there to let me go, right? Bottom line is...money is more important than family! Full stop!" Dwita answered, pride can be heard in her voice.

"Now, be a good sport and let me collect my payment...in full," the Money Dopant said as he takes out a yellow, coin-shaped USB, before stabbing the coin-like USB into Garin's forehead. Garin screamed in terror as his life force was literally being transferred into coin, the name "GARIN WAHYONO" materializing on the coin.

"Home...family..." Widi muttered.

"AAAARGH!" Widi screamed in pain as W's right hand drops the Metal Shaft on the ground, before clutching his now dark right eye.

"Widi?" Max asked as W stepped back, disorientated.

Seeing the opportunity, the Money Dopant sends a barrage of energy coins from his hands, creating a huge explosion that literally sends W flying.

**Chapter 4: Don't Touch the M/Duel with a Joker**

Kamen Rider W got up from the ground, shaking the dust off his head. A few moments ago, he has just been blasted into the ground by the Money Dopant's energy blasts. Now, with the Dopant nowhere in sight, W reverts back into Max as the young detective dusts himself off.

**(Max's Narration)**

_I saw Widi's vision. The same vision that costed us that fight. That was...her family._

**At the secret hangar...**

Widi woke up from her catatonic state, before standing up, her face looking desperate. The young girl walked around the hangar's platform for a while, before approaching the hangar's desk, screaming in frustration as she thrashes the desk, throwing it's contents to the platform's floor.

**At the Heaven's Castle Casino...**

After orientating herself with her new surroundings, Linzy quickly founds Dwita playing blackjack on one of the casino's tables, before quickly approaching the girl and dragging Dwita out of the game.

"You! You're that big-mouthed detective," Dwita said.

"Hurry back and go home! This isn't heaven!" Linzy said.

"Like I'd leave now?" Dwita shouted, pushing Linzy aside, "I've been waiting for today's big game."

At the same time, Cheng walked into the casino, a big smile can be seen on his face.

"Everyone, welcome to the heavenly casino that lives up to it's name, Heaven's Castle," Cheng said, the crowd playing in the casino immediately stopped their games and looked at Cheng in interest, "Another member has obtained the right to challenge me, the great Wang Cheng. That courageous challenger's name is...Dwita Tjiptobroto!"

As the spotlight shines on both Linzy and Dwita, Dwita walked towards Cheng, smiling gleefully while taking off her mask as she is going to play against the master of the casino, while Linzy tried to see within the blinding light, obviously shocked that Dwita is going to play against Cheng.

**OP: W-B-X W Boiled Xtreme – Aya Kamiki feat. TAKUYA**

Widi desperately searches everywhere for something in the Gaia Library as the bookshelves shuffled away, leaving a black book in front of her.

"Family...my family..." Widi muttered as she searches everywhere, before noticing the black book. Rushing towards the book, which has the white words "MY FAMILY" written on it, Widi grabs the book, before opening it, only to find a horrific sight in front of her...the pages of the book has been torn out, "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Widi gasped desperately.

"It's about your family, right, Widi?" Max asked from the real world, causing Widi to return to the real world, waking up in shock, before looking at her partner.

"You've obtain all the knowledge in the world, but it's the one thing that you don't know," Max continued as he approaches Widi, "Your past. Right?"

Widi looked at Max, before jumping out of her seat, walking away from her partner.

"Are you laughing at me?" Widi shouted.

"No, I'm not," Max said as he grabs his fedora and wears it on his head, "No one's perfect. Supporting each other's lives is the _game _of life."

"I bet that's another line you took from the great Alvin Cahyadi," Widi said.

"Oh! How'd you know?" Max asked in confusement.

"Quit it," Widi said as she lays herself down on a medium-sized bed located just next to Max's bookcase and dining room, hidden from sight thanks to the blind that separates it from the bookcase and the dining room, "Don't suddenly act like you're my brother. It just makes me feel worse."

Max sits down on his chair, looking at the spinning fan above him, as Widi closes her eyes and sleep. But the quiet moment only lasts for a few moments as suddenly Max's cell phone starts to ring. The young detective then picks up the phone.

"I'm busy right now..." Max tried to speak, only to be cut off by a loud voice from across the line.

"Hello?" Linzy said from the phone, "This is the chief. Headquarters, please respond."

"Linzy?" Max shot out in astonishment, "Where are you?"

**Heaven's Castle**

"I've infiltrated Heaven's Castle," Linzy whispers, as she is currently hiding underneath the a blackjack table, "This place is completely bonkers. I'm going to relay the footage, please take a look."

Linzy takes out Max's Bat Shot and Bat Memory, before inserting the Bat Memory on the Bat Shot's slot.

"**BAT,**" the Memory said as the Bat Shot transforms from it's inital camera form into it's mechanical bat form, flying from Linzy's hand as it takes footage of the events that are unfolding in Heaven's Castle.

**Cahyadi Detective Agency**

"Why does Linzy's work have to pay off at a time like this?" Max complains as he watches the footage from his cell phone.

"_Black 13! Come on!_" Dwita's desperate voice can be heard from the footage as she is playing a do-or-die roulette match against Cheng.

**Heaven's Castle**

Unfortunately for Dwita, the white roulette ball falls down on the Red 23 slot, effectively costing Dwita her entire winnings as well as her family's life savings.

"It can't be true!" Dwita gasped, "But I had a hundred million!"

"Want to use the last of your life as collateral?" Cheng offered, grabbing a Life Coin from his pocket, "The final stage's rate is multiplied by 100. If you win, you'd recover it all at once."

"I...I'm doing it!" Dwita said without thinking, as she snatches the Life Coin from Cheng's hand.

Linzy watches the game anxiously as the roulette ball was inserted into the roulette spinner again, this time with Dwita gunning for the Red 25 slot.

"Red 25! Come on!" Dwita said, desperation can be heard in her voice, "Come on! Come on!"

**Cahyadi Detective Agency**

A tense-looking Max watches the game closely from his cell phone, as Widi got up from the bed, approaches Max, and looked at the footage closely.

"That's no use. It's going to be Red 36," Widi said.

"Eh?" Max asked, surprised, before looking at the footage again. True to what Widi said, the white roulette ball falls down on the Red 36 slot.

**Heaven's Castle**

Dwita fell down to her knees. The roulette ball had sealed her fate as it falls down on the Red 36 slot. She had lost everything to Cheng, her winnings, her family's life savings, now her life. The Chinese man looked in joy as the girl awaits her final judgement moment.

"You're finished," Cheng said, taking out his Money Memory before clicking it.

"**MONEY!**"

Cheng stabs the Gaia Memory into his USB port tatoo, before yellow energy coins envelop his body, transforming Cheng into the Money Dopant. The Dopant walked towards a terrified Dwita as he takes a Life Coin from the roulette table.

"Wait a moment! Next time...I'll be lucky next time!" Dwita pleaded.

"All loser dogs say that," the Money Dopant said, "If I recall, your parents' restaurant was about to go bankrupt...at first you enter the game to help your parents...but somewhere along the way...the money blinded you. Hah! The story's all too common. You will pay...in full."

The Money Dopant stabs the Life Coin into Dwita's chest, draining her life force as the name "DWITA TJIPTOBROTO" started to materialize on the Life Coin.

"Father...mother...I'm sorry," Dwita said with her dying breath, before all of her life force was drained into the Life Coin. Dwita's comatose body collapsed into the ground, much to the shock of Linzy, Max, and Widi.

An irritated Linzy takes out her green slipper, gritting her teeth as she walked out from her hiding place.

**Cahyadi Detective Agency**

"Ah, great. She's getting herself in trouble again," Widi said as she saw Linzy marches towards the Money Dopant.

"_That's bullshit!_" Linzy said as she slaps the Money Dopant on the head using the slipper.

"LINZY!" Max shouted.

**Meanwhile...**

"You look absolutely beautiful, Miss Megan," the makeup artist said as Megan stood in front of a large, Victorian-style mirror, wearing the same wedding dress from yesterday.

"Thank you," Megan said, "It's a real compliment to hear that from you."

"You're welcome, Miss," the makeup artist said, smiling.

**Outside the Adinugroho Estate...**

Sammy walked down the stairs that headed towards the estate's vast backyard. Though he still has his trademark red scarf wrapped around his neck, he is now wearing white, formal attire, including a white tuxedo, a pair of white trousers, as well as white, formal shoes. As he approaches the backyard, he saw the middle-aged man standing there, looking at the rose bush in front of him.

"Father," Sammy said.

"Sammy," the middle-aged man said as he approaches Sammy, "Before the ceremony, mind if I give you a punch?"

"It's like in those soap operas, isn't it?" Sammy asked, "Is it because your daughter is being stolen away by your underling?"

The middle-aged man smiled, gives Sammy a nice pat to the shoulder, before taking out a golden Gaia Memory with a goat skull-shaped T labeled on it.

"**TERROR!**"

"What the..." Sammy muttered as he looked at the Gaia Memory.

"Adinugroho family members are the center pieces in our museum," the middle-aged man said, "We are this city's...no...we are all of humanity's rulers. I will allow the ceremony depending on whether you have mastered the Nazca Memory's powers."

"Father," Natly interrupted as she appears from the estate's balcony overlooking the backyard, "Let me go in your place."

Natly takes out a golden Gaia Memory, with a K modeled after a rhinoceros beetle's horn labeled on it. She then clicks on the Gaia Memory's button.

"**KABUTO!**"

Natly throws the Gaia Memory into the air, as she takes out her silver belt and wraps it around her waist, the belt buckle resting on her back. Natly then jumps off from the balcony as the Gaia Memory inserts itself into the belt buckle, covering Natly within a network of golden brown energy honeycombs (_a homage to a certain Rider's transformation sequence_), transforming her into her Dopant form as she landed on the ground. Natly's Dopant form, the Kabuto Dopant, is a very muscular humanoid rhinoceros beetle (_resembling Go-Gadoru-Ba from Kuuga if you ask me_) with masculine features (with the exception for her breasts, of course). The Dopant has dark brown skin covering her entire body (except for her torso, neck, and lower jaw, which is covered with light brown skin), as well as black armoring covering her shoulders, shins, chest, back, gauntlets, and the feet area, which has three toes (two in front and one in the heel) in each foot that firmly grabs the ground. Intricate carvings are seen on the black armoring, while black, needle-shaped beads are seen on her chest armor as well as dangling from her belt, forming a skirt. The Kabuto Dopant's head resembles a rhinoceros beetle's head, complete with the trademark horn. Two, menacing looking yellow eyes completed the Dopant's fearsome look (_If you have no idea what the Kabuto Dopant looks like, just imagine Go-Gadoru-Ba...with breasts_).

"I just love humbling pretentious men," the Kabuto Dopant said, clenching her clawed fists as she assumes a fighting pose that resembles a professional wrestler's.

The middle-aged man smiled after hearing his daugher's answer, while Sammy looked at the Kabuto Dopant in fear.

**Heaven's Castle**

"Who are you?" an annoyed Money Dopant asked, yanking the mask off Linzy's face with his hand.

"The chief of the detectives who love this city!" Linzy exclaimed, pointing her slipper at the Dopant.

The Money Dopant sniggered, before swatting away Linzy's slipper, "At any rate, I can't just let you go," he said, as the terrified Linzy was cornered into Dwita's comatose body.

"If anything happens to me, my subordinates won't let you get away with it!" Linzy said, "One is...completely useless, but the other one is a super genius!"

**Cahyadi Detective Agency**

"_She'd beat you easily!_" Linzy exclaims as she points at the Money Dopant.

"That idiot! Damn...What's she mean, I'm completely useless?" Max said, facepalming in shame.

Widi takes Max's cell phone from his hands, before dialing a series of buttons on the phone.

**Heaven's Castle**

"What'd you say?" the Money Dopant asked, his right hand grabbing on Linzy's neck as the Dopant begins to strangle her, "Where is she?"

At the same time Linzy's cell phone started to ring. The choking girl takes out her cell phone and gives it to the Money Dopant.

"This is the super genius. I'll join you in a game soon, so just wait," Widi said from across the line.

"What?" the Money Dopant asked, releasing his grip on Linzy.

**Cahyadi Detective Agency**

"I'm saying that you've got a customer," Widi said.

"Hey, Widi!" Max said as he got up from his chair, "It's no time for that!"

"I can calculate the number from the speed of the spinning ball," Widi said, "It's no big deal."

**Heaven's Castle**

"Your method of provocation is pretty interesting," the Money Dopant said, "No one's ever spoken like that to me before. But what's in it for me?"

"We've got six Gaia Memories," Widi said from across the line, much to Max's shock.

"Very well," the Money Dopant said, ejecting out all of his Life Coins, "I'll have you picked up, so just wait."

The Money Dopant then closes the phone and gives it back to Linzy, before reverting back into Cheng.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're closed for today," Cheng said, much to the shock of his audience. The Chinese man then turned around to face Linzy, "Let's see how good your ace super genius is!" he said.

**Adinugroho Estate**

Sammy dodges a black energy ball meant for him, throwing himself to the ground as the ball destroys a nearby potted plant. The Kabuto Dopant charges more dark energy through her horn, before channeling it into her arms, releasing an onslaught of black energy balls at Sammy, as the middle-aged man watched in glee. Sammy managed to dodge the energy balls, before getting back on his feet.

"Feigning composure? If I touch you, you're dead," the Kabuto Dopant said.

"It's not fake. This composure is real," Sammy said, "Natly-chan."

The Kabuto Dopant growled, this time she charges yellow lightning through her horn as she rushes towards Sammy. The young man smiled, before taking out his Gaia Memory, a golden Gaia Memory with a fearsome-looking N labeled on it.

"**NAZCA!**"

Sammy takes out his silver belt and slaps it on his waist, the belt buckle on his front. Sammy then inserts the Nazca Memory into the slot located on the belt buckle.

"**HENSHIN,**" Sammy said as he inserts the Memory, which resulted in him being covered in a series of blue energy triangles, transforming him into the same mysterious Dopant from before.

The Kabuto Dopant swings her right fist, now supercharged with her yellow lightning energy, before punching the mysterious Dopant right at the stomach, with the mysterious Dopant still standing in his place.

"No way!" the Kabuto Dopant said, "My supercharged punch is enough to level most Dopants with ease...why does this Dopant didn't flinch at all?"

"Excellent," the middle-aged man said, smiling as he clapped his hands, while at the same time Sammy and Natly reverted back into their human forms, "Looks like I have to say you pass."

**Kelapa Gading Mall**

Max walked into the famous Kelapa Gading Mall, before entering a KFC restaurant located inside the shopping mall.

"One Original Burger with a regular-sized Fanta, please," Max said.

"Okay, Sir," the cashier said, "Please wait for about 3 minutes."

As Max takes a seat, he starts to think about Widi and her family, after seeing a family eating happily on the table located right in front of him.

**(Max's Narration)**

_Widi herself realizes it. Somewhere in her mind, she's stuck on family._

**Gaia Library**

"Roulette," Widi said as the bookshelves around her started to shuffle, "History...Probability."

The bookshelves continues to shuffle until it leaves a single purple book, with the white word "ROULETTE" written on it. Widi then grabs the book and holds it with her left hand.

"The next one...cards," Widi said as the bookshelves appeared in front of her once again, before starting to shuffle themselves.

**(Max's Narration)**

_If I don't do something... she'll cost us another fight again...and the case will never be solved._

"Here's your burger, Sir," the waiter said.

"Thank you," Max replied as he recieves the burger and the drink, before saying to himself, "What would the boss say in a time like this?"

As Max munched his burger and sipped his drink, suddenly he notices that two tables next to him, Atee is playing scrabble with a young man wearing a Santa Claus suit. The young man himself has white skin, some freckles on his face, spiky and short brown hair, as well as glasses on his face, with a medium-sized build. Max quickly grabbed his burger and his drink and approaches the two.

"Atee? Shawn? What are you guys doing here?" Max asked as he sits in front of them.

"Shawn? Max, don't you remember you shouldn't call my real name here?" whispers the young man, "It's Santa Shawn!"

"It's just the same, you knucklehead!" Atee said, poking on Santa Shawn's head, before eating her french fries and arranges the word "KNUCKLEHEAD" on the scrabble board.

"By the way, what's with the gloomy face, Max?" Santa Shawn said, grabbing something from his white sack next to him, "Here's a Christmas present that will surely cheer you up!"

"Thanks," Max said as he accepts the blue paperbag from Santa Shawn, "But it's still September."

"Don't worry about that!" Santa Shawn said.

"Please worry, Max-kun! Santa Shawn thinks that every month is Christmas! I think he should be sent to a..." Atee couldn't finish her sentence as Santa Shawn shoves a bundle of french fries into her mouth.

"Ah, my two informants are at it again," Max said to himself, giggling as Atee retaliates by rubbing her ketchup on Santa Shawn's face.

"Hey! It's Santa Shawn!" a young boy said from a nearby table. Immediately he and several other children rushes towards Santa Shawn's table, prompting the fake Santa to stand up from his chair and grabs his white sack, giving out free presents to the children.

"Santa Shawn sure has a lot of fans," Max said.

"Yeah," Atee said.

"You're not working today?" Max asked.

"Well, my office is located just next to this mall, and since I'm going home early today, might as well stop by here and have a game of scrabble with Santa Shawn," Atee answered.

"Well, Santa Shawn always gives me something, but I sure wish he'd give me a woman," Max said, looking at the blue paperbag that Santa Shawn gave him earlier.

"What about me? I'm a woman," Atee said.

"Okay, then, while Santa Shawn is too busy with the children, let's consider this a date, shall we?" Max said.

"Sure thing, Max-kun!" Atee said, smiling gleefully.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Max walked out from Kelapa Gading Mall and sits on the nearby park bench, opening up the paperbag that Santa Shawn had given him earlier.

"A set of playing cards and several plastic dinosaurs...Santa Shawn sure knows how to make me laugh," Max said to himself.

Suddenly a light brown Mitsubishi Fuso bus pulled up on the area, honking it's horn. Max looked at the bus, realizing that the bus is the bus that takes people to the Heaven's Castle casino. At the same time, Widi, along with her books about gambling, appeared out of nowhere and enters the bus. Max then followed Widi and enters the bus as well.

"I've read all world's book on guaranteed wins in gambling," Widi said as the bus enters the Halim Perdanakusuma warehouse area, closing her last gambling book at the same time, "This time, all you need to do is watch."

"Normally I would go against this, but if it's worth those poor customers' Life Coins and Linzy being returned to us, then I'll support you 100%," Max said.

The bus pulled into a halt as it has arrived on it's destination, opening it's doors as Max and Widi walked out of the bus and into the Heaven's Castle casino.

"Okay, we've come to waste this place," Max said as he and Widi enters the main casnio area, before noticing that Widi is already walking towards the main roulette table, "Hey!"

"I was waiting for you, Widi!" Linzy cried as she rushes towards Widi, "I'm counting on you!"

"Just watch," Widi said.

"That child is the super genius?" Cheng asked as he walked towards Widi, "Very well. Welcome to my Heaven's Castle."

"Great. Widi, Linzy, and now that Chinese guy ignores me. Am I completely useless?" Max asked himself.

**5 Minutes later...**

Max and Linzy tried their best to resucitate a comatose Dwita, as Widi and Cheng prepared for their battle royale on the roulette table.

"It's reserved just for us today," Cheng said, "This is what I'm betting!"

Cheng then takes out Dwita's Life Coin, before assembling the other Life Coins into piles, "One pile of these Life Coins for one of your Gaia Memories," he said, "It's a six versus six game."

"I understood," Widi said, "Let us begin."

Cheng nodded, before gesturing to the casino employee to place the roulette ball on the roulette spinner. The employee then places the ball and spins the spinner, the ball moving around the spinner looking for a slot to enter.

"The table is an 1880 autumn state. Factoring in the ball's bounce force and spinning speed..." Widi whispers to herself, before grabbing the Cyclone Memory and places it on the Red 21 mat.

"It's Red 21," Widi said.

"Then it's my turn," Cheng said, pushing a pile of Life Coins to the Black 33 mat.

Max and Linzy watches the spinner anxiously, as the ball's movement became slower and slower, before falling down on the...Red 21 slot!

"You did it!" Linzy shouted in excitement as she hugged Widi, while Max drinks a glass of water, smiling.

"Wonderful," Cheng said.

Widi was on fire today, she bets and bets and always wins, eventually winning all but one pile of Life Coins.

"Amazing!" Linzy said, before rushing herself towards Max, "Widi is really useful today!"

"Yeah," Max said.

"I see. Quite impressive. Why this pointless game?" Cheng asked as the casino employee spins the roulette spinner again.

"No reason in particular," Widi answered.

"Are you tired from hearing the cries of the victims' families?" Cheng asked again.

Suddenly Widi froze up in her seat again, "My...family..." she muttered, all of her knowledge about guaranteed wins in gambling went up in smoke, as she screams in desperation.

"Do you have some unpleasant memories of your family?" Cheng asked as Widi clutches her head in pain, while at the same time Cheng places his pile of Life Coins on the Black 11 mat.

As the casino employee rings the bell, a sign that the roulette spinner is about to stop, in desperation Widi places the Cyclone Memory in the Red 06 mat. Cheng smiled gleefully, knowing that in this state Widi can't think rationally, which means that this is going to be an easy win. Much to everyone's horror, the ball falls down in the Black 11 slot. Widi has lost her first game.

"This is bad!" Max said.

**Pondok Indah Mosque**

"Father," Megan said as he and the middle-aged man are walking through the corridors of Pondok Indah Mosque, "I'm so happy."

"Yes," the middle-aged man said as the two of them enters the mosque's main building, where Sammy, the wedding minister, and the rest of the family awaits, "We are the happiest family in the world."

"Tsk," Natly silently said as she held the meowing British Shorthair cat in her arms.

**Heaven's Castle.**

"I have no interest...in family!" Widi said in desperation, as she has just lost yet another game, costing her piles upon piles of Life Coins, as well as the Cyclone, Luna, Heat, and Joker Memories.

"You've crumbled," Cheng said, "You're unbelievably frail!"

Widi limped off from the roulette table towards Max and Linzy, with the latter quickly catching up to her and helps her to her feet.

"Are you alright, Widi? You're not winning anymore," Linzy said.

"I can't focus," Widi said as she sits down on a nearby chair.

Deciding that he's seen enough, Max stared at Cheng, taking out the blue paperbag from his vest pocket.

"So, let me fully win everything from you!" Cheng said, his reflection on the mirrors behind him changed into the Money Dopant.

"Stop right there!" Max said as he walked towards the roulette table, before looking at Widi, "We're exchanging players. I know this is against everything that this city and I stands for...but I will play against you." Max then continues his walk, before finally arriving at the roulette table, "The next game will be the final game. Memories and coins, bet it all!"

"Huh?" Cheng asked in disbelief.

"Max?" Widi asked in disbelief as Linzy let out a gasp of disbelief.

"You? At roulette?" Cheng asked.

"No," Max said, taking out the playing cards from the paperbag, "We'll be playing the game I'm best at. We're going to play...Old Maid!"

**Pondok Indah Mosque**

"And with this, I will proclaim that Sammy Mardiansyah and Megan Adinugroho, are now married..." the wedding minister said. Hearing this, Sammy and Megan both smiled at each other.

**Heaven's Castle**

Cheng shuffles his deck of card while Max, holding his own deck, waits for his move.

"Next you'll pick the king of hearts," Cheng said.

"Shut up!" Max said, his hand trying to judge what card should he pick. After a few moments of thought, he randomly selects a card from Cheng's deck, before looking at it. The card...was the king of hearts.

"What?" Linzy said in disbelief.

"Let's see...Ah, now I'm going to pick the joker," Cheng said, before taking Max's joker card, "This one, right?"

"My God," Max muttered, "He's sure a tough opponent."

"Why Old Maid?" Linzy yelled as she retreats to the sidelines, "He's just doing everything that guy says!"

"He can completely read Max's motives and eyes," Widi said.

"7 of clubs," Cheng said before taking the said card from Max's deck, causing Max to slam his fedora to the ground in frustration.

"That's why he knows the joker's location and which card Max is going to pick," Widi continued, "Plus, his card skills are godlike. He can even make his opponent pick what card he wants."

"There's no way of winning, then!" Linzy said.

"At last," Cheng said, attracting Linzy and Widi's attention, "The game ends here. You'll draw the joker next. Then I will draw the ace. And with that, you're finished!"

Max trembled as he gazed on his only card...the ace of diamonds. While Cheng's deck contains the joker and the ace of spades...yet somehow Cheng's cunning skills prevent Max from thinking straight.

"I love the expression of a losing dog," Cheng said again, gigling evilly, "That's why I can't get enough of gambling!"

"Max," Linzy said.

"No!" Widi said, "He's out..."

"It's alright, Widi," Max said, "Just be quiet and watch."

Max then grabs his fedora and wears it, "Boss said this," he said, "A man's job is 80% determination. From there, everything else seems like a bonus. Even if it was reckless, I decided to fight to protect. So I have no regrets no matter how it ends. You are...the precious partner that the boss entrusted to me."

"It's no use! It's pointless, Max!" Widi said.

"That's not so!" Linzy yelled, taking out her trusty green slipper and slaps Widi on the head with it.

"Eh?" Widi asked, startled.

"Max is serious about saving you," Linzy said, putting back her green slipper on her white handbag, "So believe in him! You guys...are two but one, right?"

"That's right," Max said, "We are W, two but one!" Max stood up, and looked at Widi straight in the eye, "The two of us are always one, right, Widi?" he said, giving Widi a wink. Widi then nodded in response.

"Let's duel! We'll finish this quickly," Max said, pointing at Cheng.

"Don't make me laugh! You will be in full despair!" Cheng responded.

A tense moment occurs as Max points his card at Cheng, while the Chinese man constantly flips through his cards, as an attempt to confuse Max. Linzy looked at the scene for a moment, before looking at Widi, who is closing her eyes. With confidence flaring from his eyes, Max walked forward, before flicking one of the cards on Cheng's deck with his finger...the ace of spades card! The card spins around in the air before landing on Cheng's forehead, much to the Chinese man's shock.

"I don't need the remaining card," Max said, "I am...the Joker."

"He did it!" Linzy exclaimed, with Widi smiling next to her.

"Noooo!" Cheng shouted in despair as he stumbles back, "It can't be! Why?"

"Let me tell you," Max said, opening up his vest, revealing the Double Driver strapped around his waist, "The moment I have the Double Driver on, my mind and Widi's mind are connected. My right hand picking the card...that was Widi's."

"You could completely read Max's expression," Widi said, "So all I had to do was pick before he did."

"Glad you noticed, partner," Max said, looking at his partner, "This game..."

"We won!" Linzy exclaimed, shoving Max and Widi aside.

"I told you not to take the good part!" Max scolded.

"**MONEY!**" Cheng takes out his Money Memory, gritting his teeth in anger, before transforming into the Money Dopant.

Quickly, Linzy grabbed the Cyclone and Joker Memories and gives it to Max and Widi. "Get that bastard!" Linzy said.

Smiling, Max and Widi accepts the Memories as Linzy takes the rest of the Memories along with her, before hiding underneath the roulette table.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"**JOKER!**"

"**HENSHIN!**" both Max and Widi exclaimed.

As usual, Widi inserts the Cyclone Memory in her Double Driver and went faint as the Memory was transported into Max's Double Driver. The young detective then inserts both the Cyclone Memory and the Joker Memory before opening up the Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

The wind resulted from Kamen Rider W's transformation sends the playing cards into the air, as well as unplugging some of the slot machines and uprooting some of the smaller tables, even sending the Money Dopant to his back.

"So that's what happen if we transform indoors," Max said.

"I'm going to remember this!" the Money Dopant said as he rushed towards the exit.

"What a coward," Max said.

"No, he's probably smart. It's not good if we fight here, since we might damage some of the property," Widi replied.

"Whatever you say, partner," Max said as W chases after the Money Dopant, with Linzy coming out from her hiding place a few moments afterwards and taking all of the Life Coins on the table, before going back into her hiding place.

**Pondok Indah Mosque**

"The ceremony is over. You may kiss the bride," the wedding minister said.

Sammy and Megan looked at each other, smiling, before kissing each other, transforming into their Dopant forms in the process.

Sammy's Dopant form was blue in color, based on a muscular knight with a black, bird-shaped visor adorned with red lines on it as well as silver kneepads and elbowpads. Some black, orange and silver accents are seen on the legs, arms, and torso, while some of the accents on the shoulders forms bird-like symbols, the infamous Nazca Lines, to be exact. A pair of blue scarves sprouts from his back, the ends of the scarves are orange. On the gauntlet areas of the Dopant, some grey and orange lines can be seen, as well as two, short, grey wrist blades. This is the Nazca Dopant.

Both Nazca and Kuwagata Dopants face the middle-aged man and Natly, who both applauded in appreciation, followed by their servants.

"Finally," the Nazca Dopant said, "I'm an Adinugroho."

**Cililitan District**

"Holy shit!" a car driver exclaimed as he and the three cars behind him immediately stopped their cars, forming a road barrier as the Money Dopant rushes towards them. But obviously, the Dopant couldn't go past the cars.

"You're in my way!" the Money Dopant yelled.

Suddenly W blazes into the scene, riding the HardBoilder as always, before crashing into the Money Dopant, sending the Dopant into a nearby wall.

"What is that?" the bystanders asked.

W turned around, facing the Money Dopant who is trying to get back on his feet. The Rider then revvs his HardBoilder before crashing into the Dopant yet again, this time sending him into a nearby alleyway. W stops his motorcycle and hops off from it, before approaching the recovering Money Dopant.

"So, count up your crimes!" W exclaimed, pointing at the Money Dopant.

"What?" the Money Dopant asked as he rushes towards W, only to recieve a kick to the head, forcing him to stumble backwards.

W catches up with the Dopant and sends a roundhouse kick combo, before grabbing the Dopant and gives it a good knee jerk to the ribs.

"There's nowhere to run," Max said.

**Pondok Indah Mosque**

The newly formed Adinugroho family gathered around just outside of the Pondok Indah Mosque. All of them are smiling happily after witnessing the marrige of Sammy and Megan and are now preparing to have their first family portrait with Sammy.

"Are you guys ready?" the photographer asked.

"Yes we are," Megan said as she held on her flower bouquet tightly.

"Okay, one, two...and three!"

As the photographer pressed on the capture button on the camera, the photograph of the Adinugroho family didn't show their human forms...it shows their Dopant forms.

**Meanwhile...**

"**LUNA! JOKER!**"

W's right side shifted colors from green to yellow as he transforms into his LunaJoker form, just as the Money Dopant blasts his energy coins. Using his extendible right arm, W deflects the coin blasts, before giving the Money Dopant several lashes with the arm. W then performs a flying side kick, sending the Money Dopant flying into a nearby wall.

"Now, for a truly whipping experience!" Max said, as W takes out the Metal Memory.

"**METAL!**"

"**LUNA! METAL!**"

W's left side changes from black into grey as he transforms into his LunaMetal form, before taking out the Metal Shaft from his back, transforming it into a whip and bashes the Money Dopant with it several times, before a final lash pins the Money Dopant against the wall, as W slams the Metal Shaft against his abdomen.

"That's right...her family...you damn brat, have you recovered from the scar of your trashy family?" the Money Dopant asked.

"Widi, no!" Max said.

"Family...my family..." Widi muttered, her mind projecting the image of the "MY FAMILY" book with the pages torn out. Suddenly the pages fused together and forms a new page, with a large photo of Max and Linzy on it.

"I've got a substitute for that...though they're not very bright," Widi said, as W takes out the Heat Memory.

"That's the spirit!" Max said as W smashes the Metal Shaft several times on the Money Dopant's chest, before ejecting the Luna Memory and replaces it with the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT!**"

"**HEAT! METAL!**"

**(Insert: Free your Heat – Galveston 19)**

The Money Dopant gasped as W's right side changes color from yellow to red, as W shifted form into his HeatMetal form. Immediately, W executes several flaming bashes with the Metal Shaft at the Money Dopant, before ending the combo with several fiery punches from W's right fist, sending the Money Dopant tumbling down the ground. Deciding to finish the fight once and for all, W takes out the Metal Memory and inserts it into the red slot located in the middle of the Metal Shaft.

"**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Flames started to burst from one end of the Metal Shaft, as W rushes himself towards the recovering Dopant.

"**METAL BRANDING!**" W exclaims as W stabs the flaming end of the Metal Shaft into the Money Dopant's abdomen, before lifting the Dopant over his head. W then slams the now flaming Money Dopant on the ground, the impact of the slam was so strong it leaves a crater on the ground. W then stepped back as the flaming Money Dopant exploded in the crater, forcefully ejecting the Money Memory from Cheng. The Money Memory then landed just outside of the crater.

**(Insert Theme Ends)**

"I'm not done yet," Cheng said weakly from the crater as he tried to reach the Money Memory, "Next time...I'll be lucky. I'm sure!"

Just as Cheng's hand touches the Money Memory, the Memory shatters from the Memory Break, startling Cheng as he was forced to pull his hand back into the crater.

W walked towards the crater, placing his Metal Shaft on his back, looking at the now motionless Cheng.

"The police will arrest the casino employees and shut Heaven's Castle down...while Immigrations will deal with this guy," Max said as W looked at Cheng.

**(Max's Narration)**

_The life forces inside the Life Coins were returned to their owners. Strangely enough, none of them remembers their time at Heaven's Castle. Including Dwita. She's now back to her helpful and cheerful self, balancing her school as well as helping her parents at the restaurant. Though the Tjiptobroto family are still heavily indebt, but I want to believe there's a meaning in the three of them remaining together. If a family sticks together, someday it'll work out._

"Case closed!" Max exclaims as he takes out the last page of his case report from the typewriter, "Heaven's Castle is now history!"

"Be quiet!" Widi yelled, "I'm trying to listen to Natly's radio show."

"_It's time for our first corner again! JAKARTA MYSTERY TOUR!_" Natly's voice said from the radio, "_Today's topic is about Kamen Rider!_"

"Kamen Rider?" Max asked in confusement as he got up from his chair and rushes towards Widi.

"_I recieved a lot of submissions about this. Riding a bike, this superman defeated a monster! Well, Natly believes in this. I believe it, but..._"

"Alright!" Max exclaimed, pumping his right fist into the air before taking the Natly Adinugroho's Healing Princess poster from the table, "I was mentioned by Princess Natly! She called us Kamen Rider!" Widi immediately snatches the poster from Max and sits down on her chair again, with Max patting her shoulder, "We're an urban legend!" Max said, excitedly.

"The two of us are a single Kamen Rider. That sounds awesome!" Widi said.

"Yeah...Kamen Rider W!" Max replied.

"I guess," Widi concluded.

"Tjiptobroto Crocodile Bread, anyone?" Linzy asked as she barged into the room, her right hand holding a small, plump, crocodile-shaped bread wrapped inside a transparent plastic pocket while her left hand is holding a white plastic bag that contains around 13 pockets of Tjiptobroto Crocodile Bread.

"LINZY! YOU'RE SPOILING THE MOMENT AGAIN!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next time, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story!**

"Where did the enemy fire from?" Widi asked.

"Do you like Kamen Rider that much?" Max asked.

"Yeah!"

"All we have to do is take out that woman, right?"

"You came, Papa!"

"Papa? What the..." Max said in confusion.

**Chapter 5: The Girl...A/My Papa is a Kamen Rider**

**THIS CLINCHES IT!**

**Super Hero Time!**

Max, Widi, Atee, Galaxy, and Santa Shawn are watching the latest episode of _Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story_ at the secret hangar, using a small, portable TV that Max owns.

"That was a nice episode, Max!" Atee said.

"Well, thank you," Max replied.

"By the way, Max, there's something that has been bothering me," Galaxy said.

"What is it?"

"The Kabuto Dopant's transformation...doesn't it remind you of something?" Galaxy said again.

The hangar went silent for a few seconds.

"Widi," Max called.

"Yes, Max?"

"Please go the Gaia Library and use these keywords: Kabuto, homage, transformation," Max said, before turning his attention to the readers as Widi stood up and enters the Gaia Library, "Readers, if you know what Rider whose transformation sequence is used by the author to describe the Kabuto Dopant's transformation, please review this chapter. The first reader who gives the answer, will get the chance to create an OC for W's upcoming movie fic: _Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Begins Night_."

"The OC isn't a rider – we've already gotten too much of them here," Atee said.

"It could be the movie's main villain or the movie's supporting protagonist," Santa Shawn continued.

"Just follow this format," Max said, taking out a piece of paper that says:

**KAMEN RIDER W: THE ALTERNATE BEGINS NIGHT OC SUBMISSION**

**NAME:**

**HEIGHT:**

**WEIGHT:**

**SEX:**

**AGE:**

**APPEARANCE:**

**NATIONALITY:**

**JOB:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**ANTAGONIST OR PROTAGONIST?:**

"Remember, the movie fic follows the original story of _Kamen Rider W: Begins Night_, only with a different setting, which is Jakarta instead of Futo and a different ending. We're not trying to make a Movie War here, we're just extracting a part of the story from Movie War 2010 and turn it into a standalone movie fic," Max continued.

"So if your character doesn't fit the story..." Atee said.

"...W will Joker Extreme you to oblivion," Max concluded.

The hangar went silent again.

"Just kidding. But remember, the author only excepts the first submitter, so the other submitters...I'm sorry guys but you're not lucky," Max said.

"Good luck!" the five of them said in unison.

Suddenly Linzy appears out of nowhere.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Linzy asked.

"Er...nothing," Max answered, followed by the nods of others.

**Super Hero Time!**


	5. The Girl A Part I

**Previously, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story:**

"It's said that all the information on Earth is in her head," Max explains.

"I love the expression of a losing dog," Cheng said, gigling evilly.

"_That's bullshit!_" Linzy said as she slaps the Money Dopant on the head using the slipper.

"Glad you noticed, partner," Max said, looking at his partner.

"**HENSHIN!**"

"So, count up your crimes!" W exclaimed, pointing at the Money Dopant.

"Now, for a truly whipping experience!" Max said, as W takes out the Metal Memory.

"**METAL BRANDING!**" W exclaims as W stabs the flaming end of the Metal Shaft into the Money Dopant's abdomen, before lifting the Dopant over his head. W then slams the now flaming Money Dopant on the ground, the impact of the slam was so strong it leaves a crater on the ground. W then stepped back as the flaming Money Dopant exploded in the crater, forcefully ejecting the Money Memory from Cheng. The Money Memory then landed just outside of the crater.

**Chapter 5: The Girl...A/My Papa is a Kamen Rider**

**Muara Karang Power Plant**

"The Kapuk Solar Power Plant. Today, the Kapuk township has approved it's construction project. The Kapuk Solar Power Plant will provide Jakarta with 65% more energy than today and also reduce pollution by 45%," a chubby, white-skinned young woman with black, chin-length hair, around her late twenties and wearing formal attire, said from the podium. Behind her was a large sign that says "KAPUK SOLAR POWER PLANT PLANNING ANNOUNCEMENT ," while in between the podium there are several posters of the woman, that says "REVOLUTIONIZE JAKARTA'S ECOLOGY – ARI KRISNAWATI." Underneath the posters there are some chairs, sitting on one of the chairs is a young girl, around 6 years old, wearing a black dress and a grey colored skirt, her black hair is styled into pigtails. The woman then looked at the girl, "Laras," she said.

Laras, the girl, got off from her chair and walked towards the woman, while bringing with her a blanketed painting. She then places the painting next to the podium, before taking a stand and places it in front of her. Laras then takes the painting again and places it on the stand.

"I'm Laras Krisnawati," Laras said, "This is our power plant."

Laras then takes off the blanket from the painting, revealing a beautiful painting of a series of solar panels, standing in a middle of a vast meadow. Also in the painting are several people who are looking at the panels at awe. Truly, it was a magnificent megastructure that is providing power yet at the same time prevents environmental damage.

"Mama, I want to see the real thing soon," Laras said.

The woman looked at Laras, smiling, before turning her attention to the crowd watching, "For the children!" she said, "People of Jakarta, please understand and support this!"

The crowd watching the event immediately clapped their hands in agreement. Surely, a solar power plant is something a city like Jakarta need in the middle of the occuring energy crisis. The regular blackout problems will be solved in no time. While the crowd are too busy applauding, Max and Linzy approaches Justin and his police force, who are standing by the scene.

"How fake," Max said, "Purposefully bringing her kid to make the construction more appealing?"

"D-detective! What are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"Councilwoman Krisnawati invited us," Max said, he and Linzy showing Justin their event passes, "Apparently, she wanted me as her bodyguard."

"Why you?" Justin asked again, before looking at the police officer next to him, "Our police presence should be enough!"

"It's not like I'm heavily interested in this request either..." Max couldn't finish his sentence as Linzy grabbed him by his tie.

"The customer is God! Remember that!" Linzy said, releasing her grip on Max after recieving a terrified nod from the detective.

"Wow, that's some guts from you to control the detective like that," Justin said, smiling at Linzy, "I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Linda Kumalasari Cahyadi," Linzy said, "But you can call me Linzy."

"Linzy, eh? What a beautiful name...by the way, I'm Detective Justin Putra, Jakarta's number one police..."

"Number one? Wow, what have you done to deserve that?" Max asked, rather sarcastically, "I've captured more criminals than you do!"

"Shut up, detective!" Justin shouted, before turning his attention to Linzy again, "By the way, Linzy, you free Saturday afternoon? If you're free, then can we have coffee together?"

"Well, I'll see what I can do..." Linzy said.

Suddenly the three of them are interrupted by the sound of a gun being fired. Councilwoman Krisnawati and Laras immediately got off the podium and took refuge under the chairs, as the crowd flees in terror. The shots had managed to pierce through the sign, knock down the posters, as well as tearing through the Kapuk Solar Power Plant painting. Justin also fell victim to the unknown shooter, as he was shot in the thigh.

"Get down!" Max yelled as he and Linzy helped the police officers evacuate the crowd, as Justin crawled away to safety under the chairs, writhing in pain.

"This way!" Max said as he and Linzy evacuates both the Councilwoman and Laras into a nearby hedge, as the unknown shooter continues to wreck havoc at the area. After getting Councilwoman Krisnawati and Laras to a safe area, Max performs the W transformation gesture at Linzy, before leaving her with the Councilwoman and Laras.

"Mr. Hammond?" the Councilwoman asked.

"Hey, detective! Trying to save yourself? Stop!" Justin yelled from underneath the chairs as Max runs past him.

After running for a few metres, Max founds an abandoned warehouse, just the safe place to transform into W.

"Widi!" Max called out as he slaps the Double Driver on his waist.

**At the secret hangar...**

As usual, Widi was reading something that she took from the Gaia Library as the Double Driver materializes on her waist.

"It's that time already?" Widi asked, closing her book and taking out the Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

**Muara Karang Power Plant**

The Cyclone Memory materializes on Max's Double Driver. Seeing this, Max inserts the Memory before inserting his own Joker Memory, with both Memories inserted, Max then opens the Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

Meanwhile, back at their hiding place, Linzy, Councilwoman Krisnawati, and Laras, are being bombared by the mysterious shooter. Laras quickly dug her right hand into her dress pocket, clutching her Kamen Rider Knight plush toy tightly.

"Papa, hurry and save me!" Laras muttered.

Suddenly Kamen Rider W jumped out of nowhere and uses his armored body to deflect the shots, much to the relief of Linzy, Coucilwoman Krisnawati, and Laras.

"Papa?" Laras said, looking at her savior.

"Eh?" both the Councilwoman and Max asked.

"You came, Papa!" Laras exclaimed.

"Papa? What the..." Max said in confusion.

**OP: W-B-X W Boiled Xtreme – Aya Kamiki feat. TAKUYA**

The mysterious sniper continues to fire at the area, causing W to instinctively protect Linzy, the Councilwoman, and an astonished Laras with his body.

"Please take the Councilwoman and her daughter to that building! Hurry!" Max commanded.

"Papa! Papa!" Laras called out as the Councilwoman and Linzy takes her away.

W looked around the area, to see the shots are being fired from one of the power plant's buildings. The hero then got up and jumped towards the building, going through the fleeing crowd in the process.

"Kamen Rider?" one of the member of the crowd, a TV cameraman, said as he saw W rushing through the crowd towards the sniper's building. The cameraman then proceeds to use his camera to record W's actions in avoiding the sniper's shots, before one of the shots damages the camera, "Aw, man..."

W dodged through the attacks as he approaches the building even closer, before a shot manages to hit the Rider on the chest, forcing him to drop to the ground.

"I can't figure out where the mysterious sniper is firing from at all," Widi said as W got back to his feet, "It's from that building in front of us...but the problem is, from what angle? It's like we're facing ten snipers at once!"

"A Dopant is definitely behind this," Max replied as W takes out a blue Gaia Memory with a gun-shaped T labeled on it, "We should fire back!"

"We have to find the Dopant's exact location first. The Trigger Memory is too powerful to use without knowing that," Widi said as W dodges more of the sniper's shots.

"So we've got to focus on defense?" Max replied as W takes out the Metal Memory instead.

"I'm afraid that's the case," Widi concluded.

"**METAL!**"

"**CYCLONE! METAL!**"

W transforms from his default CycloneJoker form to his CycloneMetal form, taking out the Metal Shaft from his back. Using the Metal Shaft enhanced with the power of the wind, W deflects the mysterious sniper's shots, causing the bullets from the shots to rain down on the ground, until the mysterious sniper decided to stop shooting.

"What?" Max asked as W stood in the devastation caused by the mysterious sniper, looking around the area for any signs of the mysterious sniper, before running towards the building in front of him.

"Papa!" Laras called as she, Linzy, and Councilwoman Krisnawati came out from their hiding place, only to see W running away from her, "Papa! Wait! Laras is here! Papa! Wait!"

W climbed to the top of the building, only to discover that the mysterious sniper has disappeared. W then looked around the rooftop, with nothing in sight. The Rider then rushes towards the pools of water located just behind the building, only to discover nothing.

"No good," Max said as W walked away from the pools, "Not a shred of evidence."

"Send me that bullet, please," Widi said as W lifts his right hand towards his face, revealing a blue, fang-shaped bullet. W had picked up that bullet from the ground before climbing his way to the building's rooftop.

W sighs, before ejecting the Metal Memory as he reverts back to Max. Max then places the Metal Memory and the Double Driver on his vest pocket.

"Got it," Max said, flipping the bullet in his hand as he walked away from the rooftop, still thinking on why Laras had called Kamen Rider W as her Papa.

**(Max's Narration)**

_The request came in last night like a sudden gust. City councilwoman Ari Krisnawati needed a guard for herself and her daughter, Laras._

**Flashback Start**

_Max took one of the photographs that Councilwoman Krisnawati had left on the coffee table. The photograph, along with the rest of the photographs, depicts the walls of the Krisnawati family home that has been punctured by bullets, forming the word "KILL." Linzy also looked at the photos in interest._

"_Dopant?" Linzy asked._

"_Yeah," Max answered._

"_I heard a rumor that you people specialize in this," Councilwoman Krisnawati said, "I will pay for everything in advance."_

_Hearing the sentence "pay for everything in advance,"Linzy immediately smiled in delight, before re-assuming her serious face again._

"_Can you think of who the culprit might be?" Linzy asked._

"_No," Councilwoman Krisnawati answered," There are a lot of enemies in government work. I can't worry about things like that all day long."_

"_Your daughter is in danger too," Max said as he got up from his seat, walking away from the Krisnawatis, "You shouldn't bring her with you."_

"_The people in this city are too apathetic about the government!" the Councilwoman yelled as she stood up, "Without a performance like this, the construction won't happen!"_

"_Aren't you worried about your daughter at all?" Max said as he approaches his desk, grabbing his white fedora._

"_I'm fine, Sir," Laras said._

"_Sir?" Max shot out in shock._

"_Because...I believe," Laras said again._

"_Eh?" Max asked as he walked towards Laras, "Believe? In what?"_

"_It's a secret!" Laras said._

**Flashback Ends**

**(Max's Narration)**

_I accepted the request because that little girl had a smile that seemed like it would vanish. Something about it probably drew me in._

**Muara Karang Power Plant**

Linzy whips up her green slipper as Max walked towards her, before giving the detective a good slap to the head.

"Unbelievable!" Linzy yelled.

"What?" Max yelled back.

"You have a kid!" Linzy yelled again.

"Like hell I do!" Max shouted, pushing Linzy out of his way.

"Then what about Widi?" Linzy asked, her tone a bit calmer this time.

"That girl doesn't know what she's talking about. And I'm talking about you, not Widi!" Max said.

"Really?" Linzy said as she approaches Max.

"Oh. So where are the Councilwoman and Laras?" Max asked.

"I left them with that handsome young man and his police force," Linzy answered.

"Handsome? You're telling me that Justin's handsome?" Max asked in disbelief, "Even more handsome than I am?"

"Yes and we're having a date this Saturday afternoon," Linzy said.

"Ah, great," Max said as he takes out the fang-shaped bullet and gives it to Linzy, "Please deliver this to Widi. I'm counting on you."

"Hey!" Linzy shouted as Max walked away from her, "Why are you looking down on the chief? Hey! Come back!"

**Jakarta Metropolitan Police HQ**

"Mr. Hammond," Councilwoman Krisnawati said as she approaches Max with Albert following her, "You disappointed me."

"Eh?" Max shot out in confusement, before realizing it, "Oh! Oh, no, I didn't run away. That was...something."

"Man!" Albert laughed as he leans against the table, "How pathetic."

"What about you?" Max asked Albert, "What would have happened if the Kamen Rider didn't come? Albert, you should have come!"

"I was busy with various things," Albert said.

**Flashback Start**

"_Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu..." Albert singed along as he, along with a few police officers, are enjoying themselves in the karaoke box._

"_Er, detective..." one of the police officers said._

"_What is it? Can't you see that I'm singing one of SM*SH's greatest hits right now?" Albert growled._

"_Justin just texted...he requested that you come with him to the Muara Karang Power Plant right now," the police officer said, taking out his cell phone._

"_The hell with that! I've still got a ton of SM*SH's songs to sing along! That could wait!" Albert said, before continuing singing, "You know me so weeeelllll...girl I love you...girl I heart you..."_

**Flashback Ends**

"And...now...they're having a funeral for Justin," Albert said again.

"Funeral?" Max asked in confusion, "No, he was just shot in the thigh."

"He had a fine career...he..." Albert continues on with his story.

"He was just shot in the freakin' thigh!" Max shouted.

"Tomorrow we'll be negotiating to purchase the land," Councilwoman Krisnawati interrupts, "The negotiation will be at the Ancol Mansion Apartment. Make sure you don't repeat today's incident! Your reputations are at stake!"

"Oh, I understand! I'll up the number of guards right away!" Albert said.

"It'll be okay!" Laras said, "Papa will come and save us again. Look!"

Laras takes out her drawing book and opens it, revealing a drawing of Kamen Rider W in his CycloneJoker form. Albert and Max looked at the drawing before approaching Laras.

"Papa...is that Kamen Rider?" Albert asked.

"Yeah!" Laras answered.

**Cahyadi Detective Agency**

Linzy walked into the Detective Agency, gritting her teeth in anger as she barges into the secret hangar.

"Widi, you there?" Linzy yelled as she enters the hangar.

"Yo! I was getting tired of waiting. Please hurry and give me the bullet," Widi said from the hangar's second platform.

"Don't just say yo!" Linzy yelled as she climbs the first platform, before breaking into laughter as she saw Widi, "What the hell happened to you?"

"After waking up from the transformation, I was like this," Widi said, pointing to her butt which is now stuck to a garbage can as Linzy rushes towards her, "But it doesn't affect my lookup, so I don't worry about it."

"But it worries me," Linzy said as she tried to pull the garbage can off Widi's butt, "Your butt is stuck to a garbage can! And it can't come out!"

"Where did the enemy fire from?" Widi asked herself as she examins the bullet, while at the same time Linzy tried her best in pulling the garbage can off Widi's butt.

**Later that night, at the Ancol Mansion Apartment...**

"We've finally made it this far," Councilwoman Krisnawati said, pointing to the map of Jakarta on the wall, "All that's left to do is to obtain this land, located just 5 kilometers from the famous Pantai Indah Kapuk."

Suddenly the room's glass window shatters, as the mysterious sniper strikes again. The bullets strikes the map, the painting of the Kapuk Solar Power Plant next to it, as well as turning off the lights on the room. Seeing the danger, Max rushes over towards the Councilwoman and escorts her out of the room along with a few police officers, as the other police officers on the room struggled to keep up with the mysterious sniper's pace. Eventually the other officers managed to evacuate themselves from the room, as Max takes out his Bat Shot and his Bat Memory.

"**BAT.**"

Max sends the Bat Shot into the room, as it takes the pictures of the surrounding area while dodging the sniper's shots at the same time, while in the mean time the other police officers prepared their guns. But nothing happened. A few minutes after Max sends the Bat Shot into the room, the mysterious sniper has retreated once again.

"I was a bit helpful this time, right?" Max asked after everyone has calmed down.

"This is the least you can do!" Councilwoman Krisnawati answered, still traumatized after the ordeal.

As the police officers escorts the Councilwoman away, Max decided to investigate the now devastated room. After examining the damage, Max then headed towards the balcony, which overlooks the Java Sea.

**(Max's Narration)**

_The method of the shootings...are not normal. Why go so far to target her?_

**Adinugroho Estate**

"This is no good," the middle-aged man said, pouring wine into his glass, "We can't allow those solar panels to be built! It does not fit with the city's style!"

"Father, that's all you've been talking about since yesterday," Natly said.

"Don't say that, Natly," the middle-aged man laughed, standing up from his seat as the British Shorthair cat in his arms meowed, "I...am merely lamenting the future of my city, Jakarta." The middle-aged man then looked at the article about the Kapuk Solar Power Plant project, before turning his attention towards the photo of Councilwoman Krisnawati on the article, "What a foolish politician," he said again, "How is this for the future of the children?"

The British Shorthair cat in the middle-aged man's arms meowed even more, before jumping out from the man's arms, growling in irritation as Natly retrieved the cat again.

"Even Mick didn't like it," the middle-aged man said, "And he's a cat!" The middle-aged man laughed again, "And worst of all...this power plant...it's construction location is terrible!"

"That's Megan's jurisdiction, isn't it?" Natly asked as she tried to calm Mick the cat down, "Megan hasn't been properly guiding her followers lately, it appears."

"I wonder if Megan understands?" the middle-aged man asked, "The future of Jakarta is at stake!"

Natly suddenly emerged from the table, holding Mick in her arms. She then sits besides her father, smiling.

"No," the middle-aged man said, smiling back, "It's our future."

**The next day...**

"Widi, did you see Bat Shot's pictures?" Max asked as he held the Bat Shot with one hand, and his cell phone in the other.

"They're very compelling," Widi replied from across the line as Max scrolls through the Bat Shot's picture gallery, "During the gunshots, it took pictures of all the surroundings, including the sky and the nearby buildings, yet nothing is in the pictures."

"Yeah," Max said, "It's like the sniper has no form."

"The bullet isn't metal," Widi said from across the line, "It's a tooth from a lifeform."

"Tooth?" Max shot out in surprise, "Like the ones in a person's mouth?"

"If we knew how's the sniping was done, we'd able to identify the Memory," Widi added from across the line, "We'll definitely find it!" Suddenly Widi coughs and splutters, as she was choking on something.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"No, I'm good, I will call again," Widi said as she hung up.

**At the secret hangar...**

"Uhuk...what the hell was that...uhuk..." Widi coughs as she saw Linzy standing right next to her, holding a small, empty glass. Apparently Linzy had poured something into Widi's mouth when she was still on the phone.

"It's vinegar," Linzy said, taking out a small, plastic bottle of vinegar from her pocket, "Drinking it makes your body more limber."

"Bullshit," Widi said as Linzy places her glass and bottle on the hangar's table, before performing a handstand in front of Widi, "As far as I know, vinegar is a type of acetic acid. Does it really have a such a specific quality?"

"It does!" Linzy said, startling Widi.

**Meanwhile...**

A black Toyota Alphard blazes through the freeway as it makes it's way towards Kapuk, bringing the Krisnawatis, Max, as well as several police officers along with it.

"You saved Mama last night, didn't you?" Laras asked.

"Yeah!" Max answered proudly, "Well, it's my job."

"Thank you, Sir!" Laras said, smiling.

"No, please stop calling me Sir and just call me Max, okay, it felt a bit weird, you know," Max said.

Max then looked at the scenery for a bit, before noticing that Laras is drawing a picture of Kamen Rider W in his CycloneJoker form, holding hands with her and Councilwoman Krisnawati.

"Do you like Kamen Rider that much?" Max asked.

"Yeah!" Laras answered, nodding her head before continuing her drawing again.

"Is Kamen Rider really your Papa?" Max asked again.

"Why ask that?" Laras asked back.

"Oh, no. Well..." Max stammered for a bit, before saying, "Let's just say that I'm Kamen Rider's closest friend."

"You know Papa?" Laras asked again excitedly.

"Oh, no. Not Papa...ah..." Max stammered again, before muttering, "This is why I'm bad with kids."

"Sir, look at this!" Laras said, taking out her Kamen Rider Knight plush toy.

"What is that?" Max asked.

"We'll be arriving soon," the driver interrupted as the car enters the Kapuk Toll Gate.

"Tell me about Papa later, Sir," Laras said.

**Digal Corporation HQ, Mega Kuningan District**

"I'm sorry! I'll make a different plan immediately!" an employee in formal clothing said, as his comerades are busy packing up their documents, "Pardon me!"

Megan stood up from her chair as the three employees leaves her room and walked towards her desk, where Sammy was waiting for her, holding a telephone. Sammy dialed up a few numbers on the telephone, before giving it to Megan.

"It 's me," Megan said as she recieved the telephone, "Dismiss all of Development Team Six. Instead, have Team Seven continue the plan. Got it?" After recieving the respond, Megan hangs up and slams the telephone into it's place.

"You deal with people like a bolt of lightning," Sammy complemented as Megan walked towards him after finishing her phone business.

"Sure you won't regret that tomorrow?" a female voice asked, startling both Sammy and Megan. The two of them looked at the ceiling and notices the Kabuto Dopant hanging there. "Hi!" the Kabuto Dopant greeted.

"Natly, are you screwing around?" Megan asked as she approaches the Kabuto Dopant.

"I came to warn you," the Kabuto Dopant said, jumping down from the ceiling, "Father is in a terrible mood."

"Is it about that power plant?" Sammy asked as he approaches the two of them, "This thorn in Megan's side...please leave it to me."

**10 minutes later...**

The car pulled itself into a halt as it arrived in it's destination, a huge patch of land with a small building on it and a man-made lake. As everyone disembarks from the car, they noticed something weird is going on in front of the building. Two young men, both of them around 25 years old, are playing RC cars like little children. One of them has a medium build body, brown, short hair, as well as tanned skin, wearing a black jacket over his blue T-shirt as well as blue jeans and black sneakers. He also wears a pair of sunglasses on his face, while a large mole can be seen on the right side of his forehead. While the other one is short, with dark brown skin and black, spiky hair, wearing a white jacket over his black T-shirt as well as black trousers and white sneakers.

"Great! Great! This is fun! This is definitely fun!" the first young man said as his RC car tried to avoid the obstacles in front of it.

"Yeah!" his friend replied, his RC car trying it's best to overtook the first young man's.

Deciding that she has seen enough, the Councilwoman decided to talk some sense into the young men.

"Mr. Kurniawan!" Councilwoman Krisnawati said as she walked towards the young men, only to have her words fell on deaf ears, "Mr. Kurniawan, please listen to me!"

"Eh?" the first young man said as the Councilwoman walked up towards him, while at the same time he is consentrating on his RC car game, "Hey, Mrs. Krisnawati. The answer'll be the same each time you come...No!"

"Sunlight exposure, strategic location, as well as tourist appeal, all of those makes this place the optimal place for the Kapuk Solar Power Plant," the Councilwoman said.

"Is that so? But even if you say that, I need this place," the first young man said, still consentrating on his RC car game, "Look, this is the best place for RC cars!" Suddenly the second young man's RC car collided with the first young man's, infurating him, "You idiot! It crashed! What are you doing?"

"Zenso has crashed! Zenso has crashed!" the second young man teased as Zenso, the first young man, retrieved his crashed RC car.

"Is it okay?" Zenso asked as he examines his RC car, his friend still playing in the background, while at the same time, Laras walked up towards him.

"Please! Listen to my Mama," Laras pleaded, her mother approaching her.

"Man," Zenso sighed, "Your Mama sure has you trained. Children shouldn't work. How about playing like a kid?"

"What about you?" Max asked back as he walked towards Zenso, "You sure play a lot for your age. Your mama'll scold you."

Zenso glared at Max, taking off his sunglasses, "My Mama never scolded me," he said, "Anyway, I can't respect a person using a little kid like this for his or her job."

"It's just a parent and child working together to make the construction happen," Councilwoman Krisnawati responded.

"Really?" Zenso laughed, "Maybe it's because you always say such transparent things that people resent you. That's why your husband..."

"Mr. Kurniawan!" Councilwoman Krisnawati interrupted.

Suddenly a young man walked up towards them. Zenso notices the young man and wears his sunglasses back as he walked towards the young man, "I've got a customer. Will you leave?"

"No! We will wait over at that waterside," the Councilwoman said.

Councilwoman Krisnawati and Laras then walked away from Zenso and his friend, with Max following. The young man, which turns out to be Sammy, walked towards Zenso and his friend, exchanging stares with Max as they pass by. As the Councilwoman and her crew leaves the area, Sammy approaches Zenso and his friend.

"I'm Sammy Adinugroho," Sammy introduced himself.

"Oh," Zenso replied, before he and his friend leads Sammy to the small building near them, opening the building's door for Sammy as they arrived there, "Here you go."

Sammy was about to enter the building when Zenso uses his remote controller antennae to stop Sammy in his tracks.

"So, you are the lucky boy who went from salesman to a commander?" Zenso asked.

Sammy sniggered after hearing that, before saying, "Your ineptitude is causing big problems for my wife. All we have to do is take out that woman, right? Shall I do it in your place?"

"Please don't interfere with my chance for a promotion," Zenso said, gesturing his friend to leave the place, "I can handle this alone."

**At the secret hangar...**

"Zenso Kurniawan. Is he suspicious?" Widi asked on the phone as she walked along the hangar's connecting bridge, with Linzy stalking her from behind, "Why?"

"Instinct. I don't like the look in his eyes," Max replied from across the line.

"So there's not a trace of logic in that?" Widi asked again, before turning around, staring at Linzy, "Enough with that already." As Linzy retreats, Widi turns her attention to her cell phone again, "Oh, no, that's a private discussion. Anyway, I've learned something in my lookup about the Kapuk Solar Power Plant project."

Widi then walked towards a whiteboard and takes a red marker, before writing "YOHANES KRISTANTO" on the whiteboard.

"Last year, Ari Krisnawati's husband, Yohanes Kristanto...was murdered," Widi said.

"Murdered?" Max asked in disbelief from across the line.

**Kapuk District**

"Yes, my husband was assasinated," Councilwoman Krisnawati answered as Max asked her about her husband, "The police said that Indonesia's largest IT corporation, Digal Corporation, is somehow involved in his assasination...yet no evidence is found to catch the culprit."

**Flashback Start**

_Ari Krisnawati, who was still a normal housewife at that time, rushed into the house only to find her husband, Yohanes Kristanto, laying motionless in the floor in a pool of blood, the blueprints for the Kapuk Solar Power Plant lying besides him._

"_Dear?" Ari asked as she rushes towards her husband, before attempting to resucitate him, "Dear? Dear!"_

**Flashback Ends**

"The Kapuk Solar Power Plant was my husband's dream," Councilwoman Krisnawati continued, "And carrying it on and completing it is my dream. To do that, I became a councilwoman."

"That's why you lied to your young daughter?" Max asked, "If she helps you with your work, she'll be able to see him..."

"That's right," Councilwoman Krisnawati said.

"You shouldn't lie like that," Max said.

"Even if it's a lie," the Councilwoman said, looking at Laras who is playing with the police officers, "I don't think she can live without it."

**Flashback Start**

_The entire Krisnawati family got out of the house, with Yohanes already wearing his formal attire and Laras bringing her father's suitcase. She then gives the suitcase to her father as Yohanes opens the gate._

"_Papa, the usual," Laras said as she bowed down._

_Yohanes smiled and takes out his right hand, rubbing Laras' head with it, before giving it a good pat._

"_Thank you, Papa," Laras said, smiling._

"_Right, I'm off," Yohanes said as he walked through the gate, before closing the gate._

"_Have a safe trip," both Ari and Laras waved as Yohanes walked off towards work._

**Flashback Ends**

**Meanwhile...**

Widi stood in front of the Gaia Library bookshelves, ready to start another lookup, "Keywords, ancient lifeform and tooth," she said, "So far this is correct."

The bookshelves shuffled and rearranged themselves, but it left a bunch of books, around ten of them, in front of Widi.

"But I just can't find the final keyword," Widi said, looking at the ten books in front of her, "Just how is the enemy hiding itself? Just where is it?"

"It's not in the photos, so maybe it's in another place?" Linzy asked from the real world as she looked through the photographs that the Bat Shot took last night.

"Linzy, you might be a genius!" Widi exclaimed from the Gaia Library.

"Eh? Really?" Linzy blushed from the real world.

"But not a place not in the photo," Widi continued, "I should consider a place that's not reflected in the photo. No air or surroundings. In other words, if I eliminate all air or land lifeforms from the lookup..."

The ten books began to shuffle themselves, leaving one, green book, with white lines adorned on it. Widi then grabs the book as the word "ANOMALOCARIS" materializes on the book.

"_Anomalocaris_," Widi reads out the title of the book as she returns to the real world, "The Memory is the Anomalocaris Memory."

"Anomalosomething...is that...giant shrimp-looking thing?" Linzy asked as she imagines what an _Anomalocaris_ looked like.

"Yeah," Widi answered, "The Anomalocaris Dopant's mouth has a lot of fang-shaped teeth. It can fire it from the water like guided missiles." Widi then takes out her cell phone and called Max, "Max!"

**Kapuk District**

"In the water?" Max asked on the phone.

"Yeah," Widi replied from across the line, "The sniper was there in the two sniping attacks. From the water pools and from the Java Sea. The sniper fires from the water's edge. What ever you do, keep Ari Krisnawati and Laras Krisnawati away from the water's edge!"

"On it," Max said, before realizing that the Councilwoman and her crew are now walking along the lake's edge, "Too late for that! Even though you're a super genius, your timing is super horrible!"

Max hangs up, slaps on his Double Driver and takes out his Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!**"

**At the same time...**

The Double Driver materializes on Widi's wasit as she takes out her Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

Widi then inserts the Cylone Memory on her Double Driver, the Memory disappearing as it travels to Max's Double Driver.

**Kapuk District**

"**HENSHIN!**" Max yelled as he inserts the Cyclone Memory before inserting his own Joker Memory. He then opens up his Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

**At the secret hangar...**

A loud bang startles Linzy. The garbage can that has been stuck to Widi's butt had finally came off, the garbage can itself falls down to the hangar's lower level.

"Alright!" Linzy exclaimed, grinning ear to ear as she rushes towards Widi's comatose body, "It came off!"

**Kapuk District**

The mysterious sniper strikes again, this time shooting it's bullets from the man-made lake. The shots managed to cause some chaos and confusion among the Councilwoman's crew, as the bullets hit the ground around them. As the police officers tried to protect Councilwoman Krisnawati and her daughter, the mysterious sniper had managed to injure one of the officers. As the injured officer was forced into the sidelines, Kamen Rider W appeared and deflected the shots with his body.

"Hurry and run!" Max commanded as the police officers quickly escort Councilwoman Krisnawati and Laras away from the scene, while at the same time W tried his best to deflect the bullets using his body, before noticing a large, moving shadow in the water, "We know the enemy's location! This time we can do it, right, Widi?" Max asked as W pursues the shadow.

"There should be no problem," Widi answered as W outruns the shadow and stopped running, taking out the blue Gaia Memory with a gun-shaped T labeled on it, the Trigger Memory.

"Alright!" Max exclaims as W ejects the Joker Memory, "Now I can fire all I want!"

"**TRIGGER!**" the Trigger Memory exclaims as W inserts the Memory into the vacant slot on the Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE! TRIGGER!**"

W held his right hand on his left chest as W's left side shifted colors from black into blue, changing into his CycloneTrigger form. A blue sub-machine gun materialize itself on W's left chest, it's handle on W's right hand. W pulls out the SMG from it's place and presses on the trigger, releasing several wind-powered blasts aimed at the man-made lake. A few blasts had managed to cause large ripples on the lake, before a final blasts hits the approaching shadow, sending the mysterious sniper flying from the water, landing on the ground behind W with a loud thud.

**(Insert: Cyclone Effect – Labor Day)**

"So you've come on land, you damn shrimp monster!" Max exclaims as W points at the mysterious sniper.

The mysterious sniper itself was an azure, grey, and olive green colored humanoid _Anomalocaris_, complete with the fins on the lower back area, the spiky appendages sprouting out from the humanoid's shoulders, neck, and back, as well as having two, large, goggle-like black eyes. This is the Anomalocaris Dopant. Growling in anger, the Anomalocaris Dopant fires his fang-shaped teeth from his mouth, only for W to counter it by firing his SMG, deflecting the bullets into the ground and sending the Anomalocaris Dopant into his back. Annoyed, the Dopant curled up into a ball and releases a cloud of grey mist from his body.

"That's no use," Max said as W takes out his cell phone and the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT!**"

W then inserts the Heat Memory into the slot located on the cell phone.

"**HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"Go get him, Stag Phone!" Max exclaims as W releases the now burning cell phone, as the cell phone, now called the Stag Phone, transforms itself into it's mechanical stag beetle form. The burning Stag Phone breaks through the mist as it collides with the Anomalocaris Dopant several times, forcing the Dopant to transform back into his normal form and cancels his mist attack. W then places his SMG on his chest again and ejects the Trigger Memory, taking out the Joker Memory at the same time.

"**JOKER!**"

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

As the Stag Phone continues it's job, W reverts back into his default CycloneJoker form, before ejecting the Joker Memory and inserts it into a black slot located on W's right hip.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

A controlled tornado lifts W up into the air as the Stag Phone retreated, leaving the weakened Anomalocaris Dopant open for W's final attack.

"**JOKER EXTREME!**" W exclaims as he presses the slot after finding the right altitude, assuming a dropkick position. W then launches himself towards the Anomalocaris Dopant, his body splitting in half mid-way through. The two halves then accelerated as they collided with the Anomalocaris Dopant's chest at the same time, covering the Dopant in a huge explosion, as W, now intact again, performs a somersault in the air before landing safely behind the exploding Dopant.

**(Insert Theme Ends)**

"That was easy," Widi said as W turned around as the smoke resulted from the Anomalocaris Dopant's explosion died out.

"Too easy," Max said, "Look!"

W gasped in shock as he saw Zenso's friend lying on the ground, writhing in pain after recieving the full power of W's Maximum Drive.

"That's not Zenso Kurniawan!" Widi exclaims in shock as W walked towards the groaning young man, inspecting the young man's "Gaia Memory" fragments.

"And that's not even a Gaia Memory at all!" Max exclaims as W inspected the fragments, which turns out to be from a prototype Gaia Memory.

"Papa!" Laras called as she runs out from her hiding place towards W, "Papa!"

"Laras!" Councilwoman Krisnawati called as she tried to chase her daughter, with the police officers following her.

Suddenly, from the waters behind Laras, the real Anomalocaris Dopant appears, firing it's bullet at Laras.

"Stay away!" Max shouted as W saw the bullet speeding towards Laras.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next time, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story!**

"Stop! You're after me, right?" Councilwoman Krisnawati pleaded.

"The truth is, your papa is..." Max said.

"Mama! It's a lie, isn't it?" Laras shouted.

"I'd like to try splitting you in half," the Nazca Dopant said.

"Little lies come back," Widi said.

**Chapter 6: The Girl...A/The Price of a Lie**

**THIS CLINCHES IT!**


	6. The Girl A Part II

**Previously, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story:**

"I heard a rumor that you people specialize in this," Councilwoman Krisnawati said.

"Papa?" Laras said, looking at her savior.

"Papa? What the..." Max said in confusion.

"So, you are the lucky boy who went from salesman to a commander?" Zenso asked.

"The Memory is the Anomalocaris Memory," Widi said.

Growling in anger, the Anomalocaris Dopant fires his fang-shaped teeth from his mouth, only for W to counter it by firing his SMG, deflecting the bullets into the ground and sending the Anomalocaris Dopant into his back.

"**JOKER EXTREME!**" W exclaims as he presses the slot after finding the right altitude, assuming a dropkick position. W then launches himself towards the Anomalocaris Dopant, his body splitting in half mid-way through. The two halves then accelerated as they collided with the Anomalocaris Dopant's chest at the same time, covering the Dopant in a huge explosion, as W, now intact again, performs a somersault in the air before landing safely behind the exploding Dopant.

"That was easy," Widi said as W turned around as the smoke resulted from the Anomalocaris Dopant's explosion died out.

"Too easy," Max said, "Look!"

W gasped in shock as he saw Zenso's friend lying on the ground, writhing in pain after recieving the full power of W's Maximum Drive.

"That's not Zenso Kurniawan!" Widi exclaims in shock as W walked towards the groaning young man, inspecting the young man's "Gaia Memory" fragments.

"And that's not even a Gaia Memory at all!" Max exclaims as W inspected the fragments, which turns out to be from a prototype Gaia Memory.

"Papa!" Laras called as she runs out from her hiding place towards W, "Papa!"

Suddenly, from the waters behind Laras, the real Anomalocaris Dopant appears, firing it's bullet at Laras.

"Stay away!" Max shouted as W saw the bullet speeding towards Laras.

**Chapter 6: The Girl...A/The Price of a Lie**

"**LUNA! JOKER!**"

Just as the bullet is about to hit both Councilwoman Krisnawati and Laras, Kamen Rider W transforms into his LunaJoker form and uses his extendible right arm to deflect the bullet, before grabbing both the Councilwoman and her daughter and took them away from harm's way. As Councilwoman Krisnawati and Laras tried to catch their breath, W looked at the Anomalocaris Dopant as it retreated back into the waters.

"Bastard!" Max yelled as W went after the Dopant, going into the lake only to find that the Dopant had already retreated into the deep, "The defeated Anomalocaris Dopant is just a decoy!" Max yelled as W splashes water in frustration, "Damn it! Where is the real one?"

"Max, it would be unwise to fight underwater," Widi tried to calm down her partner, "In this situation, we should retreat."

"Fine," Max said as W walked out from the lake into a nearby tree, reverting back into Max as he walked behind the tree. He then saw Councilwoman Krisnawati and Laras sitting down underneath another tree, with the police officers guarding them.

"It's okay," Laras said to her mother, clutching her Kamen Rider Knight plush toy, "See? Papa protected us like I said."

"Laras," Councilwoman Krisnawati said, "You're right."

**(Max's Narration)**

_Laras Krisnawati. Gripping a Kamen Rider Knight plush toy in her hand, she believes her father, Kamen Rider will always come to save her. I've got to tell her the truth! Or else, the consequences will be irreversible._

**OP: W-B-X W Boiled Xtreme – Aya Kamiki feat. TAKUYA**

**Coucilwoman Krisnawati's Office**

"Tomorrow we will continue to negotiate about the land," Councilwoman Krisnawati said, "Of course, Laras will come with me."

"You're still doing that?" Max said, "Don't bring her this time!"

"This is for making my dream come true," Councilwoman Krisnawati said, "Laras also understands."

"Understands?" Max asked, "Because she's a child who easily believes adult lies? Why don't you act like a proper parent?"

"No matter what you say, we will stick to our plans," the Councilwoman talked back, before leaving the room, her guards following her.

After the Councilwoman and her guards had left the room, Max notices Laras sitting on the office's balcony, drawing another picture of Kamen Rider W, this time in his LunaJoker form.

"Oh, Kamen Rider," Max said as he walked towards Laras, taking a seat in front of her.

"Ah, Sir. Papa changes into a lot of colors, doesn't he?" Laras asked as she shows her drawing to Max, which depicts W in his CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, CycloneTrigger, and LunaJoker forms, "I wonder why?"

"Colors?" Max asked back.

"You're Papa's friend, right? You know, right?" Laras asked again.

"Ohhhh...er...it seems that his power change when his colors do," Max tried to explain, "He can change into other colors as well...like red."

"Really?" Laras said in astonishment.

"Yeah!" Max said, "Actually, why do you think Kamen Rider is your Papa?"

Hearing that, Laras puts down her drawing book and takes out her Kamen Rider Knight plush toy, "Because Mama gave this to me," she said.

"Kamen Rider Knight? In his Survive Form?" Max asked, looking at the plush toy.

"Yeah," Laras answered, "This toy is a protective charm from Papa."

**(Laras' Narration)**

_When Papa disappeared, I felt so sad and scared, I cried every day. But then, Mama..._

**Flashback Start**

"_Laras," Ari called, walking towards a crying Laras, before taking out the Kamen Rider Knight plush toy, "Papa sent this. Papa's face was scarred, so he wears a mask. Papa has become a masked knight who protects the peace in Jakarta."_

"_Masked...knight?" Laras asked, wiping away her tears._

_Ari nodded, before saying, "If you hold this and pray, Papa will surely come to save you."_

_Smiling, Laras takes the doll from her mother's hand and held it tightly on her hand._

**Flashback Ends**

"She said he'd definitely protect Laras!" Laras said, "I believed this and always joined in Mama's work. Then he really came! I felt so happy!"

"I see," Max said, getting up from his seat.

**(Max's Narration)**

_The lie happened to save her heart. If I tell her the truth, she will..._

**Cahyadi Detective Agency, later that night...**

"Half-boiled as always," Widi teased on the phone as Linzy sits next to her, sipping her hot chocolate, "Don't tell me you're going to keep up the lie for Laras Krisnawati?"

"Shut up!" Max said from across the line, "On a more important note, the Anomalocaris Dopant that we defeated was Zenso's subordinate. But Zenso himself says that he doesn't know anything about what his subordinate was doing, so we have no proof."

"That's the limit of police investigation," Widi said, "Do you remember the Memory used by Zenso's subordinate?"

"Yeah, the insides of the Memory were exposed," Max answered, "I suspect that is not even a Gaia Memory."

"Give yourself a big thumbs up, Max, because you're right! That isn't a Gaia Memory, more like a test product, a prototype," Widi said, "Gaia Memory dealers, despite being crazy at some times, are not stupid. They never sell any prototypes. In other words..."

"...Zenso is connected to the Gaia Memory dealers?" Max asked.

**The next day, at the Kapuk District...**

Sammy walked into the land's small building, and presses the code "555" (_remember it?_) into a secret elevator. The elevator went down for a few minutes, before opening it's door, revealing a secret, underground Gaia Memory factory. Smiling, Sammy walked into the factory as he sees his wife supervising the production. Megan then waved her hand at Sammy, gesturing him to come with her.

"This is a Gaia Memory factory?" Sammy asked as Megan leads him to her office where Zenso is waiting for them, "This is my first time seeing it."

"President, I'm sorry. I'll get her next time for sure," Zenso bowed apologeticly as Megan and Sammy walked into the office.

"Do not forget, Mr. Kurniawan," Megan said as she takes one of the Gaia Memories lying on the office's table, "Your Memory is merely on loan to you from the Museum for final refinement. It's just a subcontract. There's plenty of replacements for a factory of this size. That goes for you too."

Zenso immediately takes off his sunglasses and places it on the table, shocked by Megan's last words, "Ummm...I'll change the plans," Zenso said, trembling in fear, before pointing at Sammy, "This time, you...," he said again, before realizing that Megan is glaring at him, "I would like your husband's help."

"So, I'm finally up?" Sammy asked, sniggering as he approaches Zenso.

"I'd like your husband to take care of that half-and-half Kamen Rider guy," Zenso said again.

"Very well," Sammy said as Megan gives him a nod of approval, "I've had a previous interest in him."

Sammy then takes out his silver belt (which is called a Gaia Driver) and slaps it around his waist, before taking out the Nazca Memory.

"**NAZCA!**"

At the same time, Zenso takes out an azure Gaia Memory with an A resembling an _Anomalocaris_' head labeled on it, before revealing his USB port tatoo located in his right palm.

"**ANOMALOCARIS!**"

"**HENSHIN,**" Sammy said, smiling as he inserts the Nazca Memory into the Gaia Driver as Zenso stabs the Anomalocaris Memory into his USB port tatoo. Blue triangles began to cover Sammy's body as Zenso was covered in azure goo, both men transforming into their Dopant forms.

**Tosoto Soto Wagon, Kelapa Gading**

"Thanks for waiting," the chef said as he places four bowls of chicken _soto_ (a type of Indonesian soup) on the table.

"Nice," Galaxy said as he tried his best to stop his saliva dropping on the table.

"Ew, Galaxy, that's gross," Santa Shawn said in disgust, looking at his friend's face.

"Guys! We're eating here!" a young woman around 21 years old, with shoulder-length black hair, white skin, and braces on her teeth, said. She is wearing a purple T-shirt with the words "SINGLE AND 100% AVALIBLE" written on it, along with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Metzy's right, guys, if you guys stop drooling and start eating, we won't have this arguement!" Atee said.

"Okay, Mama," both Galaxy and Santa Shawn said, before they, along with the girls, helped themselves with their meals.

"Wow," Metzy said, "You're right, Atee, this is the best _soto _in Jakarta!"

"Yeah, this is way better than any of your Bandung food!" Atee said, only for Metzy to glare at her, "No offense."

"None taken," Metzy said as she continues on with her meal.

"Merry Christmas," Santa Shawn said as he picked up a boiled potato from his _soto_, before placing the potato on Galaxy's _soto_, "A present for you!"

"Santa Shawn, you don't like potatoes?" Galaxy asked as he looked at the potato in his bowl.

"Yeah. In exchange, let me have the egg," Santa Shawn said, picking up the egg from Galaxy's _soto_.

"No way in hell, you jerk!" Galaxy yelled.

"Ah, boys will be boys, Atee," Metzy said as she and Atee watches Galaxy and Santa Shawn argue, before a green slipper suddenly appears from behind them, slapping them both on the face.

"Hey! No food fights, okay?" Linzy yelled, breaking the two up.

"Hey, aren't you the daugher of the great Alvin Cahyadi?" Atee asked.

"Yeah, why?" Linzy asked back.

"Max has told a lot about you to us," Atee said again, "Sometimes we informants must gather together and exchange information with one another."

"By the way, we haven't introduce ourselves," Metzy added, "She's Angela Tee, the Windscale designer that designs all of Max's fedoras, you can call her Atee, the guy in the Santa suit is Shawn Laksana, or Santa Shawn as we like to call him, and you have met Galaxy before."

"Nice to meet you," both Atee and Santa Shawn said, while Galaxy just smiled and waved his hand.

"And I'm Meistika Senichaksana, you can call me Metzy, I'm from Bandung and I'm an informant by day, DJ by night," Metzy introduced herself, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you all," Linzy said, "By the way, who's got the info this time?"

"Me!" Galaxy raises his arm, "I think something very suspicious is happening on Zenso Kurniawan's land. I heard from my friends at Kapuk, that every night, you can hear the low rumblings of machines from under Zenso's land."

"From under Zenso's land?" Linzy wondered, "What a mystery! Truly an urban legend! Thank you for the info, Galaxy! Alright, today will be my treat, then!"

"Thank you, Linzy!" Galaxy, Atee, Metzy, and Santa Shawn replied in unison, before continuing on with their meal as Linzy walked away from the wagon, taking out her cell phone.

**Cahyadi Detective Agency**

"That's it for the chief's report," Linzy finished her report from across the line, before hanging up.

"A special facility under Zenso's land?" Widi asked herself as she puts her Stag Phone back on her pocket, "That's why the Kapuk Solar Power Plant would interfere."

**Tosoto Soto Wagon**

"An urban legend indeed," Linzy said to herself as she puts her cell phone back on her handbag, before taking out her wallet as she approaches the Tosoto Wagon.

"Chef, my eight helping, please," Galaxy said, a stack of _soto_ bowls can be seen besides him.

"Me too!" Metzy replied, another stack of bowls can be seen besides her.

"For me, my sixth helping!" Atee added, a stack of bowls can also be seen in front of her.

"Ninth for me!" Santa Shawn finished as he tried to keep his bowl stack from toppling down.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Linzy yelled to the top of her lungs, seeing the informants are literally draining her cash away.

**Meanwhile...**

Widi walked around the Gaia Library, wondering what she will lookup next. As she passes through the Gaia Library's bookshelves, she realized something.

"Oh, shit, I should read up about Yohanes Kristanto," Widi said to herself.

Widi stretches her arms as the bookshelves began to shuffle themselves, until a yellow book with the name "YOHANES KRISTANTO" written on it appears in front of Widi. The young girl smiled as she grabbed the book, before reading it. Suddenly an image was created in front of Widi. The image depicts Yohanes and Laras coming out of a yellow door, Laras bringing her father's suitcase as usual.

"Papa. The usual," Laras said as she gives her father his suitcase.

Yohanes smiled and takes out his right hand, rubbing Laras' head with it, before giving it a good pat.

"So that's how Laras Krisnawati's father treats her," Widi said to herself as she looked at her own right hand, "How beautiful."

**Councilwoman Krisnawati's Office**

Max sits on the rooftop of the Councilwoman's office, looking down at the Jakarta traffic below as Laras approaches him.

"Sir!" Laras called out.

"Oh, it's you," Max said as he turned around, while at the same time Laras runs towards him, before sitting next to the young detective.

"What is it?" Laras asked.

"We need to talk," Max said.

"About Papa?" Laras asked again.

"Yeah," Max answered, turning his attention from the traffic towards Laras, "You...need to know the truth. Listen. Stay calm and listen."

"Yes, Sir," Laras said.

Max took a deep breath. He always know it was very hard to break the news of someone's death in front of their loved ones, "To be honest," he said, "Your Papa is actually..." Max kept looking at Laras' face, seeing that she is still too young to accept the truth. He knew, that if he breaks the news of her father's death now, it will scar her emotionally for her life. "...Kamen Rider," Max said after a long moment of silence, "Your Papa is actually the Kamen Rider protecting this city."

"I knew it!" Laras said, smiling.

"I just remembered!" Max said again, "I'm sure he's Kamen Rider. He said he had a cute daughter."

"Right? That's why I said so!" Laras said.

"Yeah!" Max said as he stood up, "That's right." Max then walked away from Laras and leans himself against a nearby air vent, "What am I saying?" he muttered.

Suddenly a long, spiky tentacle shot out from the ground, wrapping itself around Laras. The owner of the tentacle then jumped into the roof...revealing itself to be the Anomalocaris Dopant!

"Papa!" Laras cried out as the Anomalocaris Dopant takes her hostage.

"You bastard!" Max said, rushing towards the Anomalocaris Dopant.

"Save me!" Laras cried again as the Anomalocaris Dopant fired his bullets, causing Max to jump around the area, trying to avoid the bullets, before a barrage of bullets throws him off the building, but not before Max fired a disc-shaped tracking device from his Spider Shock.

"Ah, crap," Max muttered as he plummeted down.

"Sir!" Laras cried as the Anomalocaris Dopant grabbed her.

"Shut up, you brat!" the Anomalocaris Dopant said as he walks away from the scene, bringing a struggling Laras along with him.

After a few grueling seconds, Max had managed to pull out his yellow Spider Memory from his vest pocket, before inserting it into the Spider Shock's slot.

"**SPIDER.**"

The Spider Shock transforms itself into it's mechanical spider form, before launching itself towards the building's rooftop, grabbing on the railings tightly just as Max is about to touch the ground.

"That was close," Max said, wiping away his sweat as he presses a button on his Spider Shock, releasing the mechanical spider's grip as Max jumped into the ground, safe and sound, before taking out the Double Driver, "Widi!"

**At the secret hangar...**

Widi was still busy reading about Yohanes Kristanto when the Double Driver materializes on her waist.

"Time to rock and roll," Widi said to herself as she closes the book, before taking out her Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

**At the same time...**

Max takes out his Joker Memory from his vest pocket.

"**JOKER!**"

"**HENSHIN!**" both Max and Widi exclaimed in unison.

Widi inserts the Cyclone Memory, before fainting as the green Gaia Memory was transported to Max's Double Driver. Max inserts the Cyclone Memory, before inserting his own Joker Memory. After both Memories are in their slots, Max opens up the Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

The newly transformed Kamen Rider W rushes towards the building's stairs, before several blasts of blue energy stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked as W avoids the last of the energy blasts by rolling down on the ground, before finding out the answer by himself.

The Nazca Dopat stood proudly from a nearby balcony, pointing his grey sword at W.

"Yo, Kamen Rider-kun," the Nazca Dopant greeted as he bowed gracefully. Despite being a Dopant, the Nazca Dopant still treats his opponents with honor, seeing them as worthy opponents that should be respected.

"What?" Max asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Councilwoman Krisnawati and her guards walked through the corridors of her office, before approaching the room where Laras usually waits when her mother is too busy with work.

"Laras? We're going now," Councilwoman Krisnawati called as she knocked on the room's door, before opening it, only to see the room empty, "Laras?"

Suddenly Councilwoman Krisnawati's BlackBerry started to ring. The Councilwoman quickly grabs her BlackBerry from her handbag, to see that she had recieved a message.

"Excuse me," the Councilwoman said to her guards, before opening the message. It's from Zenso.

"I'm playing with your daughter," the message said.

**Back to the battle...**

W got back up to his feet as the Nazca Dopant jumped from the balcony, as the two prepared to face off.

"Kamen Rider," the Nazca Dopant said, "Ever since I laid my eyes upon you, I've been thinking about something."

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I'd like to try splitting you in half," the Nazca Dopant said, running his hand around the his sword, before charging for the offensive, swinging his sword as he tried to slash W, only for the Kamen Rider to avoid the incoming attacks.

After dodging the Nazca Dopant' s sword slashes, W decided to retaliate by delivering his kicks, only for the Nazca Dopant to dodge the attack as well. The Nazca Dopant then resumes his sword slashes, eventually pinning W against the wall. W then kicked the Nazca Dopant on the stomach, before taking out the Heat and Metal Memories and ejecting the Cyclone and Joker Memories, replacing the two with the Heat and Metal Memories.

"**HEAT! METAL!**"

The Nazca Dopant tried to slash W again, only for W to transform into his HeatMetal form and counters the slash with his Metal Shaft. The two then proceed to clash their weapons, W's Metal Shaft against the Nazca Dopant's sword, before a thrust from W's Metal Shaft sends the Nazca Dopant stumbling backwards, while a slash from the Nazca Dopant's sword had managed to force W into the ground. The Nazca Dopant got up, cracking his neck.

"Max, he's wearing a Gaia Driver!" Widi said as W stood up, preparing his Metal Shaft as he notices the Nazca Dopant's Gaia Driver, "He's a commander in the organization!"

"We've got to finish this quickly or Laras..." Max was cut off as the Nazca Dopant sends another energy blast from his left hand, sending W into the ground again.

"Please disappear from my city!" the Nazca Dopant said, lowering his left hand and pointing his sword at W, as a pair of orange, eagle-like wings made of energy materialize from his back. The Nazca Dopant then soared into the air.

"Widi, can you leave this to me?" Max asked as W got back to his feet.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Widi muttered.

As the Nazca Dopant performs a flying slash, W easily parries the attack with his Metal Shaft, before sending a fiery punch straight at the Dopant's head, sending the Nazca Dopant to the ground.

"Jakarta doesn't belong to you guys!" Max growled as W ejects the Metal Memory and replaces it with the Trigger Memory.

"**HEAT! TRIGGER!**"

W's left side shifted colors from grey to blue as W transforms into his HeatTrigger form, throwing away his Metal Shaft and quickly replacing it with his Trigger Magnum, W's blue SMG. Quickly W grabbed the Nazca Dopant by the shoulder and attaches the muzzle of the Trigger Magnum on the Dopant's stomach. The Nazca Dopant gasped in shock as W presses the trigger, sending a volley of fireballs through the Dopant, detonating the Nazca Dopant in a huge explosion which sends the Nazca Dopant flying as W limped off from the area, with W's right side taking severe damage from the explosion.

"Just as I thought. How reckless..." Widi said weakly as W reverts back into Max.

"Hah? Widi?" Max called out, before taking out his Stag Phone from his pocket.

**At the secret hangar...**

Despite W had reverted back into Max, Widi still lies unconscious on the ground, thanks to Max's reckless use of W's HeatTrigger form. Linzy walked into the hangar, counting the remaining money in her wallet.

"Next time, I won't treat those informants anymore...thank God the money that the Councilwoman paid us with is still enough for me to buy myself a nice dress for Saturday afternoon," Linzy said to herself, before noticing Widi lying on the ground as her Stag Phone begins to ring. Linzy quickly places her wallet back in her handbag as she takes out Widi's Stag Phone and picked it up, "Hello? Max? No, it's me, Linzy. Widi?"

Linzy tried to wake Widi up, only to recieve no answer, "She's still unconscious," she said.

"She might have taken damage from me being too wild," Max said from across the line, "Linzy, please take care of her."

"Eh? What? What?" Linzy asked in shock, only for Max to hang up.

**Meanwhile...**

Putting back his Stag Phone into his pocket, Max looked at his Spider Shock, before pressing a button that read out "GPS" on it. The display screen immediately changed into a Google Map view of Kapuk, with the Spider Shock tracker sign glowing on one of the district's buildings.

"Just as I suspected," Max said to himself as he got up from his seat and runs off towards his HardBoilder, "That bastard took her to his own land!"

Meanwhile, Sammy emerged from the rubble of a nearby wall, his suit and scarf tattered and blood can be seen leaking from his lower lip. A large hole, about the size of the Nazca Dopant, is seen on the wall.

"Beaten by such a lowly counterattack?" Sammy asked himself as he struggled to stand up, "It can't be! Only a fool can pull out that attack...meaning...that guy's a fool."

**Zenso's Land**

Councilwoman Krisnawati runs towards the land's small building, before making her way towards the building's back door, which has the large word "DO NOT ENTER" written on it. The Councilwoman then breaks through the door and into the room's elevator shaft, before taking out her BlackBerry and opens Zenso's message again.

"...555 is your number you'll need to reunite with your daughter..." the message said.

Councilwoman Krisnawati places back her BlackBerry on her pocket before pressing "555" into the elevator's keypad. The elevator then descended into the ground, before stopping at Zenso's Gaia Memory factory. Councilwoman Krisnawati then runs out from the elevator and searches through the factory, before seeing Laras tied up to a pole, with Zenso, now playing with his ball, standing right next to her. Zenso bounces his ball on the floor, resulting in a loud noise that attracted the Councilwoman's attention.

"Laras!" the Councilwoman cried as she rushes towards her captive daughter.

"Mama!" Laras cried back as her mother rushes towards her.

"Mr. Kurniawan!" Councilwoman Krisnawati shouted as she noticed Zenso, who is still bouncing his ball, "You're the one after my life, aren't you?"

"Mrs. Krisnawati, you daughter doesn't smile at all," Zenso said, pointing at a frightened Laras, "Looks like our interests don't match."

Zenso then slams his ball on the floor, resulting in a loud noise that startled both the Councilwoman and Laras as the ball rolls underneath a nearby pipe. He then lifts his right hand, revealing his USB port tatoo, before taking out his Anomalocaris Memory.

"But...I'm sure this will work," Zenso said, clicking the button on his Anomalocaris Memory.

"**ANOMALOCARIS!**" the Anomalocaris Memory exclaimed as Zenso stabs it into his USB port tatoo, transforming him into the Anomalocaris Dopant, laughing evilly as both the Councilwoman and her daughter gasped in fright, with Laras clutching her plush toy tightly. The Anomalocaris Dopant then rips the rope that ties Laras to the pole (causing her Spider Shock tracker to drop in the process), before grabbing the little girl by the shoulder.

"If you touch my land, then you must die!" the Anomalocaris Dopant said.

"Stop! You're after me, right?" Councilwoman Krisnawati pleaded, "Leave Laras alone!"

The Councilwoman tried to pry Laras from the Dopant's arms, only for the Anomalocaris Dopant to push her aside, sending the Councilwoman to a nearby pole.

"Mama! It's a lie, isn't it?" Laras shouted from the Anomalocaris Dopant's arms as Councilwoman Krisnawati recovered herself.

**At the secret hangar...**

Linzy moans in frustration as she walked around the hangar's floor, trying to figure out how to resucitate Widi. Suddenly she smiled deviously, remembering about the vinegar that she had placed on the hangar's desk. She then rushes towards the hangar's desk and pours the vinegar into the small glass, before rushing back towards Widi's comatose body.

"Yo, drink this," Linzy said as she pours the vinegar into Widi's mouth, causing Widi to choke and splutter as she wakes up from her catatonic state.

**Zenso' Land**

Max hops off from his HardBoilder as he runs towards the land's small building. Suddenly, his Stag Phone begins to ring. Max takes out the Stag Phone and picks it up.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Widi is now ready to go!" Linzy exclaims from across the line, with Widi performing a salute next to her.

"Alright! Let's go, partner," Max exclaimed back, hanging up as he takes out the Double Driver and the Joker Memory.

**Meanwhile...**

"Now...let your family reunite...in the afterworld!" the Anomalocaris Dopant said, lashing out his spiky appendage towards the Councilwoman.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

A surprised Anomalocaris Dopant gasped as he saw Kamen Rider W jumped down the elevator shaft and pushes Councilwoman Krisnawati out of harm's way, the appendage only hitting the pole in front of the Dopant.

"Papa!" Laras exclaimed as she saw W had saved her mother.

"You bastard!" the Anomalocaris Dopant growled, lashing out his appendage again as W takes out his Trigger Memory.

"**TRIGGER!**"

"**CYCLONE! TRIGGER!**"

Transforming into his CycloneTrigger form, W takes out his Trigger Magnum and fired at the incoming appendage, forcing the Anomalocaris Dopant to retract the appendage back, writhing in pain.

"Stop that!" the Anomalocaris Dopant cried as he lifted Laras off the ground, "Don't move! Drop your gun!"

"Papa! Save me!" Laras cried as W aimed his Trigger Magnum at the Dopant.

"Shut up, brat!" the Anomalocaris Dopant shouted, "Now hurry up and drop your gun!"

"You believe in Papa, right, Laras?" Max asked.

Laras nodded, clutching her plush toy even tightly.

"You bastard!" the Anomalocaris Dopant shouted again as W ejects his Cyclone Memory and replaces it with his Luna Memory.

"**LUNA! TRIGGER!**"

W's right side shifted colors from green to yellow as he transforms into his LunaTrigger form, before pressing on the Trigger Magnum's trigger. A yellow and blue ball of energy was released from the Magnum's muzzle, which flies straight towards Laras, before going up and striking the Anomalocaris Dopant right at the top of his head, forcing him to release Laras from his grip. W then rushes towards Laras as the Anomalocaris Dopant stumbles back, rubbing the top of his head in pain. The Rider then quickly reaches out his left hand and grabs Laras, saving her from any danger.

"The beam curved!" the Anomalocaris Dopant cried, still rubbing his smoking head as he runs away from the scene, "No fair!"

"Laras!" Councilwoman Krisnawati called as she rushes towards W, "Thank God you're saved!"

"Take your daughter to a safe place," Max instructed as W aims his Trigger Magnum at the fleeing Dopant, before firing another ball of energy, which curves through the pipes and machinery, before striking the Anomalocaris Dopant right on the back, bringing him down. As Councilwoman Krisnawati hugged her daughter tightly, W got up and chases after the Anomalocaris Dopant.

"Mama, look," Laras said as W chases after the recovering Dopant, "Papa saved me after all."

**At the surface...**

W fired a few shots again, forcing the Anomalocaris Dopant to flee to the surface, with W following after him. As the Anomalocaris Dopant tried to get up, W fired three energy balls, one striking the Dopant from the front, the second from the back, the third one from above, sending the Anomalocaris Dopant on the ground again.

"Damn you! I'm going to kill you!" the Anomalocaris Dopant yelled as his body glowed, transforming into a life-sized azure and grey _Anomalocaris _with some olive green spots adorning his body.

"Is it me or all prehistoric Dopants have Big forms?" Max asked as W fired at the newly tranformed Big Anomalocaris, before the fiend jumped forward and grabbed W with his mouth appendages. Big Anomalocaris then jumped into the lake, bringing W with him as he performs several jumping manuvers like a dolphin, before diving down underwater, "Widi! HardSplasher!" Max yelled.

"On it's way," Widi said.

**(Insert: Finger on the Trigger – Florida Keys)**

True to Widi's words, the RevolGarry breaks through the dense Kapuk traffic, before stopping at Zenso's land.

"I got sent out too!" Linzy exclaims from inside the RevolGarry, "I didn't hear anything about that!"

Suddenly the RevolGarry's front begins to split up as the ramp extends itself. The headlamps of the HardBoilder glowed as it moved by itself towards the awaiting RevolGarry, driving up the ramp as the truck's circular structure begins to spin. The HardBoilder positions itself as the clamps activates themselves, restraining the motorcycle as the clamps detaches the green component from the HardBoilder, before installing in a yellow, hovercraft-like component. The motorcycle's front wheel then tilted sideways as the hovercraft compartment unfolds itself. The newly formed HardSplasher, which enables W to fight underwater, then glides off from the RevolGarry as it approaches Big Anomalocaris, striking the behemoth right on the head, forcing Big Anomalocaris to release W from his grip as the Rider hops on the HardSplasher.

Big Anomalocaris, realizing that his target is now gone, turned around and pursues the HardSplasher, only for W to press the orange button located on the motorcycle's right handlebar. Several torpedoes are launched from the HardSplasher's hovercraft component, blasting Big Anomalocaris as he was knocked away from the HardSplasher's path. In desperation, Big Anomalocaris dived down and uses his mouth appendages to fling a nearby boat towards the HardSplasher. Seeing the incoming danger, W immediately dived underwater with the HardSplasher as the boat crashes over him, ejecting the Trigger Memory from the Double Driver as he opens up the Trigger Magnum, revealing a small slot. W then inserts the Trigger Memory into the slot.

"**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

W closes up the Trigger Magnum as energy begins to build up inside the weapon. The HardSplasher then jumped into the air as W aimed the fully-charged Trigger Magnum at Big Anomalocaris.

"Now, count up your crimes!" W exclaimed as he aimed supercharged the Trigger Magnum, yellow and blue energies started to twirl on the Magnum's muzzle, "This clinches it! **TRIGGER FULL BURST!**"

W pressed on the trigger, causing a huge yellow and blue energy ball to be released from the Trigger Magnum. Big Anomalocaris tried to counter using his teeth bullets, only for the energy ball to split up into a thousand smaller energy balls, negating the bullets as the balls attacked Big Anomalocaris from all possible angles, leaving Big Anomalocaris no room to defend himself. Big Anomalocaris then collasped to the water, exploding in contact as W, along with the HardSplasher, landed on the water surface.

**(Insert Theme Ends)**

**Digal Corporation HQ**

"Yes, father, I apologize for the faliures of my subordinates. I'm cancelling the contract with Zenso's factory. Yes," Megan said on the phone, before hanging up and slamming the phone into it's place, sighing in disappointment, "Sloppy fools...all of them. Each one of them!" Megan then takes out a button with the letter "ZENSO KURNIAWAN'S FACTORY SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON" written on it, before pressing it.

**Zenso's Land**

A huge explosion literally rips through the land, startling W as he saw the land's small building exploded into a million pieces.

"Councilwoman! Laras!" Max exclaimed as W drags the hypothermic body of Zenso out of the lake, the shattered Anomalocaris Memory on the man's frail left hand. W then got back up to his feet before running towards the now burning building, only to see Councilwoman Krisnawati and Laras emerging from a nearby hedge, totally unharmed.

"Papa!" Laras called out as she and her mother approaches W, "Papa! Don't go!"

"Thank God you guys are alright," Max said, sighing in relief as the Councilwoman and her daughter had managed to catch up with W.

"Laras," Councilwoman Krisnawati said, holding her daughter's shoulder, "Please let Papa go. Papa needs to protect everyone in Jakarta, not just you, Laras. Okay?"

Laras looked at W, knowing that she must eventually let him go, before looking back at her mother, "Mama, I understand," she said.

"That's my Laras," Councilwoman Krisnawati said, smiling. Laras then walked towards W, bowing down.

"What?" Max asked in confusion.

"Papa, did you forget?" Laras asked, "The usual greeting."

"Oh crap! I made it so far too!" Max said.

"Just as I thought," Widi said, "It's because you said a white lie, Max."

"Don't say that!" Max said.

"Let me take over this," Widi said as W looked at his own right hand, before rubbing Laras' head with it and giving it a good pat.

"Thank you, Papa," Laras said, smiling.

W then hops on his HardSplasher, ready to leave the mother and daughter. W then looked at Laras, before waving his right hand at her. Laras, her eyes wet with tears, waved back. After giving his goodbye, W revs up his HardSplasher and drives away from the scene.

**(Max's Narration)**

_Ari Krisnawati stepped down from the council. The Kapuk Solar Power Plant Project was postponed indefinitely. But, I believe that mother and child had obtained something new._

"Hey, Widi!" Max called as he typed in his case report, "Did you lookup her father's habits beforehand?"

"What are you talking about?" Widi asked, several bottles of vinegar can be seen on the table next to her, "I do not recall this." Widi then takes a glass of vinegar and looked at it, "More importantly," she said, "I need to learn everything about vinegar."

"You're addicted to it, huh?" Linzy asked as she walked into the room, already wearing a very beautiful pink party dress, while at the same time Widi drinks her vinegar.

"Wow, Linzy, you looked very beautiful today!" Max complemented as he got up from his seat, "Waiting for your date with Justin, eh?"

"It's not a date!" Linzy said, "We're just having coffee together."

"Ah, Linzy with her date and Widi with her vinegar. My girls sure are interested in something today," Max said again.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Max, you should try this! It's good for you!"

"Stop it!"

**(Max's Narration)**

_Someday, in the near future, that mother will probably tell her daughter the truth. Until that day comes, we cannot betray her dream. Kamen Rider W has gained one more mission._

"Case closed!" Max exclaimed as Widi gives him a glass of vinegar, "Now to find out what this glass of vinegar taste like." Max sipped his vinegar, only to choke on it afterwards, blurting out, "What is this shit?"

At the same time, the doorbell rang. Linzy immediately rushes over towards the door and opens it.

"Justin!" Linzy said, "You look handsome today. Is your thigh alright?"

"It's getting better," Justin said, pointing to his bandaged thigh, before pointing at Max's choking face, "But at least it's better than the detective's face right now."

Justin, Linzy, and Widi all laughed at Max's choking face, "Shut up!" Max shouted, still reeling from the sourness of his vinegar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next time, on Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Story!**

"I can't read it?" Widi asked.

"The Dark Bug Exterminator?" Max asked.

"Heaven's Tornado," Widi said.

"I can't do that again."

"Are you here to kidnap me?" Widi asked.

"That's why I said you were careless!" Max shouted.

**Chapter 7: Capture the C/Widi Cannot Wait for That**

**THIS CLINCHES IT!**

**Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Begins Night Promo**

_**The time has come to reveal the day that W is born!**_

_**THE LEGENDARY...BEGINS NIGHT...**_

_**A strange case has come to the Cahyadi Detective Agency...on Christmas Eve!**_

"Detective, do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Why?" Max asked back.

"I think...I just saw my sister...that died five years ago!"

"What?"

_**Along with this case...is a blast from the past...**_

A middle aged man, around his late thirties, stood in front of W. The man has white skin, short brown hair, and a pair of glasses can be seen on his face. The man was wearing a white tuxedo along with a pair of white trousers, as well as a pair of white sneakers. On the man's head was...a familliar looking ripped white fedora. A strange belt materialize around his waist as the man takes off his fedora with his left hand, the buckle of the belt looked like the half of the Double Driver. The man places his fedora on his chest, as his right hand grabs a black Gaia Memory with a skull-shaped S labeled on it.

"**HENSHIN,**" the man said with a dark tone as he clicked on the Gaia Memory.

"**SKULL!**"

The man inserts the Gaia Memory into the slot of his belt buckle, before opening up the buckle. Black energy begins to surge around the man, forming black particles that covers the man's body, transforming him into an armored warrior just like W. The warrior has the same body design as W, only black in color with white, ribcage-like design on his chest. The warrior's head was based on a skull, with two, black eyes, a S-shaped crack can be seen above the warrior's right eye. The warrior then puts on his fedora.

"Boss?" Max asked in confusion.

The warrior didn't say anything as he jumped towards W, giving him a nice flying side kick.

"Boss? Why?"

_**Now...Max Hammond and Widi must dive into W's past...**_

"This is...the island where Boss and I saved you," Max said.

_**In order to find out...the history...of their newest opponent...**_

"Boss! Is that...a Gaia Memory?" Max asked.

"Yeah," the man said, "I wouldn't normally use this, but..."

"**SKULL!**"

_**Kamen Rider W: The Alternate Begins Night!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


End file.
